Uninvited
by KatyCatGleek1694
Summary: After the kiss, Kurt couldn't think things could get any worse, or so he thought . . . . Rated M for torture and assualt!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**So I am very happy that you all loved Never Been Raped?! I had lots of fun writing for you guys, and I want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart for all of the likes and reviews. However, I'm still in love with angst, so I am most likely gonna continue with that for a long time, and continue writing for Glee for a very long time as well. So I decided to write this for Kurt again, cause you all probably know by now how much I love him. Soon, I will do a spin off to Never Been Raped? which had been a request from Twilightsowl. I just want to warn you that this story will have some pretty dark themes, as you all probably guessed at this point because this story is named after the song Uninvited by Alanis Morissette. This story is gonna be twisted. I want this story to be longer than my story Never Been Raped?, so that means hang onto your seats, my darlings! I'm just so addicted to angst. I don't know why, but I do. So here it is: Uninvited! Read and review! And as you know, I will post when I get 10 people reviewing! Love you, babes! ;)-Luv Dani! XOXOXO**

* * *

Kurt shakily walked down the halls of McKinley High, opening his locker. He saw the picture of Blaine in there, the word "courage," but courage wasn't what he was going to have any longer. Tears welled in his eyes. He finally had the strength to exit the locker room after Karofsky practically lip raped him and threatened with his life. However, he was terrified of what was to come. He was too scared to tell faculty, even his own father and stepbrother. His father and stepmom were away on their honeymoon in the Bahamas, so the last thing that he would ever want to do was disturb that opportunity for Burt to even have a good time and worry too much about him. He figured he just go home, change into pajamas, text his boyfriend, and watch Sons of Anarchy. He retrieved his books from his locker, shoving them into his backpack. He was about to exit the building, when he was stopped right in his tracks by not only Karofsky, but Azimio and Rick "The Stick."

"Okay, what the hell do you three want?" he demanded.

"Don't give us that mouth, Hummel," Rick growled. "We heard about what you did. You are much better off keeping your hands to yourself." He went over and grabbed Kurt's arm. "C'mon, we're going on a walk."

Kurt tried to force his arm out of Rick's grasp, but the hockey player only gripped tighter. Azimio then grabbed hold of Kurt's other arm and shoved him around, forcing him towards the auditorium. They went up towards the balchony. Karofsky unlocked the door to it and they shoved Kurt inside. Kurt was horrified when he realized that the bullies were locking the door from the inside, so there was no escape for him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, feeling fear pool in his stomach.

"Teaching you a lesson," Karofsky whispered.

"For what?" Kurt asked.

"For being a fag, and trying to tell everyone in this school that it is something to be encouraged," Karofsky said. "Z, Rick, hand him."

The two large boys nodded, and they jumped on top of the smaller teen, knocking him off of his feet. They proceeded to pin him down on the wooden floor, holding his arms down. Kurt struggled, trying to get away, and all of a sudden, Karofsky punched him hard in the face. Kurt tasted blood in his mouth. He was then punched again, this time in the stomach. He gasped out, feeling tears in his eyes as he desperately tried to hold them back. He was then punched in the face multiple times, as well as his stomach and throat. He shook his head, praying for it all to just stop. He was then kicked in the head, and he felt an overwhelming amount of dizziness. Karofsky then bent down and lifted him, throwing him hard against the wall. He fell to the ground, tears rolling down his cheeks. He felt his shoes and socks being taken off, and he felt something sharp against his feet, as well as something wet, and he realized Karofsky was running a blade over his bare feet and that he was bleeding. He felt disoriented, nausea overwhelming him. He then proceeded to throw up, choking. Karofsky then grabbed him by the hair, and he whimpered as he was forced onto his injured feet. He heard the door unlock. He went in and out of unconsciousness as he was dragged across the auditorium towards the stage. He was taken down a latter to what might have possibly been a trap door. He suddenly woke right up when he felt something coming around his wrists, and he realized the bullies were tying his wrists together tightly.

"What are you doing?" he asked tearfully.

The boys didn't answer as they forced his arms around his back. They then proceeded to tie his bleeding, injured feet together with tight cords. His ankles were tied together so tightly that he couldn't feel his legs. Azimio then revealed a piece of material that was thin and long, and Kurt was about to scream when he felt the cloth get tied around his open mouth tightly, gagging him. The material was extremely tight on his mouth. He desperately shook his head pleadingly. He then felt cords tie around his stomach, securing his arms behind his back. He then noticed a large sack right next to him along with more rope. His eyes widened and he shook his head desperately. He was then grabbed by Karofsky as Azimio and Rick held the sack wide open. Karofsky shoved him into the bag as Kurt's body shook violently. Karofsky pulled the sack, forcing Kurt all the way in. Kurt desperately began screaming for help, but he knew how useless it was because nobody could hear him below the stage. He then saw that Karofsky was closing the bag up with rope, and he began crying desperately, tears soaking his cheeks. He struggled against his bonds, desperate. He felt himself being lifted from the ground, and he began screaming again. He was being rose into the air by something other than arms. He sobbed, scared of what was to come, and he felt something hard come into contact with him. He screamed out as he felt his body jolt in the air, swinging back and forth due to the contact of whatever was smacking him like a piñata. He was soon lowered down onto the ground hard, falling on his ass. He shook his head desperately. He began panicking when the lights turned off, and he screamed even louder, his throat feeling as though it was on fire. He then cried himself to sleep, his throat feeling like there was a golf ball lodged in.

* * *

**Uh oh! What's gonna happen to Kurt? Read and review to find out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt was jolted awake by the bang of the trap door, tears filling his eyes. He wanted so badly to sob and scream for help. But he didn't know if anybody would hear him or his pleas. He could feel the sack being untied, and he immediately began to cry when he saw Karofsky, Rick and Azimio there. Karofsky roughly pulled him out of the sack and threw him onto the ground. Kurt screamed in pain through his gag, looking up at the bullies extremely frightened as they began circling him, looking down at him smiling evilly. He noticed Azimio had bread and water. Kurt let out a whimper, tears glistening in his eyes. He didn't know what these guys were going to do to him.

Rick looked over at Karofsky, grinning madly. "What do you think we should do today?" he asked. "I mean its three in the morning. We've gotta do something."

"Don't be hasty, Rick. I am pretty sure that the fag wants some food," Karofsky chuckled. "Z."

Azimio bent down and grabbed Kurt's hair, forcing him upright. "Do not say a word, or you can forget about eating," he whispered. He pulled the gag away slightly, shoving the bread into the small teen's mouth. Kurt desperately chewed on the bread. Azimio gave him one sip of water, and the gag came back into his mouth. Kurt sobbed, shaking his head. His eyes widened when he saw Karofsky taking his belt off and pulling a knife out of his pocket.

"Now Hummel, lets take some of these layers off, alright? Who needs all these faggy clothes anyway?" Karofsky asked lightly. He proceeded to rip Kurt's favorite shirt open with one slice of the knife. He teared the shirt into shreds until Kurt's bruised stomach was revealed. He then touched the button of Kurt's jeans, and Kurt screamed. The bully pulled Kurt's pants and underwear down, and he flipped the boy over onto his stomach. Kurt felt leather come into contact with his bared ass, and he screamed, tears rolling down his burning cheeks. The lather struck his butt again, and he cried out, sobbing and struggling. Karofsky proceeded to sit on his legs, whipping him. Kurt's rear was starting to burn from the contact of the belt.

Slap.

_Somebody please help me! _he thought wildly.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

_Oh God somebody help me oh God!_

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

_Daddy please help me. Mike, Sam, Puck, anyone please help me! Somebody!_

Slap.

_No. No please!_

Slap.

Slap.

_Please let the police come._

Slap.

_Help me. Wake me up and tell me that this is all a dream!_

Slap.

Slap.

_Finn, Finn please! Please! Make it stop it hurts it hurts oh God oh God._

Slap.

Slap.

_No! No! Somebody! It hurts!_

Slap.

Slap.

Kurt couldn't keep track of how many times the belt strike his bared skin. He thought this was maybe the fifteenth time? He didn't know, and he didn't care. He screamed again when the belt struck him again, harder. Karofsky then got off of his legs and flipped him onto his back. Kurt gasped through his gag in pain. His eyes widened when he saw Rick lighting up a cigarette. He didn't know if Rick smoked, but this wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. The hot orange glow came close to his skin, and he let out a shriek of pain when he felt the cigarette butt press into his arm. Karofsky then grabbed him by the hair and forced him upward, slamming his tiny body into the wall. He grabbed Kurt's neck and squeezed tightly, depriving him of any oxygen.

"I'll teach you a lesson, bitch!" he snarled. He gripped Kurt's windpipe tighter.

Tears began to leak down from Kurt's eyes and onto his face, which suddenly turned stark white and deprived of any color. The only sounds emerging from him were the sounds of his choking, searching for air to breathe. And just when he thought he was going to die from lack of oxygen, Karofsky's released him, and he fell onto his knees, scraping them badly as he choked, wanting so badly to put his hands to his neck and clutch his throat where the angry red finger marks were. Karofsky then kicked him the chest. Kurt felt the cracking of several ribs as he went into a coughing fit.

Rick went over and punched him hard in the face, forcing him to his feet angrily. He threw him across the room and he landed on the concrete floor with a thud, causing him to scream. Rick stepped on his mouth hard, and he felt his lips bleeding badly, blood gushing out onto the gag. Kurt shook his head. He tried to sit up, but Azimio jumped on him and proceeded to continue with punching him in every area of his face. He grabbed Kurt by the shoulders and slammed his head onto the ground, hard. Kurt's vision began swimming. Azimio turned him over, sitting on his legs and spanking him on the butt. Every time Azimio spanked him, Kurt screamed out in terror and pain. He was spanked again, his butt splintering badly. His ass was burning in excruciating, overwhelming pain.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Azimio then forced him up, and the next thing Kurt knew, Rick was holding a gun to his head.

"Disobey or I'll shoot. You understand?" he growled.

Kurt nodded, terrified.

"Good." Rick put the gun into his back pocket and kicked Kurt in the side, causing him to scream as his broken ribs began to flare up. He was then forced back into the sack and it was tied again, and he screamed and cried, struggling and trying to get out, to get free. He then proceeded to cry himself to sleep miserably, and waking up every five to ten minutes from horrific nightmares, and he could hear those Neanderthals laughing at his fear and pain, like they enjoyed the sound of his pain and fear.

"Awwe poor wittle baby!" Rick whimpered in a mocking tone.

Karofsky laughed even harder. Kurt could feel himself being elevated again in the air, and he got smacked with something over and over as he swung back and forth, the movement making him dizzy and wanting to throw up. When he was lowered to the ground, this time falling on his face, he felt bile rise in his throat, and he threw up in the sack, choking and sobbing.

* * *

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt could hear the jocks continuing to laugh at him as he sobbed and struggled. It was torture. It was complete torture. He continued to struggle, wanting to get out of here so badly. He was absolutely terrified and scared to death for his life. And all Karofsky and those guy could do was sit there and laugh at him while he feared every minute of his life. He didn't know what to do. He was so scared he couldn't even think straight. He didn't even want to think about what Karofsky and his buddies might possibly do to him. He shook as he cried. He was desperate at this point. Suddenly, the bag got untied and he was thrown to the floor violently. He sobbed in pain as Karofsky bored down and began punching him everywhere he could reach. Karofsky pulled out the knife and ran it across Kurt's temple, producing a deep gash that was bleeding. He ripped the gag away from Kurt's mouth aggressively. Kurt gasped out. Rick then lifted him and tossed him across the room into the corner, kicking his stomach.

"Look, Rick, we need to go out and do something real quick. Just watch him and make sure he doesn't move a muscle." Azimio and Karofsky climbed the latter to the trap door, closing it. Rick sat across the room from the frightened teenager.

"What the hell is with you?" he demanded angrily.

Kurt let out a whimper. "I wanna go home," he sobbed.

Rick chuckled. "Oh Hummel, we all want things, but we cannot always get them."

Kurt shook his head. "You do know people would be looking for me, right?"

"Oh please, they won't even know where you are. Like they would even care to look," Rick said.

"No, you're wrong," Kurt whispered.

"Shut up," Rick demanded. "I'm sick of your winging and whining."

Kurt nodded, afraid of what might happen if he disobeyed Rick's command to be quiet. Rick went over to him and punched him hard in the face. Kurt gasped out in pain.

"See what happens when you cross me?"

Kurt nodded. He was so frightened.

"You know what? Why don't you just keep your lips sealed?" Rick reached over for some duct tape, and he stretched a piece over Kurt's mouth. He then moved across the room and sat down, watching the other boy. The boy stared straight ahead, tears falling from his eyes. All hope of somebody coming to save him was lost completely.

* * *

_A teenage boy from William McKinley High school has been missing since Friday afternoon. Police are looking into to find the teenager, however, his family is in a huge amount of grief. We wish his family our condolences. _

Finn stared right at the TV with his stepfather and mother. He buried his face into his hands, feeling his eyes heat up. He felt Rachel resting a hand on his shoulder. The minute he figured Kurt was missing, he called both his parents and they left their honeymoon early to stay with him at home.

"You shouldn't be watching that, Finn," Rachel whispered. The entire glee club, including Kurt's boyfriend Blaine, were in the living room with the Hudmels. They were all shocked knowing that Kurt had gone missing. Puck felt extremely guilty about telling Kurt to go and spy on the Warblers, and Artie felt horrible that he contributed to Kurt's depression by shooting down his ideas like that for the boy's mash-up. He should have just let Kurt give his opinions and suggestions, but none of them had the heart to listen to what he had to say. He should have stood up for him when he heard about Karofsky shoving him into that locker. They all just sat there, hoping the police would come up with something. Some type of evidence. That was all that they could ever do. Finn then sat up.

"That's it. I can't wait anymore. Artie, Puck, Mike come with me," he said, standing up from the couch. Artie nodded sadly and followed Finn out the door with Puck and Mike. They went into Finn's car and began to drive around town, looking for Kurt. They knew Kurt wasn't the type to run awake from home. They had a horrible feeling that they would never see Kurt ever again. Mike shook his head. He refused to think that way. They would find Kurt if it was the last thing they did.

* * *

Kurt sat in the corner, his knees to his chest as some sort of security. He didn't want anymore kicks to the stomach. His stomach was so sore that it felt like it was on fire. Tears rolled down his hot cheeks as Rick got up. Rick grabbed his hair and dragged him across the room, causing him to scrape his knees even more. Rick then began beating him, backhanding him in the face hard. Kurt could feel his rings cutting his face. Suddenly the trap door opened, and Azimio and Karofsky climbed down. They saw how Kurt was struggling trying to get free. Kurt noticed Karofsky had a pool stick, and his eyes widened. Karofksy lifted the stick in the air, and Kurt felt it come into contact with his face, hard. Kurt felt blood squirt out of his nose and all over his face. Azimio held his head into place by clutching his neck, and he felt Karofsky's fist hit his jaw. He was the thrown down onto his stomach, and he could feel Karofsky sitting on him and spanking him on his ass, hard. Kurt screamed at every spank.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Kurt continued to scream while he was spanked. His butt felt as though it was on fire, and he felt something hot come onto his butt. He realized it was the cigarette. He choked on his own tears as the cigarette burned him. He felt the cigarette get pressed onto his rear again, and he screamed louder, his throat feeling like it was on fire. His whole body began to shake violently. He wanted to throw up so badly. He felt physically sick and dizzy. He was then forced to his feet and slammed against the wall, being punched in the stomach and chest. He felt Azimio's fingers clutching his throat tightly, choking him and depriving him of air. When he was released, he was in a coughing fit and on his knees, feeling extremely weak and sick.

"Get up!" Azimio roared.

Kurt scrambled, trying to get to his feet, but he couldn't with his feet tied together so tightly. He couldn't feel his legs.

"I said get up, you little bitch!" Azimio roared.

Kurt desperately tried, he really did. He didn't even want to think about what these guys would do to him if he didn't do what they said.

"Fine, have it your way then." Karofksy bent down and grabbed his hair tightly, forcing him to stand up. Karofsky wrapped his arms around him to hold him up, and he received several punches to the stomach. He then noticed the knife, and he began screaming, trying to shake his head. He felt the knife press against his stomach, and his screams became louder. He desperately tried to kick out, but he still couldn't feel his legs. He felt the belt slap against his bruised, bleeding stomach, and he shrieked in pain, sobbing and shaking. He was then thrown to the floor and forced back into the bag, and it was tied again. He screamed even louder when he saw the lights turn off, and the trapdoor slam shut. He shook his head. He didn't want to die down here. He couldn't. He then drifted off to an uneasy sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt awoke to a bang of the trapdoor from the stage. He stayed very quiet and kept his eyes closed, pretending to be asleep. He felt the bag being untied. He could hear Azimio whispering to Rick.

"He's asleep," Azimio whispered. "There's no point in giving him any food now."

"Yeah, a real shame. A real, real shame. I mean it's four in the morning and we need to be in school in how many hours?" Rick asked.

"We'll just visit him again tonight. See if he's awake then, the fag." Azimio tied the bag back up tightly. He and Rick left the room with the light off. They would play with Kurt later.

* * *

Finn didn't go to school that day, and his parents didn't expect him to. They knew he was felling awful and horrible about Kurt's disappearance. Finn just stayed in his bed, the covers over his head. He blinked tears, refusing to get out of bed. He throat tightened, and he was now full on sobbing just thinking about Kurt. He knew Blaine was staying home because apparently Blaine was feeling sick, obviously thinking about his missing boyfriend. Finn got up, feeling nauseated, and he ran into the bathroom, vomiting into the toilet, hard. He shook his head, fearing that they would find his stepbrother dead. He couldn't go to school knowing that was where Kurt went missing. He got up from the bathroom floor and walked downstairs, making himself a sandwich, however, when he sat down, he couldn't bring himself to eat. So he just turned on the news. They were talking about Kurt again.

_The missing boy has been gone since Friday. Police are filing a missing person's report looking for the teenager. However, the family has asked for permission and privacy to grieve during this devastating time, so we are not going to interview them just yet._

Finn angrily got up and screamed, punching the wall as he broke down and began to sob. Why did they care? Why? Why were they suddenly giving sympathy, as if they knew Kurt?

* * *

Kurt was woken up by the bang on the trap door, and his eyes snapped open. His eyes heated up with tears as the bag got untied. He was then grabbed by the shoulders and forced out, thrown hard against the wall. Rick, Azimio and Karofsky went over and proceeded to beat him, whipping him in the stomach with the belt. Kurt screamed and screamed, sobs building up in his chest, which was burning from his broken ribs. He began to go into a coughing fit when he felt Rick kick him in the ribs. Azimio bent down, bearing bread and water. Kurt shied away, his cheeks burning.

"You can eat now, just don't talk," he whispered. He ripped the tape violently off of the boy's lips and shoved the bread into his mouth. Kurt chewed as he sobbed, and he was allowed two sips of water before the gag came in between his lips again. He shook his head desperately. He felt Rick forcing him up to his feet an he proceeded to be punched hard in the stomach. He felt himself getting weaker. He was pretty sure that this was the third day. He was starting to lose track because there were no windows, no way to tell if it was day or night. He felt himself getting turned over onto his bruised stomach, and he was being spanked by Azimio.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Kurt screamed at every impact of Azimio's hand hitting him on the ass. He felt like his butt was on fire as the spanking continued.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Kurt continued to scream, struggling against the ropes binding him. The cords were so tight that he couldn't feel his legs or his arms. Suddenly, he heard the flick of the lighter, and he felt the cigarette press against his rear end, burning his bared skin. He shook his head tearfully as he felt the cigarette continued to be pressed into his bared skin. When he felt the blade of the knife press into his butt, he screamed even louder, his throat on fire. Karofsky ran the blade over his butt cheeks, and he felt blood slithering down. He could hear those bastards laughing at his pain, at his fear, at his desperation to get out. He then felt himself being lifted and thrown back into the sack and it being tied again. He started screaming louder, pleading, struggling, trying to push his head out of the sack.

"God would he ever shut the fuck up?" Azimio said.

"I wish he knew how to shut up, really. I mean come on, he's been screaming like this since we got here. Karofsky what do you think we should do?" Rick asked.

"I know what." Karofsky got up and went into his bag, pulling out the medication. Ketamine. He managed to get this powder cheap off of the black market. He put it into a paper cup and poured the water inside. "Take him out of there. And take the gag out," he demanded to his friends.

Azimio and Rick nodded, untying the bag and pulling the struggling teen out. Kurt continued trying to kick and scream, his eyes wide. The minute the gag came out, Kurt's screams pierced through the room, echoing.

_"L-L-L-LET M-M-M-ME GO!" _he sobbed loudly.

Azimio held his head still. Karofsky tipped the cup of water into the screaming teen's mouth. Kurt swallowed and continued screaming. Soon enough his eyesight became slightly blurry and his hearing was becoming weak.

"Whazhappenitome?" he slurred. Soon enough, his entire body felt very numb, like he couldn't feel anything. The bullies let him go and his vision swam, his hearing beginning to get lost. And then, all of a sudden, he felt his limbs jolting, his head jerking, and he began to vomit, even though there was barely any food in his stomach. His breathing was becoming very irregular. The bullies placed the gag back into his mouth and tied him up in the sack, relieved to no longer hear the faggot screaming, for the time being.


	5. Chapter 5

When Kurt woke up, he was gagged and in the bag again. He didn't know how he ended up in it. All he knew was that he was back inside it. All he remembered was being given water. That was it. Tears exploded from his eyes, and he began screaming loudly, his eyes growing huge. He immediately began to struggle against his bonds. He could hear the bullies talking.

"He's awake," Azimio said.

Karofsky nodded, fetching the ketamine powder and pouring it into the paper cup of water. "Get him out of there and ungag him," he demanded.

The two other boys nodded and untied the bag. Kurt's eyes went wider and he began screaming.

_"SHUT UP!" _Rick screamed, right into his face and spitting on him. Kurt shook his head. He was then forced out of the bag and onto the floor, kicked in the chest hard, causing him to scream even louder, at the top of his lungs. Azimio grabbed him, ripping the gag out of his mouth.

_"LET ME GO! PLEASE! PLEASE! PEASE! I-I-!" _Kurt begged, tears exploding from his eyes like a bomb.

_"SHUT UP!" _Karofsky screamed. _"JUST SHUT UP!" _

_"NO! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID! I HONESTLY DON'T! PLEASE! PLEASE!" _Kurt sobbed loudly, shaking his head and begging.

Karofsky sighed and put the paper cup to his lips, pouring the drugged water into his mouth. Kurt's body suddenly became numb and his hearing and sight became blurred. His body jerked into seizures, his muscles jerking him, and he threw up violently onto the cold concrete floor. His limbs were weak and went slack. Saliva built up in his mouth as he was severely disoriented. The bullies took advantage of the opportunity. Rick shoved Kurt to the ground, sitting on his legs and spanking him hard on the ass with the palm of his hand.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

For the jocks, it was refreshing to not hear Hummel screaming all the time. Rick lit up a cigarette and pressed it to the fag's ass, burning him. He turned Kurt over and Karofksy whipped his stomach with the leather of the belt.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Azimio punched Kurt hard in the face, blood squirting on his lips and mixing with the saliva in his mouth. He slammed Kurt's head in the concrete, in the cement. That would sure give him a concussion later. He punched Kurt hard, his head jolting back and forth from side to side. Rick punched the fag in the eye, hard, causing it to bruise severely. They knew Kurt wouldn't remember anything they've done; that's why Karofsky purchased the medicine. They felt complete relief they could give him the treatment he deserved without him screaming. They saw him starting to hallucinate and act stupid and retarded, him acting like he was in some sort of dream to nowhere. They laughed their asses off at him, shaking their heads at how stupid he was from the drugs. Saliva fell from his mouth. His eyes were staring off into space as his body continued jolting and jerking from the seizures he was having. He was completely incapacitated and unaware of what was happening. The bullies got up again and began kicking Kurt hard in the side, hearing more ribs crack. They knew Kurt would eventually come out of this and be sober. They could just drug him more when he was starting to sober. It would make the process easier. They just went over to him and began burning him with even more cigarettes, lighting them up and pressing them to his bared skin. They grabbed him and threw him into the corner, jumping on him and punching him in every area of his body. His nose began to bleed very badly, blood squirting out of his nose and all over his bared chest. They knew that he couldn't feel anything, so it didn't matter right now. The medicine could last for about three hours. They were going to drug him when it wore off. They scratched him hard, causing him to bleed from the scratches. They punched his left eye. They busted his lip open. They kicked him in the throat. They strangled him until he was choking and restricted of oxygen. He began choking for air when they released him. They picked him up, gagging him and putting him back into the sack, tying it up securely. They would let him out in three hours.

* * *

**(One Week Later)**

Finn laid on his couch, his face in his hands. He felt tears in his eyes as he was beginning to lose his confidence. He was starting to believe that Kurt was gone forever or dead in a ditch. Just the thought of that made him shake and cry. He could hear Burt crying in his and Carol's room every single night, sobbing and shaking and venting to Carol about how hard it was to show up for work, but he needed to be okay, he needed to work. Finn could hear Burt physically, violently throwing up at twelve in the morning. Finn sat up, wiping his tears away. He couldn't help but not want to show up to school, and Mr. Schue understood. Mr. Schue told him he would give him his work. He had Mercedes, Puck, Rachel and Mike visiting every single day, giving condolences. Blaine was constantly over at the house. He was constantly at the house in tears. They were just watching the news, waiting for phone calls, waiting to hear answers from somebody. They were waiting all last week. It has been a whole week since Kurt had been missing from school. He never came home. They were all just hoping Kurt would come home, safe and unharmed.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Just so you all know, I am really looking to try and end the torture soon. I mean, I want it to be 15 chapters, but I am not sure yet. I'm still thinking about what to do with this. **


	6. Chapter 6

Finn and Blaine just sat there on the living room couch, just staring at the news. Waiting to hear. Any evidence, anything that could give them a hint as to where Kurt was. Blaine couldn't help but think about Kurt, missing him every day. Blaine couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Kurt was missing, not knowing if he was safe, if he was injured, if anything. Blaine's hands were folded in his lap as he kept his eyes screwed shut. They heard the door open to see Mike, Artie, Brittany and Tina walking into the house. Tina was wiping tears off from her eyes, her eyes reddened.

"Have you guys seen the news?" Mike asked.

"Yeah," Finn said, looking up at them with tears streaking his cheeks.

"I can't believe its been a week since he's went missing. What are the police doing about it?" Artie asked.

"They say that they are looking into it and investigating everything. As we speak they are harassing Figgins for answers, because when they interviewed Mr. Schue, he explained that Figgins is extremely inconsistent with himself, with the school board, with the students, and with parents and teachers. I believe that his bad management and inconsistency is part of the reason. The bullying towards Kurt and the rest of us is a result of bad management," Finn said.

"Well, do you have any ideas?" Tina asked. "I mean, c'mon I honestly have no clue who could hate Kurt enough to hurt him in any form."

"Karofsky and Azimio might," Artie said bitterly, just saying the names of those two boys feeling like poison on his tongue. Kurt had been one of his best friends since he was in seventh grade and Kurt was in eighth grade, and he saw enough of how Karofsky treated Kurt. How he seemed so obsessed with making Kurt's life miserable. And Azimio seemed to follow whatever Karofsky asked him to do, whatever he wanted him to do.

Finn then suddenly sat right up on the couch. "Artie, you're right!" he said.

* * *

Finn went into the school the next day, and as soon as he saw Karofsky there, he shook his head angrily. He ran over, grabbing the larger teen's arm and forcing him into the locker room aggressively.

"What the hell, Hudson?" Karofsky demanded.

Finn ignored his question and punched the bully right in the eye. "I swear to fucking God Karofsky," he growled. "That if you did _anything _to hurt my baby brother I'll fucking kill you! This is just going easy on you." He then proceeded to shove Karofsky right into the locker angrily. He flashed him the middle finger and left, punching a locker.

* * *

Karofsky stayed right where he was, scared for the first time in a long time. He breathed deeply in and out. Hudson was on to something. He was on to them and was suspecting him. He had been watching the news and police officers have been looking all over for Hummel. He knew that if they caught him they would have his ass, and that was the last thing that he wanted. He shook his head. He might as well pay Hummel a visit now. He did nothing in Chemistry anyway, so it was not like the teacher would notice he was gone or like he would care. He waited till Hudson went to singing practice and went to the auditorium. The auditorium was empty, thank God for that. He went over to the trap door to hear Hummel screaming loudly from inside the sack. He closed the door and turned the light on. He untied the sack to see Hummel looking up at him, screaming with tears in his eyes. Karofsky laughed right into Hummel's face, spitting on him.

"Oh Hummel," he said softly, shaking his head. He had a whole bottle of water with the drugs ready, as well as half a bagel. He pulled Hummel out and pulled the gag off of his lips. He held the bagel up with the water. The smaller boy looked desperate for the food. It got to a point where you could now see his broken ribs and his other bones sticking out. He was extremely underweight. He shredded the bagel into small pieces and fed them to Kurt, who began chewing on it in between whimpers. When the entire bagel piece was done, Karofsky tipped the water bottle into the boy's lips. Soon enough he would be incapacitated and out of state. And that was what was happening now. His body was jerking with seizures and he was leaning over, vomiting as saliva built up in his mouth. Hummel stared off into space, almost dream-like. Karofsky laughed at how retarded he looked, how stupid he was from the drugs. His breathing came in wheezes, obviously from the drugs, and his speech was slurring.

"Whoareyou?" he slurred out, his eyes rolling.

Karofsky chuckled at the drugged teen. He place the gag back into his mouth and forced him in the corner. He kicked the numbed boy hard in the side. Kurt's head lolled to the side. His entire body jerked again with a seizure, and he threw up again even though there was very little in his stomach. Karofsky took hold of Kurt's wrist, and he realized his pulse was going faster. High blood pressure. Great. Fantastic. Just fantastic.

* * *

Three hours later when Kurt was beginning to sober, Karofsky quickly gave him more water to drug him. The boy quickly went into his numbed, drugged, retarded state, allowing Karofsky to physically assault him even more. Karofsky punched him in the stomach, the chest, his leg, his arms, his neck, everywhere he could reach. He laughed as he saw Hummel's eyes roll into the back of his head and he went to sleep.

"Nighty night," Karofsky whispered mockingly.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Okay, y'all. So the torture shouldn't last much longer, but at the same time I do not want it to be too short, you know? Cause then it takes away some of the elements in this story. I said I wanted it to be longer than Never Been Raped?, so I do not know how much longer I should torture Kurt. I do not know. And trust I will have somebody come in and save him soon. Trust me I will because when I read this fic over I keep on wanting to finish it soon. I really do, but I want it to last. I'm thinking fifty chapters? I am not sure. I mean I have seen fics last up to a hundred chaps, but I do not know if I want it that long! Review please-Dani! Love you, babes! XOXOX**


	7. Chapter 7

In glee club that afternoon, Finn could barely concentrate on rehearsing. He was too worried about Kurt, too worried about what might happen. After glee club was done, he went into his car and drove home. The car felt empty without Kurt there next to him, with the radio playing and him complaining about how long it takes for him to prepare himself in the morning. Finn would turn on the radio to his favorite channel, Kurt would switch it, they would fight, Finn would complain about Kurt's daily routine, Kurt would complain that his breath stinks, and they would make up and talk some more. It didn't feel the same driving home by himself, because Kurt always came home with him, but if Kurt was feeling sick or something he'd go home early and Finn would drive with Rachel. But Kurt never came home sick last week. He went missing. He felt as though his threat to Karofsky about hurting his little brother wasn't enough. His stepfather was hurting to the point where he would go to work when he felt like he could go to work. Finn shook his head as he pulled up into his driveway, noticing Burt's truck wasn't there. Burt had obviously went to work. Finn knew he'd be working late tonight. However, he noticed Blaine's car there, and he figured Blaine had let himself in. Blaine had been spending a lot of time at the house, saying he just needed to be with people that were going through the process with him. His Warbler friends understood that, and that was why he hadn't been at Warbler rehearsals. Blaine was sitting on the couch, watching the news looking sick to his stomach. Finn shook his head. The police haven't found any evidence yet. They were still looking into it. Finn was just hoping that the police wouldn't give up on Kurt so easily and assume that he was dead. Finn found it to be a good thing that Puck got Lauren Zizes to join on a temporary basis to take Kurt's place, however, Finn didn't want Kurt to think that he's been replaced, that they found somebody better than him, because nobody could replace Kurt, not ever. They would never do that to him, because Kurt would have a kitten. Finn sat down on the couch, staring at the news.

_Police are still investigating for the missing teenage boy that went missing over a week ago. Parents still refuse to speak to the press, however, they did release a statement asking for privacy to grieve and mourn their missing son. He was an active member of the school's glee club, was a good student, a good kid, and always respected authority. Police stated that they found the teen's phone which had clearly fallen out of his hand, and it will be used as evidence. However, while optimistic, the police are still extremely uncertain and are starting to worry if the teen might have been killed. Parents also stated that the boy isn't the type to run away. We will be releasing his name. The boy's name is Kurt Hummel, 16, dark hair, pale skin, grey-blue eyes, about 5 foot 10. If you find somebody of this description, please contact the police immediately. _

"They only have his phone. Like that's gonna help one bit," Blaine sighed miserably.

"Yeah I know. I got into a confrontation with Karofsky. Beat his eye up really nicely. I mean if he has something to do with this-" Finn began.

"Finn I am pretty sure Karofsky doesn't hate Kurt enough to be violent with him," Blaine said.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Finn demanded. "He's been shoving Kurt around since the seventh grade, Blaine! What if he's capable of doing much worse?"

Suddenly, Mike, Artie and Sam came straight in from the back door. Finn forgot Burt never locked the doors because he was always confident he and Finn could protect the house, and between the two of them and the alarm system that was set up 24/7, the family was perfectly safe.

"Did you guys see the news at all?" Mike asked, pointing to the TV.

"Yeah, the only evidence is that his phone was found on the floor by the locker rooms. That's it," Finn said.

"I personally feel that the cops are taking way too much time finding Kurt. I mean come on, Finn. Between myself, Puckerman, Sam, Mike and you we can do a much better job at searching. I do not think that it is necessary for the cops to go gallivanting around the country side," Artie said.

"Well how do you suggest we do that, Artie?" Sam demanded.

"I do not know. All I know is that it has been a week, and that the cops are not doing anything," Artie said with a shrug.

"Yeah I know Artie, but I am not sure if we could do that. What if one of us gets killed?" Mike asked reasonably.

"I am willing to take that risk." Artie shrugged again.

"Yeah me too," Finn said.

"I miss Kurt," Sam said with a sigh.

"So do I," Artie muttered.

Finn nodded along. The entire glee club, including Mr. Schuester, missed him every day and night. Mr. Schue often invited the New Directions to his place for dinner so that they could grieve together as a family rather than alone by themselves, and Finn would be forever grateful for that. The fact that Mr. Schue was making the effort for them to be together and work together. It seemed that Kurt disappearance made them closer together even more. Even Quinn, Santana and Brittany ditched their regular friends to sit with them at lunch and to sleep over with Rachel, Mercedes and Tina. Finn couldn't believe that. They all missed Kurt like crazy every day. They just hoped for Kurt to be found very soon, sooner than later. He just wanted Kurt home, safe and unharmed. Just the thought of Kurt being dead or possibly killed scared all of them to death, and they just hoped he wasn't dead. That was all that they could do was pray and hope.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Kurt WILL be found very, very soon! Trust me!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

**Just so you know, Kurt will be rescued soon. I do not want anybody losing interest with this story. I know I cannot keep repeating the same thing over and over, so I do not know what to do. Maybe this story will be shorter than I wanted it? I do not know what the deal is gonna be but I am not ending it at ten chapters**

* * *

**(two weeks later)**

Kurt just continued to sit in the corner, gagged and tied up so tightly the ropes were burning his wrists and ankles raw. He stared off into space. He didn't know how he got half of his injuries. All he remembered was taking a small sip of water and that was it. He couldn't remember anything and it was scaring him like crazy. He rocked back and forth, feeling the gag between his lips. He wasn't even sure what day it was or what time it was, and it was really starting to worry him like crazy. Tears leaked out of his blood-shot eyes. He continued with rocking back and forth, staring off into space, as he had nothing better to do as of now.

* * *

Finn got into his car, noticing Burt had left for work early. Burt left a note on the kitchen table saying both him and Carol were going out to dinner and a movie later that night, which gave Finn the opportunity to be home alone. Finn just put the car into drive and drove to school. There was no meeting for glee club before school or after school, so that gave him the opportunity to just go home and have time for himself to get his thoughts together. He let out a sigh as he walked into his homeroom class, barely even paying attention, however, as soon as he saw Karofsky there, he shot him the middle finger angrily, glaring at him as he noticed the fading black eye on the large teen's face, feeling pretty proud of himself for doing that. He deserved it and still deserved it, and if he lost his cool, he'd do it again. He let out a frustrated sigh when the teacher released him and he went to first period with the guys, which was gym. Which they happened to have with Karofsky. Coach Beiste was absent due to a hip replacement recovery, so it was the perfect moment for them. They saw Karofsky there changing. Immeidately, they went up to him angrily.

"What the hell do you ladies want?" he demanded aggressively.

"Oh cut it with the all-glee-club-guys-are-gay bullshit and listen up and listen good!" Puck snarled.

"If you did something to Kurt-" Artie said heatedly.

"I never even touched the fag! So how about you back off!" Karofsky growled.

"Oh, trust me I've seen you put your hands on him many times when you were shoving him around the way you have been lately," Sam snarled. He shoved Karofsky's shoulder, glaring right at him.

Karofsky rolled his eyes and shut his locker. "Look, he's a fucking faggot who's spreading an agenda through this school. I have to just say that there are no redeeming qualities about him!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Artie said, his eyes going wide. "You cannot say that there is nothing redeeming or worthy about him! He's got friends, he's in clubs, he makes a contribution to this world! You cannot say that he has no redeeming value. He is not a worthless human being!"

Karofsky rolled his eyes and left the locker room.

* * *

At the end of the day, Karofsky met up with Rick and Azimio.

"Hudson is onto us," he whispered.

"I know. That explains why he gave you a black eye," Rick insisted.

"Look, let's just get to Hummel. The sooner this is done the better." Karofsky shut his locker and led his friends towards the auditorium. However, they were unaware that they were being followed . . . .

* * *

Finn noticed something was fishy when he saw Karofsky, Azimio and Rick "The Stick" walking together. Finn gestured for Sam, Artie and Mike to follow him quietly and quickly, but not too quickly. They pushed through a crush of kids heading out of the school for the weekend. Finn knew that he couldn't make himself noticed by the bullies. Artie and Mike followed what he was doing. They saw the boys going into the auditorium. Quickly, they went inside, closing the doors quietly and hiding behind the seats so they wouldn't be seen. They noticed Karofsky pulling on what appeared to be a trap door. They didn't even know that there was one in the auditorium. When the trap door shut loudly, they quickly ran to the stage, pulling the trap door by an inch. The minute he opened it, he saw Kurt, and it made him want to throw up. Kurt was covered in bruises, was bloody, and his thin body was trembling. He was tied up and gagged against the wall. Rick kicked his side, and Kurt let out a loud, scratchy scream of pain. Finn looked worriedly at Mike. He was hoping Mike knew first aid due to his mother's nursing background, because Kurt would need it right now. Finn quietly opened the door as Azimio kicked Kurt's chest. Mike helped Artie out and managed to get his wheelchair down, somehow. They did it quietly as possible. Just when Rick was about to punch Kurt in the mouth, Finn decided enough was enough.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" he roared angrily. He immediately shoved Karofsky away.

"Nothing," Karofsky tried.

"OH DON'T YOU DARE! THAT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE NOTHING!" Finn snarled. "HOW'S ABOUT STAYING AWAY FROM MY BROTHER, YOU LITTLE BITCH?!" He immediately punched Karofsky hard in the jaw. He saw Artie running over Azimio's foot with his wheelchair, and Mike knocked him out angrily. They then went over to handle Rick. When he was knocked down, they went over to Finn.

"Finn," Artie whispered. "Kurt."

Finn nodded and left it to them. He rushed over to Kurt. He immediately tried to loosen the ropes on Kurt's sore wrists, but they were tied up too tightly. He then found the knife on the ground and gently ran it over the cords on Kurt's hands. He winced as he saw how Kurt's wrists were rubbed raw. He then cut the cords off of his stomach. He bent down to work on the cords surrounding his ankles, which looked ravaged. He gently removed the gag from Kurt's lips, which were puffy and swollen up really badly. He winced at that sympathetically. He noticed the tears on Kurt's cheeks.

"Are you alright?" he demanded, his hands on Kurt's shoulders. He kissed him on the forehead anxiously.

Kurt then burst into tears, sobs coming from his lips. "Yeah," he whimpered out, nodding his head.

Finn then just pulled him into his arms, stroking his hair gently.

"It hurts," Kurt whimpered out.

"I know. Shhh, it's alright, Kurt. We're gonna take you home. Mike's gonna take care of you," Finn whispered. He pulled Kurt's pants and underwear up carefully. He rocked him back and forth to calm him down. He then noticed Mike beating Karofsky until he was on the ground. Mike went over, along with Artie, noticing how badly injured Kurt was. His body was so thin you could see his bones sticking out starkly. He obviously had been given very little to eat and drink.

"Finn, what should we do?" Artie asked.

"We've gotta get him out of here. Most of the people in this school left. Mike bring my car around alright?" Finn asked anxiously. "We'll leave from behind the auditorium."

Mike nodded and took the keys from Finn, running upstairs and bringing Artie with him carefully.

"Come on, Kurt. Let's get you home," Finn whispered gently. He wrapped an arm around Kurt's lower back and underneath his knees, cradling him. Kurt's head lolled onto his chest weakly.

"Home," he whimpered out.

Finn nodded and carefully climbed the stairs, shutting the trap door closed. There was no reason for them to stay here any longer. Kurt was in pain, disoriented and severely underweight. They needed to get him home so Mike could get him fixed up. "Don't worry, Mike will fix you up," Finn whispered.

* * *

Finn immediately texted Blaine once they were in the car, telling him to get to the house, knowing him to be at Warbler practice. He told him that they found Kurt and that they were taking him home. Once they got to the house, Mike opened the door and they went to Kurt's room. Finn moved the sheets and set Kurt down on the bed. They knew Blaine would be there in a matter of minutes. Mike immediately went into his bag and pulled out the gauze. He pulled Kurt's shirt off, immediately noticing Kurt's broken ribs. He wrapped Kurt's ribs tightly to set them. He pulled out cream and rubbed it into Kurt's open, irritated cuts to soothe them. Kurt gasped in pain when he felt the cream get rubbed into the places where the chords had burned him. Kurt shivered as Mike threw the blankets over his injured body.

"Will he be okay?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, he'll be alright. He'll be just fine. He might need the hospital tomorrow, but that's your parents' decision whether they want that or not. I'm calling the police to tell them we found Kurt and to arrest those guys. The sooner they get locked up the better things will be for Kurt." Mike said.

"I hope you are right, dude," Finn whispered.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**So yay! Kurt was found and he's safe at home! Tell if you guys want a trial scene! **


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt continued to shiver underneath his covers. He was obviously feeling cold, so Finn threw a whool blanket over him. His bruises and cuts stuck out starkly on his skin. Sweat was building up on his forehead and his head lolled on the pillows. Mike went inside the room, phone in hand.

"The police found those guys. They're arrested. Though there will be a trial for this, trust me. Karofsky, Rick and Azimio are not gonna get away with this. I also called your parents to let them know Kurt is home. I told them the details of what we found. When they get back from their date they are getting over here immediately and taking him to the hospital," Mike said softly.

Finn nodded. He knew Burt and his mother needed their night out, but Kurt was also their main priority. He knew they were going to be there. It wasn't like they were going to ignore Kurt's needs and be selfish. He could hear Blaine parking outside.

"We should try and get him to eat something when he wakes up. We should get him downstairs on the couch. He's extremely malnourished," Mike said. Finn nodded and managed to lift Kurt and put him downstairs on the couch carefully, throwing a blanket over him carefully. They also heard another car park outside.

"Tina," Mike muttered. He went to answer the door when he heard Blaine pounding on the door. Even that noise didn't waken Kurt. He had fallen asleep the minute they got into the car. He was sleeping like the dead. His breathing was shallow, but he was breathing. Artie just sat in his wheelchair quietly, looking completely crest-fallen and sick to his stomach. Finn sat down on the arm of the sofa, letting out a deep sigh. Kurt was finally home, but what happened in there to him? Just the question made Finn's skin crawl. He shuddered. They would ask Kurt later, but Finn wondered if Kurt would even tell them what had happened down in that place.

Finn turned to see Blaine coming forward. Blaine looked speechless as he looked at Kurt, looking completely stunned. Finn realized this was the first time he saw Blaine this way. Blaine took Kurt by the hand gently. Tina had tears rolling down her cheeks silently, while Artie just looked stunned and sickened.

"How long has he been sleeping?" Tina whispered, wiping her eyes.

"Since we got in the car," Finn said softly.

"And yet remind me why we didn't take him to the ER," Artie said.

"Are you kidding me? Kurt hates hospitals! This is for his own good!" Finn hissed.

"You call this for his own good?!" Artie demanded.

Suddenly, Kurt's head rolled to the side, and he let a groan of pain escape his lips, which were still severely swollen and cracked with dried up blood. He let out a small whimper as his eyelids fluttered. Blaine instantly sat on the edge of the couch. Artie rolled over closer. Mike wrapped an arm around Tina's shoulders gently and guided her into the kitchen. Finn followed them both.

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice was quiet, thin and scratchy, but it was at least a question.

"How are you feeling, baby?" Blaine asked him softly. He leaned in, kissing Kurt on the forehead.

"Sore," he admitted.

"I know," Blaine whispered, taking his boyfriend's hand gently. "Now I wish I could kiss you right now but your lips look pretty screwed right now so we'll do that later."

Kurt let out a chuckle, a sad smile on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Finn was leaning against the counter as Tina boiled water. Mike was sitting at the table, his head in his hands.

"God what did we get ourselves into?" Finn whispered.

"I don't know. All I know is that things have to be taken care of. Your mom and dad will be home in about forty-five minutes. Most likely, Kurt will be in the hospital whether he wants it or not," Mike said.

"Mike you know how much he hates the hospital. He needed to witness his mom dying in there. He'll flip out," Finn insisted.

"He'll be at better hands by professionals, Finn. I only know what I know, and that's only because my mom got promoted to head doctor at the hospital when I was thirteen. But he needs medical attention, Finn. It's what's best for him. We should have taken him to the emergency room," Mike said.

"I was just thinking about how he would feel about that," Finn mumbled.

"I know, but he really does need the hospital. He's been in that hell hole for two weeks and he's ill," Tina said.

* * *

The nightmare was horrible, only he couldn't wake up. It was like he was stuck in it.

_He was being held down, being forced onto his bruised and bloody stomach. He felt Rick's hand come into contact with his rear end, and he screamed, his throat on fire. The gag was still in his mouth, tied around his head very tightly and in between his swollen, bloody lips. He continued to be spanked, his breathing becoming hysterical and severely short. His heart raced, as if he ran two thousand miles. He struggled, unable to feel his legs. He could hear the bastards laughing at his pain as Rick's hand smacked his butt. _

_Slap.  
__Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap.  
__Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap.  
__Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap._

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap._

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap._

_His ass burned in pain, and heard the match flick, and he felt the cigarettes press into his butt, and he screamed out loud, tears pouring down his face like a running faucet. He felt his face get slammed into the ground, blood splattering. He continued to gasp, hardly able to breathe. He felt his pulse going a mile a minute. It was like a nightmare he couldn't wake up from._

* * *

Mike, Finn and Tina dashed into the living room when they heard Artie yelling and panicking. They saw Kurt struggling and moving around on the couch, screaming in his deep sleep, as if he couldn't not wake up. He was choking for air as tears fell down his reddened face.

"What the hell is going on?" Finn demanded.

"I don't know!" Blaine said. Sweat was building up on Kurt's forehead. Mike ran over and put his fingers to Kurt's neck.

"His pulse is through the roof. He's obviously in a panic attack," Mike muttered. "And his blood pressure is getting ridiculously high. That's it I'm calling 9-1-1. Screw waiting. Finn, call your parents!"


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt's breathing continued to wheeze as he sobbed and screamed in his sleep. Mike was on the phone with the emergency line, calling for an ambulance. Meanwhile, Finn was on his phone, trying to get ahold of Burt.

"Pick up the phone, Burt!" he muttered as he passed back and forth anxiously. "Come on Burt pick up the phone! Pick up the phone!" It went to an automatic voicemail. "Burt, it's Finn. Kurt's having breathing problems, his pulse is through the roof. Mike's calling an ambulance we're taking him to the hospital!" He then tried to get ahold of his mother's phone. "Come on Mom! Please! Please answer!"

Mike got off the phone with the hotline and went over to Kurt, who was shaking violently and screaming in his sleep from nightmares. He pinched Kurt's wrist gently. "His pulse is still going crazy." He shook his head as he paced. Kurt let a scream escape his lips.

_"SOMEBODY H-H-HELP M-M-ME!" _Kurt screamed out, sweat soaking his skin. Blaine was holding a moist towel to his forehead. A sob shook his entire frame violently.

"He's not relaxing is he?" Artie cried out.

"You think?" Tina demanded behind a clenched jaw.

Kurt continued to choke and cry out. He twisted around violently. Mike pressed a hand to his chest.

"Oh God his heart is beating so hard. I can feel it. It's a case of PTSD," Mike whispered.

Kurt screamed again, continuing to struggle badly. He was probably imagining being held down by something. No. _Someone. _

"Do you think he can hear us?" Tina asked.

"I don't know. His thoughts are probably so loud right now he probably cannot hear anything else," Blaine whispered, shaking his head.

Kurt continued to let screams and yells escape his swollen lips. His entire body jerked around violently, as if he were having some type of seizure. His entire body jerked so hard he nearly fell off of the sofa, but Blaine and Tina caught him before he fell to the floor. They could hear the sirens outside. Medics burst in, noticed how badly Kurt was injured and how traumatized he was. They immediately strapped him down on the stretcher so he could be held still, but he was still struggling hard and screaming for an escape. They couldn't help but watch with tears in their eyes as an oxygen mask was placed over Kurt's mouth and nose to help him breathe and relax a little. They stood on the porch watching as Kurt was loaded into the ambulance and rushed to the hospital.

* * *

Finn had his head in his hands. His stepfather just texted him and told he'd be there extremely soon, that he and Carol were leaving the movie theater right that instant. Tina and Blaine were silent, while Artie just looked crestfallen. Kurt had been taken into the ICU at least ten minutes ago. He looked over at Mike, who was pacing back and forth looking ill. Mike ran his hands through his hair. They continued to rotate between sitting, pacing and saying very little. Suddenly, Finn saw Burt and his mother coming forward.

"Finn?" Carol whispered. "Is he alright?"

"No I don't know yet, it's been ten minutes they won't tell me," Finn whispered.

Burt just sat down in the chair next to Artie, feeling completely angered, frustrated and hurt. The fact that his son, his baby boy, was taken like that, and noting was done about it, it hurt him, because all he ever wanted was to make things okay for his kid. They all just sat there, waiting to hear about Kurt, just waiting and praying. After at least an hour, Burt fell asleep in the chair, his head resting on his chest. Carol got up to go and get coffee, and Finn followed her, needing to get out of the hospital. They went to the cafeteria and just began to drink the cheep stuff there. It was disgusting, but it was ten times better than nothing at all.

"Finn, sweetie, thank you so much for telling us what happened at the house," Carol whispered, feeling complete pride in her son.

Finn nodded silently. "I know, but in a way I cannot help but feel as though I had failed Kurt and Burt. I promised I'd protect him and I didn't."

"I know, but you guys did the right thing. You should be very proud. You saved his life, Finn," Carol insisted.

Finn nodded silently again, feeling his eyes heat up with tears. "I know. But I do not know how he's doing. I mean-I-"

Carol nodded gently.

* * *

About two hours later, a doctor came up to the group, who all had their heads down to the ground. Burt instantly shot out of his chair.

"Is he okay?" he demanded.

The doctor looked a little bit reluctant to tell them, but he did. "He's got four broken ribs, cuts, bruising, he's extremely malnourished and dehydrated, which concludes that they gave him very little to eat and drink. There are also signs that he has been given ketamine so he was drugged. He's alive, and he will physically be okay. He's asleep right now from the morphine, but you can see him."

"Thank you, doc," Burt whispered. He gestured for his wife and stepson to follow him to Kurt's room. When they walked in, they saw what Finn was praying that whole time not to see.

Kurt was lying in the hospital bed, an oxygen mask over his face and helping him breathe. He had a needle in the back of his hand, giving him fluids and nutrition that he needed, as well as pain medicine. His arms were bandaged and above the sheets. His eyes were shut, the black eye standing out starkly on his pale skin. Finn sat down in the chair right next to Kurt's bed, letting a sigh escape his chest. He could not believe this. Everything that could have gone wrong, did go wrong. He knew Kurt would never forgive him for doing this, but he knew Kurt needed the hospital more than anything in this moment.


	11. Chapter 11

Kurt didn't show any signs of movement. He was breathing steadily, his pulse was coming back to normal. They were all thankful for that. He was currently taking in fluids so he could get rehydrated. The Hudmels just sat there, waiting for any sign. Kurt's head rolled to the side. Kurt's hospital gown covered most of his upper torso. The doctor, Dr. Shepard, came in every few minutes to check his blood pressure and IV. The doctor informed them they were putting Kurt on a feeding tube soon to get some nutrition in him. They still didn't know when Kurt was going to wake up. They were hoping sooner rather than later. Burt beckoned his wife and his stepson to go home and get some real sleep, as it was nearly midnight and all they did was sit there. Burt sat in the chair, taking Kurt's small, pale, cold hand, squeezing it gently. He ran his fingers through his son's hair comfortingly. He then leaned back and slept next to Kurt's bed, figuring Kurt would be out of it until the morning.

* * *

When Finn got home, he had dozens of text messages from the New Directions:

_**Mercedes: **U better b taking good care of my boy!_

_**Artie: **Tell Kurt I am thinking of him right now. _

_**Tina: **Mike and I send Kurt our love. _

_**Puck: **Do I need 2 kick somebody's ass? _

_**Rachel: **WHAT?! KURT COULDN'T BREATHE?! IS HE ALRIGHT? CAN HE STILL SING?! CAN HE?!_

_**Quinn: **I'm praying for him right now. _

_**Sam: **Make sure Kurt gets rest when he gets home. _

_**Santana: **I swear, Hudson, I'm gonna beat the living shit out of those three-faced baffoons if they even go near Kurt again! _

_**Brittany: **Is my dolphin alright? I'm gonna make him a get well card! Tell him to feel better!_

_**Artie: **Make sure u tell Kurt 2 feel better. He deserves it. _

_**Sam: **Who's ass do we need to kick 1st_

_**Mercedes: **Give Kurt a kiss and a hug from me! _

_**Rachel: **tell Kurt I am DEMANDING him to get better!_

_**Tina: **Make sure Kurt knows we are here for him. _

Finn began to answer the texts, knowing the New Directions would kill him if he didn't answer right away to their messages. He sat down on the couch and began to text them all, telling them Kurt's asleep from the morphine and that everything was going to be alright. He leaned back and made an attempt to sleep on the couch, but he couldn't even find the courage to close his eyes. He couldn't close them without seeing how traumatized Kurt looked. It just made him feel sick. He wanted those bastards locked up for life without parole. Sure, Karofsky may have thought he was doing the school a favor, but from what Finn could recall, it was something called kidnapping. From his point of view, those bastards didn't deserve a trial, though he knew it was innocent till proven guilty.

* * *

When Kurt awoke, his head was killing him. There was a beeping noise somewhere nearby. He figured he was in the hospital. He could hear hushed voices speaking as well. He opened his eyes a slither to see the New Directions and Blaine surrounding his bed. He wanted to grin at that, but his face hurt.

"H-How are you feeling?" Quinn whispered.

Kurt shrugged. "How in hell am I supposed to know that? What happened?"

"You had a panic attack and you were tested for PTSD," Artie said. He patted Kurt's knee kindly, which he knew would be bandaged up by now.

Kurt nodded his understanding quietly. He then noticed Mr. Schuester sitting next to him as well. He thought he recognized the stench of that hair gel his Spanish teacher used. Rachel was sitting on the edge of the bed, tears in her eyes. Tina made a squeaky noise. Her eyes were extremely bloodshot.

"In all honesty how are you?" Santana asked.

"Sore, numb," Kurt mumbled behind the mask.

"Oh um, in that case we got some news and you are not gonna like it," Mike muttered. "You-you need to take those guys to court and that means you are gonna need to give an alibi."

Santana spit out several curse words in Spanish, a glare painted of her face. "But they shouldn't be allowed a trial let alone be in the same room as him!" she snarled. "I swear to God, Kurt, if they try anything, I'm gonna beat the shit-"

"Santana, it's the law. Innocent till proven guilty," Sam reminded her.

"He's right, Santana, and while I appreciate your protectiveness I don't want you making any trouble for yourself. Especially you, Puckerman," Kurt said.

"I do not think I will be able to do that, Kurt," Puck said with a sly grin plastered on his face.

"Well you better find some self-control and not get yourself in juvie again," Mike said.

"Do you honestly think I give a fuck if I go to juvie or not?" Puck asked.

"I know," Tina said.

Brittany remained oddly quiet, so did Mr. Schue. Mr. Schue couldn't stop looking at the boy he viewed as a son as much as Finn. He loved Kurt. And the fact that Kurt had been kidnapped and treated like a piece of trash angered him. When he learned of Kurt's disappearance, it took Coach Bieste, Finn, and Mike to hold him back when he was in Figgins's office screaming at his boss, saying he could not believe Kurt got kidnapped and Figgins didn't even care. He was relieved to know Kurt was okay, though he was concerned how Kurt was feeling emotionally.

The New Directions and Blaine stayed with Kurt for about an hour, however, Mr. Schue wanted to stay bhind and find out how hisstudents was feeling.

"Are you alright?" Mr. Schuester asked softly.

"I don't know," Kurt admitted. He had only been rescued just yesterdsay afternoon and he didn't have any time to process it.

"Look, Kurt. If you ever need to talk about something my office is always open okay?" the Spanish teacher told his student. He knew that the attack and the aftermath was making Kurt depressed.

Kurt nodded, though he didn't know if he'd ever be ready to talk about it. Not ever.


	12. Chapter 12

Kurt lay there in his bed, his ass in severe pain just from lying down on it. He didn't even want to know what it looked like after being abused like that. He had been in the hospital for nearly three days now. Just the previous night he had a panic attack when his doctor came in to check on him and the bruising on his rear, which led to him screaming, crying and hardly able to even breathe. He felt complete shame in himself. When he fell asleep, he could hear the voices in his head.

Faggot.

Homo.

Queer.

You're asking for it.

Whore.

Slut.

Fairy.

Queen.

Girl.

Lady-face.

Pussy.

Todger Dodger.

Bum Boy.

Fruit.

Oklahomo.

Princess.

Sod.

Loser.

At first, he didn't even want to believe those words, the names he was being called daily in that hell-hole, but at the same time, he was slowly believing those things, that he was worth nothing or nobody. Maybe his father's life would be easier if he had a normal son, a boy that was like everybody else. Tears rolled down his cheeks just thinking about that. He had been starved and deprived of any hydration. And now he was forced into a feeding tube. He felt ugly and absolutely disgusting. He sniffled, hardly able to even keep anything in, and he broke down, feeling nothing but grief and hating himself. He let a quiet sob escape his throat. He felt like everything about him was some type of sin, like he should go to hell. That was all Karofsky ever told him down there. Almost instantly his tears dried up as he heard his doctor come in.

"Kurt? I-I need to talk to you about something we did when we put you under," Dr. Shepard said.

Kurt nodded, not even knowing if he wanted to hear what the doctor had to say.

"We uhhh . . . . we drug tested you and you had ketamine put into you, which explains why you were not able to remember anything that was going on for a time period. It completely knocked you out. We . . . . we also ran a rape kit . . . . and there is no delicate way to put this . . . . but it came back positive. Apparently it was done more than once," Dr. Shepard said, trying to be as gentle as he possibly could manage.

"Wait, what? By who?" Kurt felt his voice begin to shake.

"Dave Karofsky," Dr. Shepard said, placing a hand on his patient's shoulder.

Kurt felt his eyes heat up and his face crumple. He turned his head away as the tears poured down his cheeks. His shoulders shook violently. He heard the door open.

"What-?" it was Blaine.

"Talk to him," Dr. Shepard whispered. "Please. This-this seems like something he'll need you for."

Kurt could feel Blaine taking one of his hands and squeezing. "Kurt. Are you okay, honey? What's wrong?"

Kurt shook his head, sobs erupting from his sore chest. He gasped, trying to control himself. He looked a little nauseated. Blaine reached for the bucket by the door and Kurt proceeded to be sick in the bin, physically, violently throwing up. Blaine rubbed his back gently. Kurt coughed, choking on the vomit. He spit into the trash can, taking a shuddering breath.

"What happened?" Blaine asked gently.

"Th-th-th-they t-t-t-tested m-me for rape!" Kurt choked out. "It-It came out-it came out p-p-p-p-p-positive! Kar-Karofsky-he-he-!"

Kurt didn't even have to finish the sentence. Blaine grabbed him and pulled him against his chest, stroking his hair to try and calm him. "Shhhh, baby it's okay. I'm right here. Right here."

Kurt whimpered tearfully. His lips trembled violently. He heard the door open again. Finn this time.

"What the hell is going on?" Finn demanded. He rushed over and placed his hand on Kurt's back, rubbing it anxiously.

Kurt shook his head silently, feeling the pain in his ass flaring up. Finn looked lower and noticed the scratches, blisters, bruises and scars on Kurt's rear. His hand flew to his mouth at the horrific sight of it. It was sickening that Kurt's butt looked like that. He moved his hand to Kurt's shoulders and massaged them gently, trying to bring some source of comfort into Kurt's mind and put something good into his head.

* * *

The next morning, it was time for Kurt to go home. It took both Burt and Finn to get him out of bed and dressed in a pair of lose-fitting pajama pants and a McKinley High sweatshirt, which looked laughingly too big on Kurt's thin body. They supported him into a wheelchair and wheeled him out, helping him into the car carefully. Kurt let a gasp of pain escape his lips as his butt came in contact with the seat. He couldn't even sit down without feeling pain. Finn kept an arm around his stepbrother's shoulders, holding him into his side. When they got to the house, Burt, Blaine, Finn and Carol lifted Kurt out of the car and helped him into the house and setting him down on the couch onto a pillow so he could feel a little more comfortable. Finn knew from the state of Kurt's that he'll feel severe pain just from sitting down in a chair. They placed a blanket over him and put his feet up on the table. Blaine and Finn both sat down next to Kurt and proceeded to try and help Kurt by watching his favorite Disney movies. By the time they got through Finding Nemo, Kurt was fast sleep, his head on Blaine's chest, looking a little content and comfortable.

"He never falls asleep until it's officially over," Blaine whispered with a smirk plastered on his dapper features, kissing Kurt's hair gently.

"Do you think that he will ever be okay?" Finn asked softly.

"I do not know. All I know is that it'll take a prayer to get through this," Blaine said softly.

"You know Kurt doesn't believe in God, right?" Finn asked.

"But I do," Blaine whispered. Blaine turned the television off.

"Yeah I know. I know that you do. God I wanna kill Karofsky for what he did to him," Finn muttered.

"I do too. But that's not gonna fix anything or change the fact that he did this to Kurt and put him through hell," Blaine reminded him.

"Why do you always have to be so right all the time?" Finn asked.

"I honestly do not know, but I don't have the answers to everything," Blaine said.

"You seem to."

"I know. I mean what I've been put through at my old high school only made me stronger, and this is only gonna make Kurt stronger. I know it."

"You really think so?"

"I do. I always do," Blaine insisted.


	13. Chapter 13

About a week later, Kurt entered the school with Finn. He had been informed that a YouTube video of Karofsky's sexual assault got posted, and that the bullies were allowed to return to the school, on condition that they stay away from Kurt, but Kurt doubted that would ever work. As he went to his locker with Finn, he shuddered as he saw Azimio a few feet away. He didn't know how and why those bullies were allowed back in, and he didn't care one bit. As long as he wasn't being harassed, he was one happy camper. He grabbed his history text book and shut his locker. He knew that this was going to be a very hard day for him to have to deal with, but he knew he needed to fight it hard. Harder than he ever fought. He knew Finn and the guys were not going to let him out of their sight at all, so as long as they were around him, he was safe. Finn walked him to history.

"If Mr. Walsh gives you problems, take it to Mr. Schue. You know how the guy gets," Finn whispered.

Kurt nodded. Mr. Walsh wasn't really a very chill guy, let alone the most patient teacher. He was known for his problems with children of color and homosexuality. Kurt actually wanted to transfer out of his class from the beginning of the year when he learned he got placed in there. When you were in Mr. Walsh's class you were in the snake pit.

* * *

Somehow, Kurt managed to make it through history class. However, it wasn't easy. All Walsh did was give him filthy looks. He walked down the hall with Mike to the English class that they had together. Mike kept on giving him concerned looks. Kurt felt extremely uneasy and sickened, and he could tell Mike was seeing that in his eyes. Kurt didn't know how he would be able to get through the rest of the day without some form of panic attack. He jumped when he heard a locker door slam.

"You alright?" Mike asked softly, concerned.

Kurt nodded quietly, though he didn't feel one bit okay. He felt nauseated and ill, and that was how he felt the whole day. He spent lunch in the bathroom, tears rolling down his cheeks silently as he texted Blaine about how his day was going and how hard it was for him right now. However, he did have glee rehearsal that day, so at least it was something to look forward to. When he exited the bathroom, he went to Spanish, which he happened to have with Karofsky, who sat behind him, however, Puck and Santana sat at both of his sides, and he knew they would break Karofsky's fingers if he tried touching Kurt in any form during class. When Spanish was over, he began to walk towards the choir room. However, he was stopped by Tina and Artie on his way there.

"Kurt are you alright?" Tina asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Kurt said.

"We're just concerned, that's all," Artie said softly.

Kurt nodded, however, when he saw a crowd drawing, and Karofsky appearing to be the main focus of it with people surrounding his cell phone, Kurt knew it was a big problem.

"Oh hell no," he whispered. He saw Finn, Puck, Mike, Sam, Santana and Lauren Zizes standing by. This was too perfect. He stalked right over to where Karofsky was laughing his ass off. "Hey everyone I have announcement to make! You all wanna meet my little co-star from the video? Well here he is!" he cried out, glaring directly at the bully.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Hummel?" Karofsky growled.

"Oh please! You know what the hell I am talking about!" Kurt's voice began to shake hysterically. "I was drugged and helpless and you assaulted me!" Santana went in closer just in case she needed to make a jump.

"Oh, you call that assault?!" Karofsky snarled, growing angrier. "That's not assault! This is assault!" The bully aggressively went in and smacked Kurt in the face with the back of his hand and punched him in the gut. Santana ran in and practically jumped on Karofsky angrily, kneeing him in the groin ad screaming profanities in Spanish. Kurt felt his eyes heat up with tears as Finn wrapped an arm around his shaking shoulders, sobs erupting from his body. He could hear Santana scream, "That's how we do it in Lima Heights!"

"Kurt it's okay. It's okay," Finn whispered, guiding him towards the choir room. Kurt let sobs escape his chest, which was still sore. He clutched his bruised stomach, which was still hurting. The minute they got into the choir room, Kurt collapsed to the floor in a panic attack, screaming. Mr. Schue could hear it from his office and he ran to Kurt, going onto his knees watching his student squirm, scream and cry out and hardly able to breathe. Kurt choked and coughed violently, and the minute he got out of it, he ran to the door and proceeded to be sick in the bin, physically, violently throwing up, the vomit burning his throat. Mr. Schue and Finn pulled him to his feet and sat him down in Mr. Schuester's office. The teacher gave his student a cup of water to sip at slowly to settle his stomach.

"Are you alright?" Mr. Schuester asked his student.

Kurt shook his head. He looked completely ashamed. Tears of humiliation sprung to Kurt's eyes and he buried his face deeply into his hands as they heard the sounds of police cruisers pull up in front of the school. They could hear Karofsky, Azimio and Rick shouting profanities angrily as they were taken away. Kurt's throat tightened, as well as his chest, which felt extremely restricted. He felt his whole body begin to shake. Mr. Schuester put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm gonna go and get Ms. Pillsbury." And he rushed off to go find the guidance counselor.


	14. Chapter 14

Mr. Schuester returned into his office with a very grim-looking Emma, who took a seat beside Kurt, putting a comforting hand on hiss arm. Kurt was still shaking violently in the chair. Mr. Schue sat down on his desk across from Kurt, leaning over in concern. Finn was rubbing his hand across Kurt's shoulders. He just wished that there was something he could do for Kurt that would make things better, but he didn't know what to do at all that could make this better. If he could erase time, he would, but that was impossible. Tears rolled down Kurt's reddened cheeks silently.

"Kurt," Emma said, gently but firmly. "I need you to understand that none of this is your fault. You do not deserve any of this."

Kurt just shook his head, hardly able to say anything. He was traumatized after Karofsky smacked him in the face; he could only guess that was what had triggered his panic attack. He felt tears burn his reddened cheeks as he looked down at his trembling hands in embarrassment.

"Kurt, you did nothing wrong, okay? We need you to understand that this is not your fault," Mr. Schue whispered as he felt his heart break for his troubled student, who he now viewed as one of his own children.

Kurt shook his head again silently. His lips trembled. Tears splashed in his eyes.

"Kurt," Finn whispered, continuing to rub his shoulders. "What Karofsky did is not your fault. It's his. Okay? It has nothing to do with your clothes or your behavior. That's like saying a girl who is wearing a short skirt in a bar late at night is asking for rape or to be knocked up. Karofsky is sick, okay? I do not care if you walk down the streets naked on Public Nudity Day in New York. Unless you give the okay for sex, and that person touches you against your will, it's rape; it's forced; it's not consensual if you do not give the permission. Like you said. You were drugged, and Karofsky decided to assault you. If there is anybody to blame, it's the person that forced you into sex while you were high from drugs and incapacitated. You had no control over it."

"If I haven't followed him into the locker room . . . ." Kurt began.

"Kurt none of this is your fault. You did not ask for it." Finn shook his head. "Okay? What Karofsky is doing is slut shaming, and it's complete bullshit."

Kurt felt his chest constrict as he was about to go into a panic attack. He could barely breathe. He fell out of the chair against Finn as he struggled to breathe. Finn just rubbed his back. Kurt could feel Mr. Schue right next to him.

"Kurt," his teacher whispered. "We will take this to the office, okay? The cops are gonna keep hold of Karofsky, Azimio and Rick and we are going to take this to Figgins. Ms. Pillsbury and I will call your parents. This will all be sorted out soon.

Kurt nodded, looking pale as a ghost. Finn lifted him to his feet, supporting him as they went to Figgins's office.

* * *

Burt was at the shop, changing a customer's oil, when he heard the phone ring. He wiped his hands on a dish rag and went to go and get the phone.

"Hello?" he said.

_"Mr. Hummel? This is Emma Pillsbury from William McKinley high school. I'm your son's guidance councilor. You should get over here as soon as possible. An incident happened involving Kurt." _

"What?" he asked, feeling sick.

_"He got into an altercation with David Karofsky." _

As soon as Burt heard those words, he slammed the phone down and ran out the door, calling Carol telling her he was picking her up from work. He needed to get the school quickly.

* * *

Kurt and Finn waited in the office on the couches, sitting across from Karofsky, Rick and Azimio. Kurt was clearly uncomfortable even being in the same room was the three bullies that kidnapped and tortured him to death. His entire frame shook as he saw Karofsky glare at him in anger. Figgins just sat in his desk, looking back and forth. He felt complete sympathy towards Kurt. The child had been tortured to death and starved and beaten and drugged and then raped multiple times. He had no idea who to align himself with or whose side he should be on. He honestly had no clue. He needed to hear both sides of the story of what happened before he even made a drastic decision like this. He always thought of Karofsky, Rick and Azimio as model students, but Kurt was all straight A's and had so much potential. Finn glared at him, and he felt a pang, knowing that he completely lost trust of the quarterback, and he knew why, because Kurt was his stepbrother. He saw the two cops right by the door, and he could see some of the New Directions already making their way through: Mike, Artie, Sam and Santana. He hated needing to do this, knowing practically the whole school knew about it at this point. He knew Mr. Hummel was going to be absolutely furious with him. But he was willing to take the punches.

* * *

Burt gripped the steering wheal tighter, his knuckles turning stark white as he slammed his foot on the gas peddle even harder. He was murderous and wanted to kill. The thought of somebody hurting his son, his Kurt, his little boy, it only made him angrier. Carol had tears rolling down her soft cheeks. Kurt was her son too, and it sickened her to know there were people in that high school who would want to take advantage of him. Burt slammed on the gas peddle harder, and they got to the high school. Burt marched right towards the office with Carol on his heals. He could see Mike, Santana, Sam and Artie outside the office.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked softly.

"Waiting to hear," Artie muttered, adjusting his glasses on his nose.

Santana spit out several words in Spanish, her face turning a deep scarlet color as her jaw clenched. She looked like she was about to participate in the hanging of Jesus on the cross; that was how angry she looked. "I swear to Jesus Christ, the Holy Spirit, the Quran, Buddha and every other religious thing on the fucking planet that if Karofsky tries anything I will beat the shit out of him," she snarled, her nostrils flaring out. She spit on the ground angrily, glaring at the floor.

Burt nodded. That was what he was feeling. He already saw Karofsky's father in there. The minute he walked into the office, Kurt's head shot up and he darted out of his seat and right into his father's arms, tears soaking into Burt's shirt. Burt glared directly at Figgins. He didn't care what happened as long as his child was safe from that monster.


	15. Chapter 15

"Now, I need to hear the entire story," Figgins said sternly. "Dave, Rick, Azimio, would you please start from your point of view?"

_There is no point of view! _Kurt thought angrily as he looked over at Mr. Schue, who looked just about as angered as he did. _What happened, happened! _

Karofsky, Rick and Azimio told what they thought, but it was about as phony and disgusting as they were. They were blaming it all on Kurt for the kidnapping and rape, claiming Kurt was looking for it. The situation found them. Kurt shook his head. Finn looked ready to punch a wall.

"Mr. Hummel, would you explain what happened?" Figgins asked.

Kurt began to tell the truth, the whole truth, about what happened. He felt sickened just telling them, but he knew it was something that they needed to hear. When Kurt finished, Figgins looked at both him and the bullies, pondering what to do.

"Well . . . ." Figgins began. "I know that this is a sensitive situation for all of you."

"Oh I wouldn't call it sensitive . . . ." Finn began. He looked pissed off and ready to start screaming.

"Finn, calm down," Carol muttered to her son.

"But . . . . um . . . . there is not enough solid evidence," Figgins finished.

"What do you mean not enough?!" Kurt's voice sounded hysterical, like he was about to cry at any moment.

"Look, I am caught between a rock and another rock, here. Okay? This is not an easy decision for me to make," Figgins insisted.

"Oh for God's sake Figgins! This is ridiculous!" Mr. Schuester said. He looked pissed off.

"William . . . ."

"Figgins, come on! This has been going on for about three weeks total! Okay?! They've done enough damage! You are not being consistent at all, you cannot enforce anything. There is a zero-tolerance policy for physical violence, why are you not enforcing the rules?" When he only got silence as a response, Will rolled his eyes and shouted, "Hellooooo?!"

"Because shoving doesn't count, William!" Figgins said.

"Oh what happened was more than a shove into a locker. It was assault! You are a weak leader! You are not going to fix anything by telling Dave, Rick and Azimio that what they did was wrong and putting them in detention. That won't fix a damn thing! This isn't just slushies and dumpsters anymore. We're talking about a lawsuit for sexual harassment, kidnapping and assault! This is serious!"

"And I am not denying that it is . . . ."

"Yes you are! You've been denying it for years!" Mr. Schuester fired back.

"No I am not in denial William! I am in a hard place right now!"

"No you are not! The evidence is clear and bright as day! It is practically being spoon-fed to you! Okay? It's suddenly okay for this to slide by?!" Burt demanded, standing up from the sofa and standing by the Spanish teacher. "If you cannot tolerate somebody treating you like complete shit, then you should not allow these guys to treat my son or any other student like that! It's plain and simple! Stop being so hard headed! Because if you are so consistent and such a good principal, why is this out of control and in such a bad spot?! The sooner you get that through the scull the better!"

"Look I am doing the best job that I can!" Figgins said.

"No you are not!" Burt insisted.

Karofsky just sat there rolling his eyes. Finn glared at him in complete anger and resentment. He stood up, ready to kill. He noticed Rick's father was wearing some type of smirk that was plastered on his face, as if he thought this was funny. Karofsky's father glared at his son. Finn couldn't believe that a father like that could have a son that was so screwed up and such a bully. Finn looked over at Kurt, who had his head in his hands.

"Mr. Karofsky could you please explain your point of view again?"

Karofsky looked angered and full of lust. "I'm not a fag! Okay?! It should not be a bad thing to say that is wrong behavior and we do not want it in our society! That's what this is about! Being responsible for who you sleep with and who you spread your legs for!"

"Last time I checked Kurt wasn't spreading his legs for anybody! I mean come on, Karofsky! That's like saying that a girl who dresses in a short skirt in a bar late at night is asking for rape to happen! Get your head out of your ass!" Finn snapped.

Karofsky then rose from his seat. "You wanna settle this now?"

"Fine. It's just you and me. You hit me you hit the fucking floor. Any time you are ready, go," Finn growled. As it was predicted, Karofsky was the first to shove, Finn responded with another and they proceeded to brawl right then and there until Burt and Paul had to go in and break it up between their sons, with Will standing between them.

"God the both you just stop it with the fighting!" Will said.

"Mr. Schue I don't give a fuck!" Finn snapped.

"I know Finn!" Will said. "David sit back down right now!"

"Fuck you," David muttered.

"Watch your mouth!" Will snapped angrily. "I'm not gonna be talked at like that! I'm sick of your attitude and it is not okay anymore! What kind of respect is that?"

"The same respect you are giving me!" Karofsky shouted back. Will stood in front of Kurt, as if to block him from Karofsky's view.

"Figgins don't just sit there!" Will shouted.

"Finn, William! Fine! David, Rick, Azimio, that's it! You three are expelled! No more free passes!" Figgins shouted.

"What?" Azimio demanded.

"What?" Rick's father asked. "Figgins if I could make a preposition for you-"

"No, Mr. Nelson! No more free passes! I'm making it clear!" Figgins said.

"But my son shouldn't be expelled for something he didn't do!" Rick's father really was a piece of shit.

"Well too bad!" Figgins said. The cops ushered the bullies and the respective parents out of the room and into the hallway. Finn wrapped an arm around Kurt and guided him out of the office. Kurt's whole frame was shaking violently. Tears were dripping down his cheeks.

"Kurt, Kurt it's gonna be okay," Finn whispered.

Kurt shook his head. His hands were shaking. He looked up at Finn, his eyes reddened from the tears. Finn sat Kurt down in a chair carefully and wrapped an arm around his quaking shoulders. "I-I w-w-wanna go home," Kurt whimpered.

"Shhh I know," Finn said softly. He pulled Kurt to his chest gently, rubbing his back. "It'll be alright. It'll be alright."

* * *

When they got home, Kurt went to his room, shutting the door. Finn's was right across the hall so he decided to check on his brother. He knocked quietly on the door. "Kurt are you alright?" He opened the door to find Kurt ontop of his bed with his face in his hands.

"No," Kurt whimpered.

Finn sat on the edge of his bed gently and rubbed Kurt's arm comfortingly. "I know you are scared and frustrated about this."

Kurt shook his head. "What am I gonna do?"

"I do not know, Kurt, but it'll be okay. It'll be fine."

Kurt let a sob escape his trembling lips. He sat up, looking nauseated and hurt and humiliated.

"Do you want to eat anything?" Finn asked softly.

Kurt shook his head. "I'm not hungry."

Finn nodded. "You'll be alright. We will take this to trial and get this taken care of, okay?"

Kurt shook his head down, officially having doubts.


	16. Chapter 16

Blaine came over to the house later that night after Warbler rehearsal, dashing up to Kurt's bedroom to see his boyfriend sitting on the bed, his head in his hands.

"Babe?" Blaine asked softly.

Kurt jumped and looked up to his boyfriend. "W-W-W?"

"Finn told me about what happened at school today. Are you okay?" Blaine asked, sitting down next to Kurt.

Kurt shook his head. "No, no I am not. How am I supposed to be okay?"

"I just came by to check on you that's all. I told Wes and David-you remember them, right?"

Kurt nodded. He remembered Blaine's two best friends.

"They told me that they wish you their best. Finn told me about what Karofsky did."

"I-I kinda started it. I set him off," Kurt mumbled.

"No, Kurt. You didn't. You were upset and angry and you had every right to feel the way that you felt. Do you want to talk about it?" Blaine asked attentively.

"No." Kurt shook his head.

"You cannot hold this in forever."

* * *

_He was in the sack again, desperately trying to push his head out and escape. The smell of the bag was nauseating and made his stomach turn. Being in there forced him to pee and poop in the bag, which filled in with an atrocious, stomach-churning stench. Just the smell of his body waste caused him to throw up several times in the sack, which only made the smell worse. His stomach hurt from lack of food, and his mouth felt dry. The gag between his lips was extremely tight on his face, and his whole body radiated with excruciating pain. Tears rolled down his hot cheeks. The room was pitch black. His whole body shook. He felt cold and sick. His lips were extremely swollen and puffy. He shook his head as he heard the light snap on and the trapdoor slam shut. The bag got untied and he was forced out and thrown down onto the concrete. Karofsky sat on his chest and backhanded him in the face and Rick and Azimio watched laughingly. Karofsky then flipped him over and Azimio sat on his numb, bruised legs and proceeded to spank him and call him names in between. _

_Slap. _

_"Faggot!" _

_Slap. _

_"Homo!" _

_Slap. _

_"Turd!" _

_Slap. _

_"Sod!" _

_Slap. _

_"Loser!" _

_Slap. _

_"Fairy!" _

_Slap. _

_"Oklahomo!" _

_Slap. _

_"Reject!" _

_Slap. _

_"Cock-sucker!" _

_Slap. _

_"Bitch!" _

_Slap. _

_"Slut!" _

_Slap. _

_"Burn in hell!" _

_Slap. _

_"Anti-Christ!" _

_Slap. _

_"Degenerate!" _

_Slap. _

_"Weak!" _

_Slap. _

_"Baby!" _

_Slap. _

_"Cunt!" _

_Slap. _

_"Fucker!" _

_Slap. _

_"Worthless bum-driller!" _

_Slap. _

_"Butt-buddy!" _

_Slap. _

_"Fruit!" _

_Slap. _

_"Nancy boy!" _

_Slap. _

_"Mattress Muncher!" _

_Slap. _

_"Queen!" _

_Slap. _

_"Princess!" _

_Slap. _

_"Shit stabber!" _

_Slap. _

_"Twink!" _

_Slap. _

_"Pansy!" _

_Slap. _

_"Flit!" _

_Slap. _

_"Cock-knocker!" _

_Slap._

_"Queer!" _

_Slap. _

_"Ginger beer!" _

_Slap. _

_"Tranny!" _

_Slap. _

_"Lady!" _

_Slap. _

_"Fruit Salad!" _

_Slap. _

_"Fey!" _

_Slap. _

_Kurt sobbed and screamed at every impact of the spank, his breathing becoming tighter and his chest becoming restricted. He tried to move his fingers to claw for freedom, but he couldn't feel them. He screamed even louder, his throat turning raw and burning. He then felt a blow to the head or something, and he could feel somebody shaking him violently. _

He instantly sat up, his breathing heaving. He felt hands on his back and sweat pouring down his neck. He noticed a paper bag being placed into his hands, and he proceeded to breathe into it until his breathing became somewhat normal. He choked and spluttered. His eyes shut tightly, and he collapsed against his father's chest. He gasped out as he felt hands on his back. Finn and Carol. His body shook violently, his entire body shaken in fear and anguish. He felt himself being helped out of bed and downstairs on the couch. Carol rushed into the kitchen while Burt called 9-1-1 to ask for any type of instructions to calm his son down. Finn's arm was tightly around him as his shoulders quaked.

* * *

About five minutes later, Kurt was sipping at a mug of hot tea with shaking fingers, trying to breathe. The nightmare seemed so real he felt trapped in it. He was afraid of needing to be taken to the hospital. A blanket was wrapped over his shoulders and a cold rag was on his forehead as he leaned back, breathing deeply. Tears leaked out of his eyes just remembering the panic attack. A ringing in his ears was there.

"Are you alright?" Burt asked softly.

Kurt nodded. He let a shuddering breath escape his trembling lips. He continued to sip at the tea, breathing deeply. He felt Carol kiss his forehead.

"Sweetheart you don't have to go to school tomorrow. You've had enough for a day, okay?" she whispered.

Kurt nodded. As if he wanted to return to school. He didn't want to go back there. He couldn't. He just couldn't. Finn was holding his hand tightly in his own. He didn't want to leave the couch. He felt comfortable knowing he was surrounded by his family, by people that loved him unconditionally. He closed his eyes, feeling sleep take over him. The touch of Finn's hands awoke him when he picked him up off of the couch to carry him to bed, but he fell back asleep when his head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**I have decided that I am going to do a prequel to my Never Been Raped story. It is more like how the bullying started for Kurt back in middle school, leading up to him meeting Blaine and then the kiss and rape. If you have any thoughts and ideas for it, leave a message in my inbox for suggestions. I'd really, really appreciate it very much! Love you, babes! XOXOXO! **


	17. Chapter 17

As it was predicted, Kurt ended up staying home the next day from school. He stayed hogged up in his bedroom, lying in bed. After the nightmare and panic attack from the previous night, it shook him to the bone deeply. His father was downstairs in the living room. Kurt refused to come out of his room all day long, so he rotated his time between Facebook stalking Blaine, watching movies and lying in bed doing nothing. He refused breakfast, and Burt didn't blame his son for not having much of an appetite. Kurt was currently on his computer, looking at Blaine's Facebook page. Blaine switched the photo of him with the Warblers to him and Kurt on their first date at the park. Kurt blinked tears. He wanted to give himself to Blaine, and he couldn't even do that, because that opportunity had been stolen from him. He shook his head, the tears rolling silently down his cheeks. He didn't understand why his family still loved him, why his friends could even look at him, and why Blaine even wanted him. Azimio, Karofsky and Rick were right. He wasn't normal. He was a freak. He was worth nothing, so he might as well start acting like it and make everyone know it. His entire body ached, his ass hurt, and his stomach was bruised. He couldn't stop thinking about the names those three bastards called him and how bad they treated him. He shook his head tearfully. He went over to his bed, pulled out a piece of notebook paper and a pen, and proceeded to write.

_Dear Blaine, Finn, New Directions, Mr. Schuester, Daddy and Carol, _

_I am so sorry. But I cannot do this anymore. I've been putting up with this for way too long. I guess it's over. I guess it's done. I'm so sorry for being such a huge failure and disappointment as a friend, student, son and brother. You've done your best with a hopeless case. Thank you guys for treating me decently, but I do not belong here. I'm sorry. I'm a stupid slut. I am a freak. A complete freak. Goodbye. Forgive me. __Kurt. _

He went over to his closet and pulled out a belt, wrapping it around his neck, standing on a stool and he jumped off, leaving himself to hang in the closet.

* * *

Finn walked down the hall towards glee club rehearsal. He didn't expect Kurt to go to school today at knew yesterday overwhelmed his stepbrother and took a lot out of him. He felt awful knowing Kurt needed to go through this hard time. He suddenly felt his phone buzz in his pocket, and he pulled it out, realizing Burt was calling him.

"Hello?" he asked.

_"Finn you've gotta get to the hospital right now! It's Kurt! Blaine's on his way!" _

Finn instantly hung up the phone and ran to his car, unlocking it and speeding to St. Rita's as fast as his car could take him. When he got to the parking lot, he saw Burt, Blaine and his mother in the waiting area.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"Kurt attempted to hang himself in his closet. I found him hanging," Burt whispered.

"Wh-Why?" Finn asked anxiously.

"I don't know," Burt muttered.

They all just sat there in the waiting room, waiting to hear any news. They suddenly saw a doctor coming up to them.

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine, Burt. He is. He needs to rest. Clearly he's overwhelmed and after his panic attack last night he couldn't take anymore. I would suggest a physiatrist but I do not know how he would take that. He keeps asking for Blaine and Finn," the doctor said.

Blaine and Finn the doctor to Kurt's room. Finn opened the door. Kurt just lied there in the bed, his neck appearing to have marks from where he attempted to hang himself. Blaine sat down next to Kurt quietly.

"It's not what it looks like," Kurt whispered. He sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

"Kurt why did you try to kill yourself?" Finn asked.

"I don't know what else to do! How am I supposed to live my life knowing that I'm depressed and that I had my virginity taken? That the entire school is going to see me as some dumb slut?" Kurt asked, tears building up in his eyes.

"Kurt come on you didn't give any form of consent to Karofsky, so therefor you did not ask for it one bit, okay? You were drugged. You couldn't do anything about it," Blaine insisted.

"But if I hadn't followed him-" Kurt began to say.

"No, Kurt. You didn't say yes. You were not asking to be beaten and tortured like that. Don't even try to think that this is your fault. That you are the one to blame. And I know that you want out of this but killing yourself isn't the answer," Finn whispered.

"Then what is?!" Kurt demanded shrilly. Tears poured down his cheeks miserably.

"Kurt come on. You are not alone, okay?" Blaine whispered.

Kurt shook his head. His lips trembled.

* * *

After being on a twenty-four hour watch and staying home with his father, Kurt insisted a day alone in the house so that he could readjust to things. That afternoon, he examined his whole body in the mirror. His ass was covered in bruises, marks, cuts, burns and blisters from all the times he was spanked and burned. His stomach was covered in bruises, scars and burns. His black eye was fading, but all he saw was what Karofsky and those douches saw: a slut, a whore, a fag, a worthless human with no redeeming value or qualities. His body shook just thinking about the names he was called. Faggot, Homo, Queer, Loser, Reject, Slut, Whore, Sod, Queen, Princess, Lady, Nancy Boy. He shook his head, placing his hands over his ears as he began to cry. He felt so ashamed of his body, of who he was, of what he was. He didn't want this. He wanted to be normal. He turned around and looked at his bruised, blistered butt cheeks. His ass still hurt from being spanked repeatedly. He shook his head, tears pouring down his cheeks. He then heard his door open and he screamed out, hiding himself behind the door as Blaine walked in.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-?"

"I came by to check on you and make sure you were okay," Blaine said. "Kurt are you alright?"

"Don't even look at me!" Kurt sobbed out. He buried his face into his hands deeply. He fell to the floor. Blaine went over to him carefully and pulled Kurt up to his feet. He noticed the bruises on Kurt's stomach and how savaged the skin on his buttocks looked.

"They did that to you?" Blaine asked softly.

Kurt nodded and broke down. "I-I-I-I-I d-d-d-d-don't want a-a-a-a-any-any-anybody-anybody seeing that!"

Blaine just bent down and pulled Kurt into his chest. "Shhhh, baby I know. I know. Shhhhhhhh. Shh, shh, shh. I know. I know you are feeling ashamed and embarrassed right now, but it is gonna be okay. You'll be fine. You're gonna get through this we'll help you," Blaine said gently.

Kurt whimpered, breathing in his scent and sighing, resting his head on his boyfriend's chest.


	18. Chapter 18

Kurt entered the school with Finn, at least a week after his suicide attempt. He was met with dirty looks from most of the students, who glared at him in complete hatred and disgust. He felt his eyes beginning to heat up as he went to his locker. He wanted to vomit when he saw the word 'queen' had been written on his locker in shaving cream. Finn kept his hand on his back. Kurt opened his locker, but various period pads and tampons flew out.

"Finn," he whimpered.

"It's . . . ." Finn couldn't say that it was okay, because it wasn't. Kurt reached for his history text book, but the word 'cocksucker' had been written on it. The word 'Nancy boy' had been written on the inside of locker door with a purple sharpie. Finn shut the locker door. "Don't worry, I'll tell Puck to clean it off."

Kurt nodded, his shoulders hunched over. His butt was still burning in pain. When he entered history class, he tried his best to ignore the looks of hatred being sent his way. Several students sent him death threats telling him to go and kill himself, to try and hang himself again. Mr. Walsh gave him looks of disgust and anger. When Kurt exited the history classroom, he was about to head to English. Mike was out sick with the flue, so he was on his own that day. However, lunch was the period he dreaded the most, mostly because there was a huge lack of supervision in the cafeteria. When he was about to head towards the cafeteria, he felt several hockey players grab his arms.

"What are you-?"

"Teaching you a lesson bitch. This is a favor from Rick the Stick," one of them said. It was Seth Cooper, the hockey team captain. Kurt knew that this wasn't good instantly. They shoved him into the bathroom, punching him hard in the face. They slammed him up against the wall, shoving him to the floor and pinning him down on the tile floor. He noticed one of the hockey players pulling their pants off and shoving his anal directly in Kurt's face. Kurt shied away, but the instant he felt urine coming onto his face, it suddenly became a lot harder to breathe.

* * *

_He was lying on the ground again, his entire body tied up. He couldn't feel his legs, his arms or anything. He was so sore. All Karofsky, Rick and Azimio could do was laugh at his pain. They seemed to enjoy the fact that he was in pain. He still had the gag around his head tightly. Rick punched him hard in the face, and he gasped out in pain. _

_"I think I need to take a piss," Azimio said lightly. He grinned madly. Kurt's eyes went wide as Karofsky and Rick locked his head still. Azimio pulled his pants and underwear down and proceeded to kneel on Kurt's chest, putting his anal right in Kurt's petrified face. The pee squirted onto Kurt's face, and Kurt proceeded to choke as the revolting smell of urine filled his nostrils. As soon as Azimio was done peeing on him, he threw up violently on the concrete, and was kicked in the chest hard, causing him to feel his ribs to crack. He gasped out, sobbing as he was forced back in the sack, which was filled with the disgusting aroma of vomit, pee and poop. His waste._

* * *

Scott Cooper continued to pee all over Kurt's face. Kurt gasped out. He was about to enter into another state of a panic attack. He was then forced up by the hair and dragged into an empty cubicle, and proceeded to have his head dunked in the toilet. The toilet flushed every minute or so. Kurt choked, screamed and cried, struggling and shaking violently against the hockey players, who laughed right at him. Just when he was about to be dunked back into the toilet for another swirlie, he felt somebody pulling the hockey jocks off of his body. He could distinctively feel somebody's presence next to him. Just the rough feeling of driving gloves resting on his back told him it was Artie. And by the sounds of the grunts and swearing, it was Finn and Puck that freed him. Kurt gasped for air, coughing and spitting up water as Artie patted his back. Puck exited the bathroom while Finn knelt to him.

"Kurt are you alright?" he asked anxiously.

Kurt nodded, coughing in response. His chest still felt very restricted.

"Kurt what happened? Did you have another-?" Artie began to ask, knowing Kurt probably had an anxiety attack.

Kurt nodded. "Th-They t-t-triggered it," he choked out.

"What did they do?" Finn asked.

"They-they t-t-t-took a piss on my f-f-face," Kurt sobbed. "A-Azimio d-d-d-did the-the-"

Finn let out a deep sight, watching as Artie rubbed Kurt's shaking shoulders in concern.

"Kurt do you want us to report this to Mr. Shcue? I already know he would take this to Figgins cause he wont have it," Artie said.

Kurt nodded as Finn helped him to his feet. Finn and Artie both got him to Mr. Schuester's office. As soon as the teacher saw Kurt's clothing was soaked to the bone, he sat Kurt down and offered him a cup of water to recover. Finn knew Kurt was going to want to take an exceptionally long shower when they got home and possibly throw up, however, he knew Kurt wouldn't want to be the coward.

"Kurt, did they do anything else besides-?"

Kurt shook his head. "N-No. Not they didn't. Nothing more than that," he said.

Mr. Schuester nodded. He got up and went to go to the principal office.

"Kurt, do you even wanna go into the cafeteria?" Artie asked softly.

Kurt shook his head.

"Do you wanna go home or do you wanna stay?" Finn asked.

"I-I-I'll stay, but can we eat in the choir room? I-I don't know if I'll be able to-" Kurt began.

"Fine. Do you want me to get Mercedes?" Artie asked.

Kurt just nodded in response. Finn helped him into the choir room and sat him down in a chair.

"Do you wanna eat anything?" Finn asked softly.

"I don't know," Kurt admitted, hardly able to think about food right now.

"Okay, but you are eating when we get home," Finn insisted.

Mercedes and Artie then entered, and the four ate in silence. Kurt was grateful for the fact that Finn and Artie did that for him, but he was still terrified.


	19. Chapter 19

After the humiliation that was that afternoon, Kurt and Finn finally got to go home after Mr. Schuester revealed to them that the hockey players, as well as the Cooper brothers, had been suspended from school, prompting a hearing from the school board. When they got home, Kurt took an exceptionally long shower, muttering something about feeling tainted. Finn didn't blame him one bit. When Kurt got out of the shower and changed and was in the haven of his bed room, Finn called Blaine's cell phone.

"Blaine?" he asked.

_"Yeah, Finn?" _Blaine asked.

"Kurt got into some altercations at school. Do you mind coming over here? I think that Kurt could really use your company tonight."

_"Sure, I'll be over there very soon." _

"Okay, thank you."

Finn went into the kitchen, sitting down at the table. He knew that Kurt was going to need a lawyer, a really good lawyer, before they even took Karofsky, Rick and Azimio to court. Finn couldn't help but think about how Kurt would even be able to provide a statement up on that stand, on fact he didn't even know if Kurt would be willing to do that, because it scared the crap out of him. Finn let out a deep sigh. He knew that with Mike being out sick with the flue there was no way he'd be able to take care of things, however, he was going back to school in two days, which was a good thing. He knew Kurt would want them over to the house at least a couple of days before the trial to help him clear his head a little bit. The door bell rang and he went to get the door for Blaine.

"What happened?" he asked anxiously.

Finn ran his hands through his hair. "The hockey team got him. I guess it was for Rick "The Stick"'s revenge. They dragged him into the bathroom and peed on him and gave him a swirlie which triggered an anxiety attack. He admitted Azimio peed on his face when he was down in the-" Finn paused, feeling his eyes heat up with tears.

"Why would they want to do something like that to him?" Blaine asked, shocked.

"Come on, it's the hockey team we are talking about here, Blaine. They are just about as violent as the football team. Artie and I helped him but he took too long of a shower. He must be trying to get the odor of pee off of him," Finn said.

"Yeah, I don't blame him one bit for feeling violated like that," Blaine said.

Kurt then emerged from upstairs. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing," Finn told his brother. He went into the kitchen to get Kurt some water.

Blaine went over to Kurt and wrapped an arm around him. "Are you feeling better?"

Kurt shook his head. "In swear I can still smell pee on my face," he whispered.

"I do not blame you one bit, Kurt. Finn told me what they did to you, baby," Blaine said gently. He guided Kurt over to the sofa and turned on the TV.

Kurt's body shook slightly as Blaine wrapped a blanket around his shoulders. Finn entered the living room with a cup of water for Kurt. Kurt took it from him and sipped slowly. Finn sat down on the couch, knowing Kurt would need all the support he could get.

* * *

The incident at school was enough to convince Kurt to stay home all day the next day. When Finn went to check on him, Kurt was retching in the bathroom, explaining the fact that he'd been having trouble sleeping. Finn knew Kurt deserved a day to himself to recover a little more. He had an early glee club practice that morning, and the literal minute he walked inside, he was bombarded with questions.

"Is he okay?"

"How is he?"

"Is he doing any better?"

"I heard about what happened the other day is he okay?"

"Who's ass do I need to kick first?"

"He's fine. He didn't want to come in today and I do not blame him at all," Finn said.

"I swear when the hockey team returns I am gonna beat the living shit out of them," Puck growled protectively.

"Puck, don't incriminate yourself," Finn said. "Okay? Especially for Kurt's safety. Kurt wouldn't want that."

"He's right, Puck," Mr. Schuester said as he walked into the room. "I just got off the phone with Kurt's father. Apparently he wasn't feeling up to going to school today after the altercation that happened. It shook him up pretty badly and he's thinking about homeschooling or transferring out. This is too much for him to handle. He cannot take it. That's why he attempted suicide a few days ago by hanging. Burt said he's doing okay today but he's still shaken. Kurt doesn't even know if he wants to press charges and take this to court."

"But why not?" Rachel demanded. "It wouldn't be chickening out! It would be getting help from the system, Mr. Schuester!"

"He's scared at the thought of needing to be in the same room as them. He fears having an anxiety attack in the courtroom," Finn insisted.

"I know, but he needs to realize that it is not a weakness by asking for help! There is nothing wrong with asking for help!" Rachel insisted.

"I know, but Rachel have some sympathy! He got diagnosed with PTSD!" Artie said.

Rachel suddenly realized the error in her words and how insensitive she sounded, and he turned a deep shade of scarlet. "Sorry," she said. "I don't mean to be insensitive or rude. I'm worried about Kurt, too, okay? I just don't understand why he cannot get his head out of his ass and ask for help for a change and stop trying to depend and rely on himself all the time."

"This is Kurt, we're talking about here," Quinn said. "He's stubborn and idiotic at times. He continues wanting to do things by himself because he doesn't want people seeing him as weak."

Mr. Schuester nodded thoughtfully. "I know. That's why I want us to break away from Sectionals for a bit and focus on helping Kurt through this and being here for him. This week's lesson we'll do songs that best describe how we are feeling right now with all of this chaos going on, okay? Does anybody wanna start off?"

Santana rose from here seat. "I would." They were all surprised at how soft Santana was being for once. She stood in the center of the choir room, nodding to Brad. She opened her mouth and sang, her soprano coming out clear and strong.

_I can't sleep tonight_  
_ Wide awake and so confused_  
_ Everything's in line_  
_ But I am bruised_  
_ I need a voice to echo_  
_ I need a light to take me home_  
_ I kinda need a hero_  
_ Is it you?_

_ I never see the forest for the trees_  
_ I could really use your melody_  
_ Baby I'm a little blind_  
_ I think it's time for you to find me_

_ Can you be my nightingale?_  
_ Sing to me_  
_ I know you're there_  
_ You could be my sanity_  
_ Bring me peace_  
_ Sing me to sleep_  
_ Say you'll be my nightingale_

_ Somebody speak to me_  
_ Cause I'm feeling like hell_  
_ Need you to answer me_  
_ I'm overwhelmed_  
_ I need a voice to echo_  
_ I need a light to take me home_  
_ I need a star to follow_  
_ I don't know_

_ I never see the forest for the trees_  
_ I could really use your melody_  
_ Baby I'm a little blind_  
_ I think it's time for you to find me_

_ Can you be my nightingale?_  
_ Sing to me_  
_ I know you're there_  
_ You could be my sanity_  
_ Bring me peace_  
_ Sing me to sleep_  
_ Say you'll be my nightingale_

_ I don't know what I'd do without you_  
_ Your words are like a whisper cutting through_  
_ As long as you are with me here tonight_  
_ I'm good_

_ Can you be my nightingale?_  
_ Feels so close_  
_ I know you're there_  
_ Oh, nightingale_  
_ Sing to me_  
_ I know you're there_  
_ 'Cause baby you're my sanity_  
_ You bring me peace_  
_ Sing me to sleep_  
_ Say you'll be my nightingale_

_ Oh_  
_ Mm, mm_  
_Mm _

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**The song was ****"Nightingale" by Demi Lovato. Also, ronnyangel88, why haven't you been responding to my messages lately? Busy or something? Message me when you have the chance, cause I know you've been reviewing. **


	20. Chapter 20

Kurt was up in his bedroom, his head in his hands. Even with his father downstairs, he didn't feel safe in his own house. He ended up doing nothing all day long except being on the phone with his boyfriend. After the disaster that was yesterday, he felt shaken and sick. He woke up throwing up when Finn went to his room to check on him and make sure he was doing okay. Kurt didn't want to go to school. He didn't want to go back there. He was starting to consider homeschooling or transferring to Dalton. If he did not win the trial, he didn't know what he would do. But at the same time he wanted to be at school because he felt like he was letting the New Directions down by not being there rehearsing with them. He felt so confused and hurt, but while he wanted to be at school, the bullies were making him not want to be there at all. However, he knew that the New Directions had his back and were going to keep a closer eye on him at school. He jumped when he heard his door open, seeing Finn walking in with a manila envelope.

"Hey," Finn said. "I got your work. Mr. Schuester managed to convince Figgins to have extra time to catch up."

Kurt nodded. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Are you alright?" Finn asked.

Kurt shook his head. "At this point, I do not think I wanna return back to McKinley, but at the same time I-I don't wanna-wanna give up on you guys over something so stupid like this." His voice began to shake with tears.

"I know, but Kurt this is entirely up to you. Okay? We cannot make that decision for you, alright? I understand how it feels to not wanna wake up and go to school in the morning, Trust me, I've been there when the glee club's yearbook photo was going to be defaced. But you gotta be able to pick yourself up every day and tell yourself that every day it's gonna get better. You cannot let yourself fall like that. You are not their property. They don't own you," Finn said.

"I'm not so sure," Kurt whispered. "I mean Karofsky took the one thing that I was planning to save for someone else."

"I know that it is upsetting, Kurt, but you are not some dumb slut that is asking for assault to happen," Finn whispered.

"It's hard to feel like you are worth anything when you are hearing the exact opposite for three weeks tops. I mean you have no idea what they've done to me!" Kurt said, his eyes heating up with moisture.

"Look, if you wanna tell me anything you know that I can." Finn let out a deep sigh.

"I do not know if I will ever be ready to talk about it. I just wanna forget it completely, but it's hard with-with the-the f-f-f-f-flashbacks and the panic-p-p-p-panic-panic a-a-a-attacks!" Kurt sobbed. He buried his face into his hands deeply.

"Kurt come on I'm your brother. You can talk to me about anything. I won't judge," Finn said.

Kurt shook his head tearfully.

"Look, it's okay to be upset. Alright? You do not need to be the strong one all of the time. Okay? You need to let it all out eventually."

"But I do not even know if i w-w-w-w-w-wanna g-g-go b-b-back. I'm-I'm considering-considering homeschooling. I want out of there!" Kurt looked up at Finn, his eyes reddened.

"I understand that you want out of there. I do. I do not blame you for feeling scared," Finn said.

"But Finn you have no-no idea at-at all! When those g-g-g-guys g-get into that rage, into that-that angered I-I-I-I g-g-get sc-sc-sc-scared! I get scared, and I begin-begin fearing for my life!" Kurt screamed out. "I-I-I-I-I am r-r-r-r-rightfully in-in fear of my life!"

"I know. I know that you feel that there is no hope left for you. But there is, alright?" Finn whispered.

"I-I don't know," Kurt sobbed, looking down at the ground.

Finn took a seat on the bed. "C'mere."

Kurt miserably sat down.

"Um, this week, Mr. Schue . . . . asked us to sing about what we are feeling due to all of the chaos that has been happening. Hopefully help us sort some stuff out. You wanna give it a go?" Finn offered.

"I don't know," Kurt whispered.

"Come on," Finn said gently. "I'll help you. Close your eyes. Just think of a song."

Kurt nodded. He opened his mouth and began singing, quietly.

_See you calling again_  
_I don't wanna pick up, no, oh_  
_I've been laying in bed_  
_Probably thinking too much, oh, oh_

_Sorry I'm not sorry for the times_  
_I don't reply, you know the reason why_

_Maybe you shouldn't come back_  
_Maybe you shouldn't come back to me_  
_Tired of being so sad,_  
_Tired of getting so mad, baby_  
_Stop right now,_  
_You'll only let me down, oh, oh_  
_Maybe you shouldn't come back_  
_Maybe you shouldn't come back to me_

* * *

_Trying not to forget,_  
_Should be easier than this oh, oh_  
_And all the birthdays you've missed_  
_I was only a kid oh, oh_

_Sorry I'm not sorry for the times_  
_I don't reply, you know the reason why_

_Maybe you shouldn't come back_  
_Maybe you shouldn't come back to me_  
_Tired of being so sad,_  
_Tired of getting so mad, baby_  
_Stop right now,_  
_You'll only let me down, oh, oh_  
_Maybe you shouldn't come back_  
_Maybe you shouldn't come back to me_  
_To me_

_Sorry I'm not sorry for the times_

_Maybe you shouldn't come back_  
_Maybe you shouldn't come back to me_  
_Tired of being so sad,_  
_I'm tired of getting so mad, baby_  
_Stop right now,_  
_You'll only let me down, oh, oh_  
_Maybe you shouldn't come back_  
_Maybe you shouldn't come back to me_  
_Maybe you shouldn't come back to me_

As the tears rolled down his cheeks silently, his knees shook and he dropped to the floor, feeling arms wrap around him.

"Shhh," Tina whispered.

Santana gently wiped his tears away. "Honey I know," she whispered.

Mike patted him on the back comfortingly.

"It'll be alright," Rachel said gently.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**The song was "Shouldn't Come Back" by Demi Lovato**


	21. Chapter 21

Kurt ended up returning to school the next day, things becoming a little bit easier on him. Mr. Walsh didn't give him as much grief, he wasn't bothered at lunch, he actually understood a lesson in Spanish, and glee club rehearsal was very therapeutic. He was in a good mood for a change. However, that evening killed it.

He was exiting Breadstix, happy that he managed to convince Blaine to be his date to the homecoming dance in a few weeks. He knew Blaine was going to be a tough nut to crack, and he was, but Kurt managed, and he was so happy that he finally got to have what he wanted. He walked down the street towards where his car was parked. However, when he felt somebody grab his arm, his mind began to go berserk. He was about to open his mouth to scream, but he was dragged into an alley way out back behind the restaurant. When he was turned around, he saw the face of somebody he was hoping and praying not to see him.

"Karofsky," whispered. "Karofsky I-I need to get going I need to head home."

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna do much," Karofsky whispered softly.

Kurt let out a shrill gasp when he felt the bully's lips press against his neck. He began to scream loudly when he felt Karofsky begin to take his jacket off, unzipping it. Just when he was about to get his arm out of the sleeve, Karofsky pressed a hand over his mouth to block his screams, which caused Kurt to go wild as his other arm got forced out of the sleeve of his jacket. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Karofsky removed his hand and bit down on Kurt's neck, which caused his screams to intensify as he struggled, with Karofsky beginning to unbutton his shirt and jeans. Kurt gasped, tears beginning to fall down his face. He couldn't believe Karofsky was doing this. Not here. Not now. No. No.

_"HELP ME!" _he screamed out. _"HELP ME! AHHHHHHHHH!" _His pleas were swallowed by Karofsky pressing his lips onto his mouth. Kurt desperately tried to move his head away. He felt his pants being unzipped, and he heard Karofsky unzipping his pants as well. He struggled, trying so hard to fight the bully off of him. His entire body shook violently. His breathing became shaky and hysterical. He was so scared he couldn't move his arms. He felt like his heart was going to beat right out of chest as tears fell from his eyes. When Karofsky released his mouth, he started screaming again.

_"HELP ME! SOMEBODY!" _he shrieked out. _"HEL-!" _

Suddenly, he felt all air get cut off as Karofsky began to wrap his hands around his windpipe, and he began to choke. Kurt desperately grabbed at the fingers surrounding his throat, trying to get the psychopath off of him. He coughed, choking and crying. He tried to summon a scream to get out from his throat. Suddenly, just when he thought he was going to choke to death, he felt Karofsky get pulled off of him, and he fell to his knees, scraping them as his hands came to his neck, clutching his throat as he coughed and spluttered, trying to get air into his system. Whoever helped him got him to his feet, and he was guided to his car. It was Blaine.

"B-B-Blaine!" he spluttered.

"Shh, baby, calm down. I knocked him. He'll be out of it for a while. Just calm down I'll get you home," Blaine whispered. He helped Kurt into the car, putting him in the passenger seat and strapping him in. Blaine went into the driver's seat, driving to Kurt's house. Blaine helped Kurt into the house. When Finn saw Blaine supporting Kurt inside the house, he knew something was wrong.

"What happened?" Finn asked.

"Call your parents now," Blaine hissed, sitting Kurt down on the sofa and going to get him some water.

Finn nodded and picked up the phone calling Burt. He saw Kurt had his face buried in the couch cushion, tears streaming down his reddened cheeks as he sobbed, his chest heaving.

* * *

At least an hour later, Burt and Carol were home and Kurt was sitting on the couch, sipping at a mug of tea with a blanket over his shoulders as he shook, trying to explain what happened in the alley. Blaine and Burt were both holding him while Finn sat on the arm of the sofa, Carol in the lounge chair.

"Did he do anything else?" Burt asked.

Kurt shook his head in honesty. He curled in on Blaine's chest. He just wanted to go to bed.

"Kurt, do you want us to call the police and-?" Carol asked.

Kurt shook his head. "I-I just wanna go to bed."

"Alright." Finn stood and put an arm around his stepbrother and took him to his bedroom, tucking him in. Kurt shook underneath the blankets. Finn sat at the edge of the bed.

"I've never felt so humiliated!" Kurt cried out tearfully.

"I know," Finn whispered. "Just try and sleep tonight. Don't worry. I will take care of this and make sure Karofsky and his friends do not touch you ever-"

"No, Finn. I do not want you interacting with him or talking to him! You hear me! He could kill you!" Kurt said.

"Do you think I care just as long as you're safe?" Finn asked.

"Come on, Finn! Do not do anything stupid, please!" Kurt begged.

"Alright." But Finn couldn't make any promises.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**So I am starting to decide what is going to happen next. I want to thank everybody who has been reviewing for the past few weeks that this story has been up in running. I'm glad you all are liking it so much**


	22. Chapter 22

Kurt and Finn came home from school the next day with Blaine on the way. The minute they got into the house, Kurt went upstairs to his bedroom, closing the door behind him. He initially went to his desk to start his homework, but when he opened his Facebook, he saw something that he was hoping and praying not to see. It was the video of the assault. He couldn't believe it got posted on Facebook, too. Curious, he clicked on it to watch it, but when he saw it, tears welled up in his eyes, shocked and sickened as his body shook badly.

In the video, Kurt saw that he was drugged and completely incapacitated. He was lying there on the concrete floor, drooling and looked stupid and retarded, staring into space, almost dream-like-looking. He couldn't believe Karofsky would do this to him, let alone post it on YouTube and Facebook for people to see. He shook as he noticed his shirt had been removed. He felt ready to throw up when he saw Karofsky touching him and kissing him. He flinched as he saw Karofsky biting on his neck and nibbling. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he scrolled through the comments.

_**Faggot **_

_**Cunt**_

_**Homo **_

_**Degenerate **_

_**Slut **_

_**Whore**_

_**Cock-sucker **_

_**u were asking 4 it **_

_**LMAO fuk u **_

_**bitch **_

_**quit whining u bitch**_

_**slut-back **_

_**everybody h8s u **_

_**the world is much better place without fags roaming the it **_

_**burn in hell **_

_**go 2 hell **_

_**go kill urself **_

_**anti-Christ **_

_**fuking fag **_

_**cancer of the internet **_

_**I have no sympathy 4 u **_

_**God h8s u **_

_**yes on 8 **_

_**go 2 conversion treatment bitch **_

_**stop being gay **_

_**u r such a whore**_

_** u asked 4 it **_

_**fuking whore **_

_**slut **_

_**shithead **_

_**u r going to hell **_

_**u chose this, this is ur punishment, u deserve it **_

_**vagina **_

_**queen**_

_**princess **_

_**lady**_

_**lady-face **_

_**girly **_

_**bitch**_

_**whining whore **_

_**u r a pig **_

_**u promote faggotry **_

_**faggot **_

_**FAG **_

_**WHORE **_

_**SLUT**_

_**Put on a show, homo**_

_**wow this is really the gay-boy show **_

_**loser **_

_**fairy **_

_**queer **_

_**QUEEN **_

_**PRINCESS **_

_**FAIRY-BOY **_

_**jump out a window **_

_**jump a bridge **_

_**u will be in hell soon **_

_**DIE **_

_**DIE **_

_**DIE **_

_**GO DIE **_

_**SLUT **_

_**WHORE **_

_**FAG **_

_**LOSER**_

_**SLUT BAG **_

_**PHSYCOPATH **_

_**BITCH**_

_**LADY **_

_**GIRL **_

_**LADY-FACE **_

_**Go Die **_

_**GO KILL YOURSELF **_

_**Queer **_

_**Ginger Beer **_

_**Weak **_

_**Wimp**_

_**ANTI-CHRIST **_

_**God H8s U! **_

_**NOBODY WILL CARE IF U DIE **_

_**U asked for **_

_**u deserve to die **_

_**u r a slut **_

_**u r a whore **_

_**Pussy **_

Kurt broke down at the hurtful, hateful words, tears rolling down his face as he sobbed. He wanted to vomit right then and there as he watched the assault over and over. He shook violently. He shook his head. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. Finn suddenly came busting through the door.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

Kurt could barely even speak. He looked nauseous. He just pointed to his computer, looking like he was losing his mind. Finn went over and pulled Kurt against him, rubbing his shaking shoulders and as Kurt began gasping between sobs. Finn looked at the screen in horror, the scene of the assault making him sick. He noticed the horrible comments and felt ready to throw up.

Kurt just shook his head tearfully. _"Wh-why? Why? Wh-wh-why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Wh-wh-why?" _he kept on repeating, as if he wanted answers for why this was happening to him of all the people on Earth.

"I-I honestly don't know," Finn whispered.

Kurt shook his head, continuing to repeat the question over and over again, confused, hurt and upset. Finn just helped Kurt out of the chair gently, guiding him to the living room. Kurt's body trembled as Finn wrapped his arms around his body.

Finn pressed a kiss into Kurt's head. "I love you so much."

Kurt shook his head. "N-Nobody believes me," Kurt sobbed.

Finn squeezed him tightly. "I believe you. Shhh. You are gonna be okay."

Kurt shook his head. They heard the door being knocked on. "Blaine," Finn whispered.

Finn went to go and get the door for Blaine after setting Kurt down on the couch. When Finn opened the door, Blaine walked inside. Blaine heard the sounds of Kurt's cries.

"Did he see the thing on Facebook?" Blaine asked anxiously.

Finn nodded. "Take it easier on him. Please. He's devastated about it and it's hurting him," Finn whispered.

Blaine nodded. He went over to the couch and sat down next to his boyfriend, pulling him in. Finn went into the kitchen to get Kurt some water to calm him down.

Kurt sobbed hysterically, breaking down even harder. Blaine stroked his hair gently.

"I know you are hurting, okay? It'll be fine. You are not a worthless person with no redeeming value as a human being. Okay? You do have value, alright? You are not worthless," Blaine said gently.

Kurt shook his head. "I-I don't know what to-to do!" he sobbed shakily.

Blaine continued stroking his hair comfortingly, kissing him gently. Finn came in with the water, handing it to Kurt. Kurt sat up and began sipping at the water slowly. His hands were shaking. Blaine kept an arm firmly around Kurt's shoulder, Finn's arm around his waist.

"Just breathe, okay?" Blaine whispered.

Kurt nodded, lying back into the sofa.

"Promise me you will tell Burt when he gets home," Finn whispered.

Kurt nodded, although he wasn't sure how his father would take it.

* * *

As it was predicted, Burt was forcing Kurt to stay home the next day. Clearly, the cyberbullying had taken a lot out of Kurt, and he climbed the stairs carefully to his room. The stress caused him to sleep nightmare free, because it made him so exhausted he skipped the dreaming part. He just wanted to sleep and forget that it had ever happened, to drift off and forget. He let out a deep sigh as he felt Finn kissing his head comfortingly, which managed to get him through the night without worry, knowing his brother and parents were there and nothing would get to him or hurt him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Everybody I have a big announcement! I need reviewers for my newest story, Legally Blonde. Please take a look at it, you guys! I need it**


	23. Chapter 23

Kurt returned to school a couple days later, however, he insisted on returning because he didn't want to have to miss anymore work. Luckily, the hockey team stayed off of his ass the whole day. Finn or Mr. Schuester must have said something, because when Kurt walked past they didn't say or word or give him any looks that made him uncomfortable. However, when he got home, something didn't feel right. He felt . . . . like he wasn't hungry for any food. As he climbed the stairs, he felt a weird sense of anxiety as if he were about to go into a panic attack, his heartbeat beginning to quicken fast. Sweat built on his forehead and he collapsed, chills coursing through his body. Tears built up behind his eyes. What was happening to him? His body shook badly.

Finn heard Kurt collapse on the stairs and quickly ran to where he knew Kurt was. "Kurt are you alright?" He noticed Kurt was shivering and sweating, his breathing coming in deep pants. Finn immediately grabbed Kurt's shoulder and set him on the sofa, lying him down and throwing a blanket over him. He was obviously feeling cold and tremors were running through his whole body. Finn knew he needed to get Mike, Tina, Mercedes and Blaine over there right away. He sent out a text to all of them, telling them to get over there as quickly as possible.

* * *

Of course, Blaine and Mercedes were forced to come barging in the door. They saw Kurt's shivering, sweating form on the sofa.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Blaine demanded. He pressed a hand on Kurt's chest. His heart beat a mile a minute. "Shit," he swore under his breath.

"Wh-Wh?" Mercedes asked.

"His heart beat is through the roof," Blaine muttered. "It's way too fast."

Suddenly, Mike came busting through. "Finn what the hell?"

"Something is up with Kurt and we do not know."

Mike pressed his hand to Kurt's chest to feel his heartbeat. He noticed the sweat, the chills and the tremors running through Kurt. "It's from the ketamine he's been given. These symptoms can last up to five to six days. If he's been given enough of the drugs to feel these symptoms then God and Christ only know how many times he's been raped."

"So . . . . so the symptoms will end-?" Finn asked.

"After about a week," Mike whispered. He then turned to Kurt and realized the boy's face was scrunched in pain. "Kurt, Kurt does anything hurt at all?"

Kurt nodded. He could feel something swelling up inside him. Tears of pain leaked from his eyes.

"Kurt you should . . . . you should try using the bathroom. And while you're at it pee in a cup," Mike muttered. "I'll send it to my mother."

Kurt nodded in pain, clenching his jaw as Finn and Blaine helped him to his feat, supporting him to the bathroom with Mike on their tail. He got a plastic cup and lid from the cupboard and followed them. Finn and Blaine sat Kurt down on the toilet carefully as Mike handed him the cup.

"Just pee in that. We'll need it," he whispered, shutting the door.

Kurt nodded. As the urine fell into the cup, he felt a horrible, burning sensation, and he screamed in pain, crying out and sobbing. He removed the cup and continued to urinate in the toilet, screaming in searing pain, as though the burning was ripping his insides apart.

Mike shook his head quietly as he heard Kurt's screams. Going to the bathroom shouldn't be that painful. Kurt screamed louder. Mike, Finn and Blaine went inside to find Kurt sitting on the seat in pain, tears rolling down his cheeks as he screamed out.

"Kurt are you alright?" Blaine asked.

_"NO IT HURTS!" _Kurt yelled out. As soon as he finished, Kurt painfully stood as Finn and Blaine helped him.

"We need to get him to the ER," Mike muttered.

Finn nodded and they got Kurt into the car, Mike clutching the urine sample in his hand as he drove them. The minute that they went into the emergency entrance, they already saw Mike's mom there talking with a nurse. The minute Julia saw Kurt practically getting held up, she went over.

"Mike?" she asked.

"Mom, Kurt might need a test. I already got a sample," Mike whispered, feeling embarrassed.

Julia nodded. "Can I get a gurney please?" she asked.

The minute a stretcher came, Kurt was carefully strapped onto it as they were all forced to watch. Kurt was rolled into the hospital room for testing.

* * *

About three hours later, after waiting and dying, Julia finally came back, a look of worry on her face.

"Mom, Mom please don't tell me it's bad! Please," Mike begged.

Julia let out a sigh. "He-He tested positive for Chlamydia. That's why he's in pain going to the bathroom. I sent a description for the antibiotics. In two weeks he will be alright. Finn he keeps asking for you."

Finn nodded and went to Kurt's room, to find Kurt lying in the bed in a hospital gown with tears pouring down his face.

"F-F-F-Finn," he sobbed out.

Finn went in a pulled his brother into a hug. "Kurt you are not a slut. You hear me?" he asked.

Kurt shook his head.

"Kurt do you honestly think that being raped defines who you are?" Finn asked.

"I-I-I-I-I-I d-d-d-don't kn-kn-kn-know, Finn. I'm-I'm just so confused," Kurt sobbed out.

"Kurt, look at me. Look at me. It's okay. Alright? Just because you were raped and you got an STD doesn't change the fact that you are my brother and that I love and adore you. I will never look at you any different, okay?" Finn asked gently.

Kurt just broke down hysterically crying out in pain and hurt. He just wanted this to be over with already.


	24. Chapter 24

Kurt walked down the hall of the school. It was nearly a week of taking antibiotics for the chlamydia, and at least the swelling went away, and it stopped hurting as much when he went to the bathroom, but it still burned just a little bit. Mike's mother told him after a week he should get checked to make sure he was cured, which was good. He went to his locker, looking up at Blaine's picture, smiling slightly at the word courage. He was slowly starting to get that back, and he was glad for that. He really was. He then heard somebody come up from behind him. It was Artie.

"Hey, Kurt," Artie said. "Are you still-?"

"Yeah," Kurt said with a nod as he shut his locker door with the square of his shoulder.

Artie nodded. He felt like that was such a stupid question to ask. Of course Kurt was still infected with an STD. The only good news was that he was slowly getting better, but according to Finn, the nightmares and panic attacks and the low self esteem were still a huge issue. He knew Kurt must be feeling like complete shit. So Artie decided to switch the conversation over to something else, anything else that wouldn't remind Kurt of being assaulted. They just decided to discuss Sectionals and how it was starting to come up, how Kurt's trial was supposed to be after Sectionals right before Christmas. Kurt still needed a lawyer, but they could barely find one with a backbone who was willing to step up to the plate and man up and say they were willing to help. And that was really what Kurt needed, and Artie couldn't help but want to offer to be Kurt's witness out of friendship, not out from pity. They however, decided not to talk too much about the trial, because every time it was brought up Kurt would start panicking and getting extremely nervous.

The two just walked down the hall towards the physics class that they had together, keeping the conversation as light as possible. Kurt could just tell Artie was looking out for him so nobody could bug him, and he was grateful for that.

* * *

When Kurt exited school by himself, about to go to the car, he panicked as he felt somebody grab hold of his wrist. He was about to scream when a hand clasped over his mouth. His eyes went wide as he was dragged out to the dumpsters. He was then forced to turn around.

"Karofsky what do you-?"

"Shut up. I want you to do something for me," the bully whispered, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up, placing it to his lips.

"What-what is it?" Kurt asked, feeling nervous and scared.

Karofsky pulled out two fifty dollar bills. "Look, me, Z and Rick are low on weed."

"And so what does this have to do with me?" Kurt demanded.

"We need you to get it for us. Real cheep," Karofsky whispered.

"And if I don't?" Kurt asked.

"Then you can forget about living," Karofsky threatened. He grabbed Kurt's face and forcefully kissed him. Kurt wanted to throw up as he tasted the revolting flavor of tobacco. "See ya later, faggot." The bully winked and walked off, leaving Kurt standing there trembling and running to his car, pocketing the a hundred dollars. He couldn't believe he was being blackmailed to buy drugs for Karofsky, rightfully in fear of his own life.

* * *

When Kurt got home, he placed the fifty dollar bills onto his desk, letting out a sigh. Tears welled in his eyes as he blinked. He heard Finn knock on his door.

"Kurt dad's working late and so is mom. Do you want pizza?" Finn called out.

"Uhhhh . . . . yeah . . . . pizza's fine," he stammered.

"Kurt what's wrong?" Finn could sense something was on his mind.

"N-Nothing," Kurt said.

"Kurt don't lie to me. I'm coming in."

Just when Kurt was about to hide the money, Finn walked in, a look of concern painted on his features.

"Kurt what's up? You seem a little-" Just when Finn was about to end his sentence he noticed the money. "Kurt what is that?"

"Wh-wh-wh-?" Kurt's voice wobbled.

"Kurt that's at least a hundred right there, dude. More than what you get on an average allowance. Where did you get that? Is there something going on that I should know about?" Finn asked.

"N-Nothing."

"Now you're lying."

"No I am not! I swear to God!" Kurt's eyes went wide.

"Kurt." Finn was skeptical.

"Okay fine. I-I ran into Karofsky and he-he-he."

"He what?"

"He demanded that I buy marijuana for him, Azimio and Rick. He threatened to kill me if I don't buy them the drugs," Kurt admitted.

"That's it," Finn muttered. "I'm gonna make sure he doesn't touch you again!"

"Finn! No you can't! Do not even talk to him! Alright? He already threatened me you can get seriously hurt! Please Finn, don't!" Kurt begged.

Finn nodded. Though he wouldn't swear to anything.

* * *

The next day, Finn made sure to drive to school that day extremely early, before anybody else woke up, at exactly five am. He was going to settle this right now. He didn't care if he got killed. He was going to make sure Kurt was left alone. He found Karofsky sitting behind the dumpster, smoking a cigarette. He went up to him immediately.

"Hey," he growled.

"What do you want, Hudson?" Karofsky demanded.

"I heard about what you did to my brother!" Finn snapped angrily. "Leave him alone."

"No," Karofsky said.

"Look. I have a proposition for you," Finn whispered. "If you back off from my stepbrother, then I'll tell police officers we are not suing you. Would that be good for you?"

Karofsky nodded, but as Hudson walked off, he smiled evilly to himself. He had the perfect plan to get Hummel out of his life.


	25. Chapter 25

Kurt couldn't have felt more excited for that day. It was the homecoming dance, and that meant he was going with Blaine. They planned on going to dinner at Breadstix, and then go to the dance from there, with Rachel and Finn. Kurt realized Karofsky was backing off. He honestly didn't know what it was. He changed into his tux, along with Finn. Blaine and Rachel were coming there. Kurt put hairspray in his hair, fluffing it. They both heard the bell ring. Finn went and got the door, Blaine climbing the stairs to Kurt's room. Blaine and Kurt both decided to wear matching suits. Blaine leaned in and gave Kurt a kiss.

"Are you ready?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah," Kurt said, smiling the first genuine smile that appeared on his face in a while. He couldn't help but grin.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs, Rachel and Finn were sitting on the couch. Rachel looked stunning. She was wearing a strapless, sweetheart dress that was pulled into her body by a corset. It was fuchsia with a black belt embellished with rhinestones, and sequence aligned the neckline. She paired it with black stilettoes, and the dress had ruching around the natural waist. Despite her looking so beautiful with her hair flowing down her back, Finn knew Burt would expect him to keep an eye on Kurt.

"Remember Finn," Rachel said.

"I know but Kurt needs me to look out for him. Okay? I'll divide my time," Finn assured her gently.

"And you will fast dance?" Rachel asked. Finn nodded. "Slow dance?" Finn nodded again. "Celine Dion's 'My Heart Will Go On'?"

Finn nodded. "Yes I will. All of that for you. Trust me."

Rachel smiled brightly. "I'm so happy with you, Finn. Okay? I'm proud. You are really stepping up."

"And I know I need to step up for Kurt, Rachel. He's my brother. You know I love him to death," Finn said.

Kurt and Blaine climbed down the stairs. They were ready to go to Breadstix for dinner.

* * *

When they finished, they all went to go to the school gym for the dance. They could hear music pumping out from the speakers. The entire gym was decorated in the McKinley High colors of red and white. There were few teachers, which made Kurt really nervous about the lack of supervision, but he needed to let that go and have fun. It was the opportunity he needed to take for once. Ever since the kidnapping happened he felt so much anxiety, but now he would be able to forget about all of that, and he was grateful for that. He saw Mercedes and Artie and sat down at their table.

"Hey guys," he said, a little breathlessly.

"Hey, Kurt how are you?" Mercedes asked.

"I've been doing a little better. A little. I am not saying it's completely perfect. I mean-I-" Kurt broke off. "Every time I close my eyes I see it happening. Every time I sleep I see it."

Artie shook his head. "I wanna kill them for doing this to you," he growled behind a clenched jaw.

"Artie as much as I know you wanna kill them, don't incriminate yourself," Kurt insisted.

"But you said that he was blackmailing you to buy drugs for him! He _kissed _you afterwards! He pretty much destroyed your life!" Artie said, feeling as though he had to be protective.

"Artie while I appreciate your protectiveness, I still don't want you to risk anything or do something stupid, okay?" Kurt said over the loud music.

Artie nodded, though he couldn't make any kind of promises that he wouldn't make a threat. He wanted to strangle Karofsky when he found out Karofsky attempted to rape Kurt in an alley behind Breadstix. He knew that event completely scared Kurt shitless.

"Still, if you want me to run over somebody, I do not mind. I will happily do that. Karofsky and Rick and Azimio would have to deal with me, one on one, yours truly," Artie said.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Artie," he said.

"And besides, Kurt. You know that when you take this to trial you will need to give your statement," Mercedes said.

"I know but do you honestly think that I wanna think about that right now?" Kurt asked. "I wanna forget about it tonight."

"Yeah I know. Is your family still looking for a lawyer?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt nodded miserably. "I know. We are still looking. It's taking way too long to find one."

"Yeah." Artie nodded, sympathetic.

* * *

The dance continued on, Kurt, Blaine, Rachel and Finn in the same area. 'On the Floor' by Jennifer Lopez and Pitbull blasted from the speakers. Kurt then turned to Finn, smiling widely.

"Finn thank you so much!" he said. "For the first time in a while I actually feel safe!"

"Hey c'mon it's the least I could do!" Finn insisted, dancing really badly, which Kurt didn't care about at this point.

However, what they both saw next made Kurt panic with fear. He saw something he was hoping and praying not to see at all.

"Oh my God," he whispered. "It's Karofsky!"

"What? I thought we had a deal!" Finn cried out.

"What?!" Kurt shrieked out. "You talked to him! I told you not to do that!"

"I just wanted to this to be over!" Finn explained.

"With him it's never over, Finn! I'll handle it!" Kurt snapped. He couldn't believe Finn interfered like that when he specifically told him to leave it. He immediately went up to Karofsky.

"Karofsky, just go! Leave this building now!" he snapped.

"No!" Karofsky growled. He grabbed Kurt's wrist tightly.

Finn then went up and pulled Kurt out of the way. "Finn!" he said.

"Look, we had a deal! Leave and back off from Kurt!" Finn snapped.

"You gonna stop me?!" Karofsky taunted.

Finn nodded, pulling his jacket off. He punched Karofsky hard in the face. "NOW GET OUTTA HERE!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. He put his jacket back on and turned around, however, when he saw Karofsky pulling out a gun, he panicked, his jaw dropping. Kurt practically ran. Five gun shots were fired, and Karofsky ran away before anybody could catch him, even the teachers.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Uh oh! What happened? Review! **


	26. Chapter 26

Everybody had duckted for cover behind tables when the gun shots had been fired. They heard the calm voice of a teacher telling everybody to relax and check the person next to them.

"Rachel!" Finn cried out. "RACHEL!"

Rachel ran over to him, Santana at her side.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Rachel sounded hysterical.

"YOU GUYS!" Artie screamed out. They noticed Artie, Blaine and Mercedes surrounding someone who was on the ground.

"Oh Kurt!" Finn yelled out. He dropped down to his knees. "Is he hurt? Oh God!" Kurt was bleeding badly from the shoulder. "Does anybody know first aid?!" He was on the brink of tears as he pressed his hand to Kurt's stomach.

Santana pushed her way through as somebody called 9-1-1. "My-My dad taught me. Everyone just give us some space! Rachel, get me something!"

Rachel shot up and grabbed a linnon table cloth. She gave it to Santana. Santana nodded her thanks as she excessed the damage. Artie was gripping Kurt's arm tightly.

"Kurt, Kurt breathe please," Santana whispered. Kurt cried out in pain as Santana removed his bleeding shirt, Blaine squeezing his hand and kissing his knuckles gently. "Kurt, Kurt its okay!" Santana said anxiously, trying to be calm. She pressed the table linnon into Kurt's bleeding shoulder. Finn's hand flew to his mouth as he noticed the bullett hole.

Kurt screamed, tears pouring down his face as his head arched forward while Santana continued to apply pressure.

"Its okay, its okay I am just trying to slow the bleeding its fine. You'll be fine," Santana whispered

Kurt screamed again, his yells piercing out. Finn couldn't believe the jackasses that were just there watching and not even bothering to help. However, there were a few students trying to call for help and tell someone to call Figgins or Sue right away. Santana then reached into her purse and pulled out white vinegar and cotton balls. She soaked the cotton with the vinegar.

"Kurt, Kurt I need you to breathe! This is gonna sting a little!" she gasped out. Santana gently rubbed the vinegar into the womb, causing Kurt to scream louder. "Kurt, Kurt shhhhh. I'm just cleaning it. I need to clean it!" Kurt screamed, clutching Artie's arm tightly, his finger nails digging in deeply. She then turned to Blaine.

"Blaine, take your jacket off now," she said. Blaine obeyed and Santana ripped the jacket into two, wrapping it tightly around Kurt's bleeding shoulder with Kurt writhing in pain, sobs escaping his chest. As soon as Santana tied it off to keep pressure on it, they heard the sirens. Finn just resulted to keeping his hand on Kurt's stomach.

"Be okay, please," he whispered.

* * *

By the time the medics rushed in, Kurt was breathing normal again. He was lifted on the stretcher as Finn held his hand, his finers running across his hairline gently to soothe his brother, who was in pain. The medic spoke into the walkie talkie to somebdy else on the other line.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Finn asked. "Is he gonna make it?"

"Relax, son. The womb is fairly clean and the bleeding was stopped in time. Your brother is gonna be just fine, alright?" the medic said. "You wanna ride along?"

Finn looked at Mercedes and Blaine, tears flowing in his eyes. "Can you guys please go with him to the hospital?"

Mercedes nodded. "Of course."

Finn turned to Kurt, who looked worn out. "Kurt, Kurt you're gonna be at the hospital soon, alright? I'm gonna text Mom and Dad and tell them to get there. I'll be right behind you, okay?"

Kurt nodded, smiling slightly. Finn pressed his lips to Kurt's sweaty forehead. "I love you so much."

* * *

The ride to the hospital seemed so long to Finn. He felt as though he couldn't get there fast enough at all. When he got there, he saw Blaine and Mercedes sitting there.

"Is he okay?" Finn demanded.

"They are checking him over and giving him stiches," Blaine said.

Finn nodded. He then turned to see his mother and Burt running over.

"Is he okay? Is he alive?" Burt demanded, looking sick.

"He's fine," Finn said with a nod.

Burt and Carol both sat down, nodding and waiting to hear.

* * *

When the doctor said Kurt was okay and that they could all see him, Finn darted out of his chair and practically ran to Kurt's room. Kurt was lying in the hospital bed, wearing a light blue gown and had bandages around him.

"Oh my God Kurt I'm so sorry!" Finn said tearfully. He pulled his brother into a hug, kissing his head.

"Careful Finn I'm still a little sore," Kurt muttered.

"I-I know. I know. Kurt, when we go home. I'm all yours. You can scream at me all you want, breakfast in bed, whatever the hell you want you'll get," Finn whsipered.

Kurt nodded thankfully. "Finn, I-I need a lawyer fast. I need one."

"We've already got it covered." They both turned to see Mike, Artie, Blaine and Mercedes. "My dad is gonna do it."

"Mike don't be rediculous. I can't accept that," Kurt said.

"Well too bad. Cause apparently when you got shot well, let's just say that sparked some shit up at the lawyer office, and my dad was selected. And by law he cannot refuse, but he wants to help, Kurt," Mike said.

Kurt nodded as Blaine went over, grabbing his face a kissing him on the mouth. Kurt reciprocated back passionately until they heard Burt clear his throat, and he went in and embaraced his son, thankful for the Lord.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**So coming up soon is the big trial. I can hardly wait at all.**


	27. Chapter 27

Kurt lied in the hospital bed, staring up at the ceiling, letting out a sigh. His shoulder was still sore. He couldn't believe it didn't hurt getting shot, but when Santana was taking care of him it hurt even worse. He didn't understand that. He was also still furious at Finn for even speaking with Karofsky and trying to negotiation with him. This wasn't a thrift store or a trade off, this was his life in danger. Karofsky had tried to kill him the other night. Homecoming was supposed to be fun. What happened the other night wasn't fun. He flipped the remote control to America's Next Top Model. It was better than all the other shit that was on the TV in the hospital. The place was miserable, or at least that was how he felt. He couldn't believe that he ended up getting shot in the shoulder like that. He could have died if Santana hadn't slowed the bleeding. Tears filled his eyes remembering the pain he was in, that excoriating pain he felt burning in his shoulder. The tears rolled down his cheeks silently as he sniffled. He just wanted to get the trial over with already. He heard the door open. He saw Blaine walking in.

"You okay?" he asked.

Kurt shook his head silently.

Blaine sat down on the bed and wrapped an arm around Kurt. "You want me to sing?"

Kurt nodded.

_I want you to know_  
_That I'm happy for you_  
_I wish nothing but_  
_The best for you both_

_An older version of me_  
_Is she perverted like me?_  
_Would she go down on you in a theater?_  
_Does she speak eloquently?_  
_And would she have your baby?_  
_I'm sure she'd make a really excellent mother_

_'Cause the love that you gave, that we made_  
_Wasn't able to make it enough_  
_For you to be open wide, no_  
_And every time you speak her name_  
_Does she know how you told me you'd hold me_  
_Until you died? 'Til you died?_  
_But you're still alive_

_And I'm here to remind you_  
_Of the mess you left when you went away_  
_It's not fair to deny me_  
_Of the cross I bear that you gave to me_  
_You, you, you oughta know_

_You seem very well_  
_Things look peaceful_  
_I'm not quite as well_  
_I thought you should know_

_Did you forget about me, Mr. Duplicity?_  
_I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner_  
_But it was a slap in the face_  
_How quickly I was replaced_  
_And are you thinking of me when you fuck her?_

_'Cause the love that you gave, that we made_  
_Wasn't able to make it enough_  
_For you to be open wide, no_  
_And every time you speak her name_  
_Does she know how you told me you'd hold me_  
_Until you died? 'Til you died?_  
_But you're still alive_

_And I'm here to remind you_  
_Of the mess you left when you went away_  
_It's not fair to deny me_  
_Of the cross I bear that you gave to me_  
_You, you, you oughta know_

_'Cause the joke that you laid in the bed_  
_That was me, and I'm not going to fade as soon_  
_As you close your eyes, and you know it_  
_And everytime I scratch my nails_  
_Down someone else's back, I hope you feel it_  
_Well, can you feel it?_

_Well, I'm here to remind you_  
_Of the mess you left when you went away_  
_It's not fair to deny me_  
_Of the cross I bear that you gave to me_  
_You, you, you oughta know_

_I'm here to remind you_  
_Of the mess you left when you went away_  
_It's not fair to deny me_  
_Of the cross I bear that you gave to me_  
_You, you, you oughta know_

Kurt nodded along silently. He wiped his eyes. "Thank you," he whispered.

Blaine kissed him on the forehead gently. "I know that you are hurting, okay?" He rubbed Kurt's arm gently.

Kurt nodded. "I-I'm just worried about the trial, Blaine. Not knowing if we are going to win or not. And I-I'm gonna have to think about it when I wake up, before I go to bed. Just the thought of losing makes me wanna cry because it will mean those guys can roam free, and they shouldn't."

"I know it angers and frustrates you with the thought the of losing, but I want you to lose the stress because it is unhealthy for you to carry that burden with you everywhere," Blaine said.

"I know but it's hard not to constantly think about it, Blaine. I try not to and it only makes it worse. I just wanna forget it."

"But the problem is you are never gonna forget it. It's always gonna be in the back of your mind whether your day is going good or bad. You don't think I constantly think and fear about getting the living shit beaten out of me again? I still have that fear. I still find those memories hard to revisit," Blaine said. "And you know that."

Kurt nodded, but he wasn't ready.

* * *

Kurt returned home that evening, lying in his bed and sighing. Even with Finn down the hall, he felt scared about sleeping. That night, he awoke from a nightmare that made him sweat and pant. He got out of bed, going into Finn's room. Finn's blankets were sloppy over his legs, but Kurt didn't want to be alone, especially tonight. He sat down against the mattress and fell into a light, comfortable sleep as he listened to the sounds of Finn's deep snores.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**The song was "You Oughtta Know" by Alanis Morissette. review please**


	28. Chapter 28

Kurt and Finn rode to school. Despite being sore, Kurt was determined to go to school. He let out a sigh. Artie assured him the girls would think that the scar from Kurt getting shot would be pretty cool. Kurt couldn't help but laugh at that. He knew that sectionals were coming up very soon, that weekend to be exact. He was happy with the set list Mr. Schuester had planned for them. They were going to do "Double Rainbow" by Katy Perry, "Uninvited" by Alanis Morissette, and "Uptown Funk" by Mark Ronson Kurt and the rest of the club were pleased with the selections for once. Of course, Rachel was singing "Uninvited," Quinn and Sam were singing "Double Rainbow" and Kurt and rest of the boys were doing the Ronson number. Kurt was still wracked with nerves over the fact that the jocks were still going to give him an attitude that he really didn't want to deal with. But he knew he needed to push through it and get past today. They also needed to get their fittings for costuming. It was going to be a nightmare and complete hell, also known as hell week because this was usually the week where nothing seemed to go right. Kurt knew that he needed to adjust to the pressure. Because if he couldn't get through this week and develop a tough skin, he wouldn't be able to go up on the stand during that trial. The last thing he wanted to be seen as was weak. Finn parked in the parking lot.

"You ready?" he asked.

Kurt shook his head. "Not really!"

"Yeah that was a stupid question." Finn blushed a little bit.

Kurt nodded and hopped out of the car, getting his bag out of the back seat of the car. He shut the door and they went into the school. They went to his locker and when Kurt opened it, he saw period pads flying out. He kicked them away with his feet, his face heating up with embarrassment.

"Finn, if they wanna upset me more they better come up with something more original because this is just getting ridiculous," Kurt said, his face burning.

"Yeah I know it's pissing me off too," Finn muttered. "Come on I'll walk you to class. Try and survive history, okay?"

Kurt nodded. "I can't promise anything but I'll try."

Finn nodded. They heard a few snickers and name calling, which tempted Finn to scream and demand what they were laughing at, because Kurt nearly got killed at Homecoming by a complete psycho. He couldn't believe some students found that to be funny. He figured he should try to get those guys to shut up. But he knew those guys would never shut up. He shook his head a let a glare come onto his face.

* * *

By the time glee rehearsal rolled around, everyone sat down. Will walked into the room.

"Okay, guys!" he said. "Now, as you all know we are really pushing it this week. This is the final push. Sectionals is Saturday, so we need to be ready for anything."

Santana and Brittany nodded. "Britt and I actually have something we wanted to dedicate to Kurt this week."

Everyone was shocked at how soft Santana was being. She seemed to have the kindness of a saint with Kurt right now. Santana and Brittany sat down in front of the room. Brittany was first to open her mouth as the piano played acoustic.

_Don't go for second best baby_

_Put your love to the test_

_You know, you know, you've got to_

_Make him express how he feels_

_And maybe then you'll know your love is real_

_You don't need diamond rings or eighteen karat gold_

_Fancy cars that go very fast_

_You know they never last, no, no_

_What you need is a big strong hand_

_To lift you to your higher ground_

_Make you feel like a queen on a throne_

_Make him love you till you can't come down_

_Don't go for second best baby_

_Put your love to the test_

_You know, you know, you've got to_

_Make him express how he feels_

_And maybe then you'll know your love is real_

_Long stem roses are the way to your heart_

_But he needs to start with your head_

_Satin sheets are very romantic_

_What happens when you're not in bed_

_You deserve the best in life_

_So if the time isn't right then move on_

_Second best is never enough_

_You'll do much better baby on your own_

_Don't go for second best baby_

_Put your love to the test_

_You know, you know, you've got to_

_Make him express how he feels_

_And maybe then you'll know your love is real_

_Express yourself you've got to make him_

_Express himself_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_So if you want it right now, make him show you how_

_Express what he's got, oh baby ready or not_

_And when you're gone he might regret it_

_Think about the love he once had_

_Try to carry on, but he just won't get it_

_He'll be back on his knees so please_

_Don't go for second best baby_

_Put your love to the test_

_You know, you know, you've got to_

_Make him express how he feels_

_And maybe then you'll know your love is real_

_To express yourself you've got to make him_

_Express himself hey hey hey hey_

_So if you want it right now, make him show you how_

_Express what he's got, oh baby ready or not_

_Express yourself _

Everyone applauded. Kurt couldn't take the grin off of his face, his eyes heating up a little bit.

"Thank you, girls, that was wonderful." Mr. Schuester nodded. "Now, can we get to dress rehearsals?"

Finn and Kurt both nodded. They all rose, knowing this was the day for fittings for suits and dresses. However, Kurt was nervous, because when they ordered the costumes a couple months ago, he had a lot more weight on him, and after the whole kidnapping happened, he lost a lot to the point where he was underweight, so it was up in the air at this point. He let out a sigh as he pulled on his black slacks and button-down shirt, which was to be matched with an eggplant vest and black tie. They were going short sleeves for the competition, so he knew he needed to extra concealer to hide bruises and other blemishes. He was surprised that the clothes fit the way that they did. He watches Rachel changes into dark purple dress, which was strapless with a magenta sash going around the natural waist. He was thankful for the fact that his clothes fit properly, but he did worry about the rehearsal and how it would go. He knew that this was going to be the week Mr. Schuester would go hard on them and push them even more, and Kurt figured he'd need that motivation to do hard at sectionals. He just needed to forget everything and do what he needed to do, which was go up on that stage and bust his ass. He also knew Sunday Mike's father was going to meet with him. Kurt was to go to Mr. Chang's office and talk to him about what was expected and what his rights were. He just hoped that if he did win, Karofsky, Rick and Azimio would stay off of his ass.


	29. Chapter 29

They got home from rehearsal that night, however, as soon as they got home, Kurt practically collapsed on the sofa, breathing deeply with sweat on his forehead.

"You alright?" Finn asked.

Kurt nodded. "God how am I supposed to sleep tonight?"

"You scared about having nightmares?" Finn asked.

Kurt nodded, his eyes heating up with tears. "I-I just wanna forget it. It's like I remember it every time I close my eyes."

Finn let out a sigh. "I wanna kill him for doing this to you."

"Finn, please do not do anything stupid. Look at where that put us." Kurt gestured to his injured arm.

Finn nodded guiltily. "I just wanted it to be over with already."

"I know, but Finn I did not want you interfering with the case for this reason. Okay. He shot me. God only knows what else he is capable of," Kurt said.

"I understand that." Finn nodded. "Come on we need to go to bed. It's gonna be a long week."

Kurt nodded.

* * *

_He was backhanded in the face, and he let out a scream from the gag between his lips. His ankles were tied so tightly it felt like pins and needles. He couldn't even feel his toes. He let a sob escape his lips. _

_Karofsky flipped him over and proceeded to spank him. Kurt screamed at every impact of the hand hitting his bruised buttocks. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap._

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap.  
_

_Slap. _

_Slap._

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap.  
_

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap._

_Slap._

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap.  
_

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap._

_Slap. _

_Slap.  
_

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap._

_"GET UP!" Karofsky roared. He spat right in his face and forced him to the feet by the hair. He nodded to Azimio. Azimio suddenly turned his phone on and began to record. _

_"YOU KNOW! YOU'RE A FUCKING FAG!" Rick shouted. He kicked Kurt in the stomach. _

_"YOU ARE WORTH NOTHING!" Karofsky shouted, right into his ear. He tightened his grip on Kurt. _

_"YOU KNOW! WHY ARE WE SUPPOSED TO . . . . TO ACCEPT PEOPLE LIKE YOU?!" Azimio yelled angrily. Kurt felt himself get smacked in the face, hard. He cried out, tears of humiliation pouring down his cheeks. _

_"YOU SHOULD BE EMBARRASSED BY YOUR FUCKING BEHAVIOR! YOU NEED TO STRAIGHTEN UP OR SHUT UP!" Karofsky shouted. He ripped the gag out of Kurt's lips. Kurt knew not to speak. Kurt felt a dog collar come around his neck, as well as a leash. He was shoved to the ground and dragged around the room, scraping his knees, elbows and any other bits of skin that were exposed. He was kicked in the ass hard, and he screamed as the collar tightened on his. He tried to get up and loosen his wrists and free himself desperately. He felt himself being put into a headlock, and he struggled badly, his numb fingers clawing for freedom. _

_"FAGGOT!" _

_"HOMO!"  
_

_"BITCH!" _

_"MAN UP!" _

_"SOD!" _

_"FAG!" _

_"QUEEN!"  
_

_"WHORE!" _

_"SLUT!" _

_"I'M JUST SURPRISED YOU'RE NOT PREGNANT!" _

_"QUEER!" _

_Kurt cried as the bullies continued to call him names and pick on him emotionally and physically. He was being shamed for who he was. He hated it. He was then kicked in the mouth. He was surprised he had no teeth missing. He felt the gag come around his mouth, his eyes going huge as Rick stomped on his chest. He felt his ribs crunch. He attempted to curl in on himself for protection._

* * *

Kurt felt Finn shaking his shoulder hard.

"Kurt! KURT!" Finn yelled.

Kurt jumped up awake, screaming with sweat pouring down his neck. He darted right into Finn's arms hysterically sobbing and screaming. Finn rubbed his back and rocked him gently.

"Shh. You'll be alright." Finn just began singing quietly.

_I come home in the morning light_  
_My mother says when you gonna live your life right_  
_Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones_  
_And girls they want to have fun_  
_Oh girls just want to have fun_

_The phone rings in the middle of the night_  
_My father yells what you gonna do with your life_  
_Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one_  
_But girls they want to have fun_  
_Oh girls just want to have_

_That's all they really want _  
_Some fun_  
_When the working day is done_  
_Girls - they want to have fun_  
_Oh girls just want to have fun_

_Some boys take a beautiful girl_  
_And hide her away from the rest of the world_  
_I want to be the one to walk in the sun_  
_Oh girls they want to have fun_  
_Oh girls just want to have _

_That's all they really want_  
_Some fun_  
_When the working day is done_  
_Girls - they want to have fun_  
_Oh girls just want to have fun,_  
_They want to have fun,_  
__They want to have fun...__

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**The song was Girls Just Wanna Have Fun by Cyndie Lauper. **


	30. Chapter 30

Kurt stood in the greenroom of the stadium that night, his palms sweating as he passed back and forth. The Hipsters were on right at the moment with a few of the Warblers-none other than David, Wes and Blaine-in the room with them, and it didn't feel the least bit awkward at all. Quinn and Kurt were both in panic mode, sweat pouring down their necks, and Rachel and Finn were both yelling. Apparently, Santana announced just two days ago that she and Finn had sex last year, and it really hurt Rachel. It was the worst possible time for all of them.

Quinn's breathing was coming in pants as Sam went over to her. "You okay?" he asked.

"NO!" Quinn said. "I'm totally freaking out! Last time we performed in front of an audience here I went into labor. I-I think I'm getting PTSD!"

"Oh Quinn would you shut the fuck up?! You're fine I'm not!" Kurt snapped across the room, pacing.

"Would you stop pacing?!" Quinn screeched.

"Would you stop saying?!" Kurt said. "Okay?! I'm the one that's suffering here not you!"

Meanwhile, Rachel and Finn continued to put on a huge show. Kurt went to stand with Blaine, Wes and David, rolling his eyes as he watched.

"Rachel! Okay? When this all happened last year, you were dating another guy so you don't have the right to be pissed at me about it okay? And fine! I shouldn't have lied about it! But to be honest, that isn't what you care about! You care about the Santana of it all! And Santana is a lesbian anyway so it's not like it counted in the first place!" Finn yelled.

"Oh who are you right now?!" Rachel demanded, rolling her eyes.

"Oh please at least you have a solo!" Mercedes said.

"Oh you're acting like that is doing me a favor!" Rachel screamed.

"Yup pretty much!" Tina said.

"Nobody tells you anything because A. you're a blabber-mouth and B. we all just pretend to like you!" Santana said harshly, her voice sounding like venom.

Rachel just gave Santana the middle finger solute.

"Well look I don't have a solo and look how happy I am!" Kurt said. "I'm sick of needing to hear this! It's actually hurting my ears! What are you trying to prove here anyway?"

"I'm and trying to show the effects on a relationship by dropping a bomb on Berry and Hudson," Santana said, smirking.

"The effect?! I'll tell you what the effect is! It's pissing me off!" Kurt yelled. He stalked out of the room and passed Mr. Schuester. "Mr. Schue, the stupidity is through the roof in there." He went off to the bathroom, wanting to drown himself in the bathroom sink. He entered the bathroom, rolling his eyes and leaning over the sink.

"You okay?" He turned to see Blaine there, Wes and David on his tail.

"Do I look okay, in all honesty?" Kurt demanded. "I needed to stop hearing the shit that was happening back there. I hear it twenty four seven now. Now if you excuse me I'm gonna go drown myself." He proceeded to dunk his head in the sink as he filled it with cold water, but he felt Wes grab his hair and force his head away.

"Not gonna happen," Wes insisted. "Please tell me that was sarcasm, and you're not gonna try and kill yourself."

"Well of course I'm not gonna do it, Wes," Kurt said, lifting his head up and turning the water off. "But it gets to a point where it's every day. And between this and the anxiety it's . . . . ."

"Annoying?" David offered as a suggestion.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Shut up," he insisted.

* * *

In the hallway, they were all stretching. Rachel was leading it, wearing a pair of sweatpants and a tight t-shirt and leg-warmers. The song "Uptown Funk" blasted from her phone. Kurt was in the progress of needing to do a full split, letting out a breath, beads of sweat coming down his forehead as he heard Santana whispering the song underneath her breath. It was almost time for them to go on, and Rachel figured they at least warm up first before they got dressed. When the routine finished, they quickly got dressed, Kurt buttoning his shirt and tying his tie. Kurt applied extra concealer. The boys were up first with Mercedes for "Uptown Funk." They all took their places for the number, Kurt feeling confidence running through his veins. As the first part began, the guys and Mercedes turned around. Artie started with the beginning.

_Doh_  
_Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh_  
_Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh_  
_Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh_  
_Doh doh doh, doh duh_

Mercedes, Kurt and Sam began the vocals, projecting.

_This hit, that ice cold_  
_Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold_  
_This one, for them hood girls_  
_Them good girls, straight masterpieces_  
_Stylin', while in_  
_Livin' it up in the city_  
_Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent_  
_Gotta kiss myself I'm so pretty_

_I'm too hot (Hot damn)_  
_Called a police and a fireman_  
_I'm too hot (Hot damn)_  
_Make a dragon wanna retire, man_  
_I'm too hot (Hot damn)_  
_Say my name, you know who I am_  
_I'm too hot (Hot damn)_  
_Am I bad 'bout that money_  
_Break it down_

_Girls hit your hallelujah (Whuoo)_  
_Girls hit your hallelujah (Whuoo)_  
_Girls hit your hallelujah (Whuoo)_

_Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you (Whuoo)_

_Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you_

_Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you_

_Saturday night and we in the spot_

_Don't believe me, just watch _  
_Come on_

_Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh _  
_Hah_

_Don't believe me, just watch, uh_

_Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh _  
_Hah_

_Don't believe me, just watch_

_Don't believe me, just watch_

_Don't believe me, just watch_

_Don't believe me, just watch_

_Hey, hey, hey, oh_

_Stop_

_Fill my cup put some liquor in it_

_Take a sip, sign a check_

_Julio, get the stretch_

_Ride to Harlem, Hollywood, Jackson, Mississippi_  
_If we show up, we gon' show out_  
_Smoother than a fresh jar o' Skippy_

_Uh, I'm too hot (Hot damn)_  
_Uh, called a police and a fireman_  
_I'm too hot (Hot damn)_

_Make a dragon wanna retire, man_  
_I'm too hot (Too hot)_

_Hot damn (Hot damn)_

_Bitch, say my name you know who I am_  
_I'm too hot (Hot damn)_

_Am I bad 'bout that money_  
_Break it down_

_Girls hit your hallelujah (Whuoo)_  
_Girls hit your hallelujah (Whuoo)_  
_Girls hit your hallelujah (Whuoo)_

_Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you (Whuoo)_

_Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you_

_Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you_

_Saturday night and we in the spot_  
_Don't believe me, just watch_  
_Come on_

_Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh_  
_Hah_

_Don't believe me, just watch_  
_Come on_

_Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh_  
_Hah_

_Don't believe me, just watch_

_Don't believe me, just watch_

_Don't believe me, just watch_

_Don't believe me, just watch_

_Hey, hey, hey, oh_

_Before we leave_  
_Let me tell y'all a lil' something_  
_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_  
_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_  
_Uh, In said_

_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_  
_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_

_Come on, dance, jump on it_  
_If you sexy then flaunt it_  
_If you freaky then own it_  
_Don't brag about it, come show me_  
_Come on, dance, jump on it_  
_If you sexy then flaunt it_

_Well it's Saturday night and we in the spot_  
_Don't believe me, just watch_  
_Come on_

_Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh_  
_Hah_

_Don't believe me, just watch, uh_

_Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh_  
_Hah_

_Don't believe me, just watch_

_Don't believe me, just watch_

_Don't believe me, just watch_

_Hey, hey, hey, oh_

_Uptown funk you up (Woo, come on)_  
_Uptown funk you up (Hey, say what)_  
_Uptown funk you up (Hey)_  
_Uptown funk you up (Come on)_  
_Uptown funk you up (Woo, come on)_  
_Uptown funk you up (Hey, say what)_  
_Uptown funk you up (Heey)_  
_Uptown funk you up (Come on)_

_Uptown funk you up (Woo, come on)_  
_Uptown funk you up (Say, say what)_  
_Uptown funk you up (Come on)_  
_Uptown funk you up_  
_Uptown funk you up (Aaooh)_  
_Uptown funk you up (Say whaat)_  
_Uptown funk you up_  
_Uptown funk you up_

_Woah_

The boys and Mercedes left the stage at once as "Uninvited" began. Rachel took centerstage, and began to sing.

_Like anyone would be_  
_I am flattered by your fascination with me_  
_And like any hot-blooded woman_  
_I have simply wanted an object to crave_  
_But you, you're not allowed_  
_You're uninvited_  
_An unfortunate slight_

_Must be strangely exciting_  
_To watch the stoic squirm_  
_Must be somewhat heartening_  
_To watch shepherd meet shepherd_  
_But you you're not allowed_  
_You're uninvited_  
_An unfortunate slight_

_Like any uncharted territory_  
_I must seem greatly intriguing_  
_You speak of my love like_  
_You have experienced love like mine before_  
_But this is not allowed_  
_You're uninvited_  
_An unfortunate slight_

_I don't think you unworthy_  
_I need a moment to deliberate._

As Rachel finished, Kurt had tears rolling down his cheeks. He felt a mixture of every emotion possible. Hurt, compassion, anger, fear, sadness, everything. He sat down, listening as Quinn and Sam sang "Double Rainbow."

_You're a one of a one_  
_A one of a kind_  
_That you only find once in a lifetime_  
_Made to fit like a fingerprint_  
_A code that clicks open a gold mine_

_They say one man's trash is another man's treasure_  
_When I found you, it was all pretty better_

_Secretly, I hit the lottery 'cause you're_  
_Brighter than all of the Northern the Lights_  
_You speak to me, even in my dreams, wouldn't_  
_Let you go for even the highest price_

_They say one man's trash is another girl's treasure_  
_So if it's up to me, I'm gonna keep you forever_

_'Cause I understand you,_  
_We see eye to eye_  
_Like a double rainbow_  
_In the sky_  
_And wherever you go_  
_So will I_  
_'Cause a double rainbow_  
_Is hard to find_

_Was a phenomenon when you came along, yeah_  
_Chemistry was more than science_  
_It was deafening, loud like_  
_lightning, it was striking, you couldn't deny it_

_They say one man's trash is another man's treasure_  
_The two of us together, make everything glitter_

_'Cause I understand you,_  
_We see eye to eye_  
_Like a double rainbow_  
_In the sky_  
_And wherever you go_  
_So will I_  
_'Cause a double rainbow_  
_Is hard to find_

_To the bottom of the sea, I'd go to find you_  
_Climb the highest peak to be right beside you_  
_Every step I take, I'm keeping you in mind_

_(Ooh ooh ooh)_

_'Cause I understand you,_  
_We see eye to eye_  
_Like a double rainbow_  
_In the sky_  
_And wherever you go (I go up for you)_  
_So will I_  
_'Cause a double rainbow_  
_Is hard to find_

_It's hard to find_  
_Oh it's hard to find_  
_Once in a lifetime ah_

_Once in a lifetime_  
_Once in a lifetime_

* * *

As soon as Quinn and Sam went off stage, they all held hands, quietly praying. When the announcement came that New Directions amd the Warblers both won and were going to Regionals, they screamed, practically wetting themselves. For once Rachelnwas bein mature and shook hands with Wes, Daivd and Thad congradulating them on the win. Kurt couldn't help but grin as he embraced Blaine, grinning.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Longest Chapter ever!**


	31. Chapter 31

The very next day, Kurt woke up stretching and yawning. Today was the day he was supposed to meet with Mike's father, Mike Sr. about the details for the trial. He got dressed into jeans and t-shirt and sweater, letting out a deep sigh. He knew he was going to need to provide a statement on the stand, but he was not looking forward to it; it was going to be humiliating. He didn't even want to think about what might happen. he went down the stairs to find Finn and Burt already there waiting for him. they all went into the car together, Kurt letting out a deep sigh. he just wanted to get this over with, he didn't know when the trial was happening, but he hoped for it to be sooner rather than later.

They all went into the car, Kurt sitting down next to Finn in the back. they were going to meet at mike's house, considering that was where mike's father spent most of his time. when they got there, they found Mike and Tina making out on the couch. mike's father had an open-door policy like Burt, meaning 'my door is open, come right in.' and it was moments like these that made Finn wish mike's family had a closed-door policy. Finn instantly slammed the door, and mike and Tina jumped up off from each other.

"Get a room," Finn suggested.

Mike rolled his eyes. "It's my house I do what I want in here."

Finn glared at him and they went upstairs to Mike's father's office.

Burt knocked on the door and they went inside the office. Mike's father's office looked kind of like a courtroom itself-a lot of brown and kind of upscale with what appeared to be a chandelier that must have costed up to five thousand dollars, masculine wood work that was touched with black and was stained, a leather chair and a dark mahogany desk which contained a computer and several filing cabinets. Kurt, Finn and Burt took their seats in front of the desk, with Kurt letting out a sigh.

"Okay, so order of business. Kurt I understand that you were assaulted at least a month ago," Mike Sr. said.

Kurt nodded, feeling his cheeks burn with embarrassment. "Yes that is correct," he said.

"So, as you probably know by now, what will help most in the courts is a statement from you. And in addition, I also understand that after your mother's death, you were seeing a therapist?"

"Yes what does she have to do with anything?"

"It would help for you to start seeing her again. The stress isn't good for you, and in addition, knowing you went to go see a therapist will help you in court," Mike's father explained.

"But I'm too busy with school, Mr. Chang. I cannot afford to miss anymore classes. I would like to graduate," Kurt insisted.

"Kurt the courts would be looking for evidence in you having PTSD and anxiety. It sure would help with the court system. And Karofsky, Rick and Azimio are trying to find a significant amount of evidence against you, so proof that you have PTSD would help provide more," Mike Sr. insisted.

Kurt nodded along.

"Oh and Finn, I want you, Mike, your Spanish teacher, Dr. Shepard and my wife up on the stand to provide the evidence, and there's already a lot of media going around. Karofsky is trying to feed the media nothing but shit, Kurt. You will not be pleased about this, but I figured I need to read this to you now." Mike's father pulled out a sheet of paper. "He said, 'If a woman dresses like a slut or a guy acts like a fag, teases drunk, sexually frustrated men in a shady bar late at night and gets raped, that just tells me that person is a stupid, irresponsible twat, and I honestly have no sympathy for him or her,' in all honesty, this is another form of slut shaming and is trying to blame you for it, when it's hardly your fault at all," Mike's father insisted.

Kurt nodded, though he could hardly live in a day of his life without blaming himself for something Karofsky had done to him. you should never undo stupid or take it back, and even if Karofsky apologized, which he highly doubted the bully would, there was nothing that could give Kurt his virginity back. your first time was something you could never get back, and Karofsky stole that very thing from him. he figured that maybe he should go see his therapist, Dr. Brenton, again. maybe talking to her would help. he had been reluctant to see her because he constantly hoped he would forget, but the thought consumed his everyday thoughts. every time he thought about the beatings and the assaults made him physically sick, to the point where he would shake and vomit with chills running down his spine.

Suddenly, Mike's father ushered Finn and Burt out of the room so he could talk to Kurt alone.

"Kurt, as much as it's my responsibility to win this for you, it's also part of my job to make sure you understand that you did not ask for it, and that it's not your fault," Mike Sr. said.

Kurt nodded. though he still wasn't a hundred percent sure at all. he still had doubts, but he needed to win.

* * *

The next day, in the bathroom, Kurt was in the shower, scrubbing his skin until it was rubbed raw and bright red. Tears flew down his cheeks. He was officially having doubts. As the date of the trial grew closer, the more anxioty he felt. And he couldn't take it. He felt nothing but depression, anxioty, sickness and fear. He wanted to crawl under a rock and die. Just lie on the bathroom floor and die. He flet like the fault was all his, that he was the one to blame for it all. He climbed out of the shower and went down to the tile floor, shaking in fear and feeling cold and filled with dread. He clenched his jaw to stop himself from sobbing. He found a razor only a few feet away. He reached for the sharp object, locking the bathroom door. He pressed the razor down onto his wrist and sliced his skin over, wanting to distract himself, to feel anything else. He never felt so alone in his life. He pressed the razor down onto his leg and cut, making short, fast, shallow cuts as the tears flew down his hot cheeks. He felt shame in his own body for being who he was, and he hated it. He needed t take it out on something. He curled in on himself tightly as he sliced his skin open and watched blood drip down his skin in crimson. He just wanted it to all end. But it felt endless and sickening. Finally, after about fifteen minutes of hurting himself, he puched himself up and pushed his fingers all the way into the back of his throat, leaning over the toilet as he forced himself to throw up, gagging as his food came up. He continued to force himself to vomit until all the food he ate that week came up and into the toilet. He sobbed, watching as his vomit fell into the toilet bowl. He leaned against the toilet, sobbing heavily, thickly, wiping his eyes every few minutes or so. He pressed bandages onto his cuts, sniffling.


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note:**

**So as we all know, Glee is coming to an end, but I do not know if I can write for anything else in the world, so even when it's done and over with, I will continue the fandom for it and I will always be a loyal Gleek at heart. Glee has offered me so many amazing opportunities these past two years. I was always for equality for all all the time and always believed people should be treated with respect, compassion and love, but it helped me increase on that and helped me become more open-minded about everything around me, and it also gave me so many other opportunities, like meeting Lea Michele twice, and meeting Chris Colfer twice, and also getting to witness Amber Riley win Dancing with the Stars, and to become a fan of Fleetwood Mac and their music, and I got to display my love for Glee by dressing up as a Cheerio for Halloween. I'm so happy for given the opportunity to watch Glee when I was fifteen, because it's a blessing that I received and will always be grateful for that. I will be going to Chris Colfer's meet and greet this summer, which I am SO looking forward to this year. Also, congrats to Lea Michele getting a spot in Ryan Murphy's newest show Scream Queens!**

* * *

Kurt's leg shook slightly as he sat in the chair in the lobby of Dr. Brenton.

"Relax Kurt. It's not like you do not know her," Finn whispered.

"I know, but it's been so long since I've actually sat down and talked with her, Finn. I think the last time I've been to see her was seventh grade," Kurt insisted.

"Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt and Finn both looked up to see a tall, red-headed woman wearing a dark blue, pin-striped pant suit and a white shirt, her piercing blue eyes looking right at them. Her name tag read Dr. Rosalyn Brenton.

"Kurt you come with me," she said.

Kurt nodded. Dr. Brenton almost became like a second mother to him after his mom passed and he suffered from depression. "Can my stepbrother come with me today? Just for today?"

Dr. Brenton nodded, looking at Finn. "Last appointment Kurt and I had he told me quite a bit about you."

"Oh my God. Does it happen to have anything with what I said last year?" Finn asked.

"That was part of it," she admitted with a nod.

Finn winced slightly as they walked into her office. All three of them sat down in the office.

"So Kurt why are you here?" she asked.

"Umm, as you know, things have been going on a lot lately. I'm pretty sure you heard. It's been on the news," Kurt insisted.

"I know, and I'm sorry to hear that. Really I am. So you are here to talk about that?"

Kurt nodded, feeling his eyes heat up. "Y-Y-Yes," he said shakily. "S-S-Sorry."

"It's okay. Take it easy."

"I-I-I-I-I-I-" Kurt stuttered. "I-I g-g-got f-fed up with the-the-with the abuse. It was-was-was constant and I was-was sick-sick of it. So-So I -f-f-followed him into-into the locker room to confront him, but when I-when I did, he grabbed m-m-m-m-me and k-k-k-kissed me. He-He t-t-t-t-told me that if I told anybody, he'd kill m-me."

"That's terrible, Kurt," she said, looking sympathetic. "Continue."

"I-I left the-the locker room, intending to go-to go home, and I-I ran-ran into-into _them!_" his voice shook violently, tears erupting from his eyes. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I a-a-a-asked them-them wh-wh-wh-what they-they were-they were doing there, and they-they t-t-t-t-told m-m-me they were-they were 'teaching m-m-m-me a-a l-l-l-l-less-ss-ss-ss-sson.' T-T-T-T-Two of-of th-th-th-them, R-R-R-Rick and-and A-A-A-A-Az-z-z-z-zimio, g-g-g-g-g-g-g-grabbed-grabbed m-m-m-m-m-me and-and f-f-f-f-f-f-forced-f-f-f-forced m-m-m-me-me t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-towards the-the au-au-au-auditorium. They-They l-l-l-l-l-l-l-lock-locked me-me up in the b-b-b-b-balcony-balcony en-en-en-entrance. They-They a-a-a-a-abused me-me physically and dragged me-me toward a trap door in the-the stage and tied me-me up. I was tied so tightly I-I couldn't feel-feel m-m-m-m-m-m-my-my feet, and-and-a-a-a-a-and they-they-th-th-they g-g-g-g-gagged m-m-m-m-m-me-me and tied me-me up in a s-s-s-s-s-sack and started to hit-hit it back and forth. _Th-Th-They l-l-l-l-l-l-l-left m-m-m-m-m-m-me all alone! _I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I th-th-thought I-I was gonna _die!_" Kurt broke down and hysterically cried as his lip quivered. He shook violently. "Th-Th-Th-They w-w-w-w-w-w-woke me up-up b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-by s-s-s-s-sl-sl-sl-sl-sl-slamming the-the-th-th-th-the d-d-d-d-door. K-K-K-K-Karofsky grabbed m-m-m-m-me and f-f-f-f-f-forced me out-out. Th-Th-They g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-gave m-m-m-me-me w-w-w-water and br-br-br-bread on condition that I k-k-k-k-k-kept m-m-m-my-my m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-mouth sh-sh-sh-sh-shut. Th-Th-They-They p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-put the-the g-g-g-gag back on m-m-me and destroyed m-m-m-m-m-my clothes." Kurt wiped tears out of his eyes, but it was useless. "Th-Th-Th-They b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-beat m-m-me-me constantly, th-th-they choked me s-s-s-s-s-s-sometimes. They-They k-k-k-k-k-k-k-kicked m-m-m-me in-in-in the-the ch-ch-ch-ch-chest and st-st-stepped on-on my face. Th-Th-They spanked m-m-m-m-m-me a-a-a-a-a lot and-and b-b-b-b-b-burned m-m-m-m-m-me with cigarettes. They all-all took turns burning me. Th-Th-They l-l-l-l-l-laughed at m-m-m-m-m-m-m-me and-and-and c-c-c-c-c-c-called m-m-m-m-me n-n-n-names. They have c-c-c-c-c-called m-m-me a bitch, faggot, slut, whore, cocksucker, they have told-told-told me to-to-to g-g-g-g-go to hell. They called me-me a piece of shit and t-t-t-t-told me if I d-d-d-d-d-d-died d-d-d-d-down there n-n-n-n-no-no-nobody would c-c-c-care and that-that the w-w-w-w-world would b-b-b-b-be a better p-p-p-p-p-p-place with-with-without _m-m-m-me_."

"Kurt. I need you to know that you didn't do anything to them at all. They are the ones with problems and are sick and twisted. If they have that lack of empathy and don't feel bad about what they did to you, honey, there is nothing else to call them except sociopaths, okay?" Dr. Brenton insisted.

Kurt nodded, his breath caught in his throat. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I kn-kn-kn-kn-know. But I can't even sleep at night with without seeing it."

"Kurt, you have nothing to apologize for, okay?" Dr. Brenton whispered.

Kurt continued wiping his eyes. "I've never f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-felt so lousy in m-m-m-m-m-my l-l-l-l-l-l-life."

"I know, honey, that's how they want you to feel, okay? I'm gonna prescribe you sleeping pills to help with the nightmares, okay?"

Kurt nodded. Finn wrapped an arm around his shaking shoulders. He hoped it would all be okay.

"But Kurt other than that how are you coping?"

"I've-I've made myself throw up and I cut myself several t-t-t-times the other day," he admitted, ashamed.


	33. Chapter 33

The following Monday, Kurt was at school at his locker, unloading his books for Trigonometry class, letting out a sigh. He passed the bulletin without noticing the crowd that was surrounding it. But when he actually stopped and looked, he felt ready to throw up.

The crowd was surrounding the bulletin, and he noticed that there were pictures of him with Karofsky kissing him from the assault. His shirt had been nearly off. He also saw a picture of the bully sucking on his . . . . . There was another picture of Karofsky caressing him. He saw students already taking out their phones laughingly and taking pictures. He felt his eyes heat up with tears, and he ran down the hall to the bathroom, locking himself into a stall. He sat on the toilet, rocking back and forth as he sniffled. When he heard the door open, he saw Puck's shoes. He was hoping not to be noticed by Puck, because if Puck noticed, he'd tell Mr. Schue and Finn to come and get him. His foot must have slipped or something, because Puck turned and stepped in his direction.

"Kurt, you okay, dude?"

Kurt ignored him, hoping he would go away. He wanted to be alone. He just wanted to be left alone.

Puck slipped out of the bathroom and left. Kurt just kept his arms around himself. He couldn't take it, at this point in time.

* * *

Kurt stayed put in the bathroom, refusing to come out of the stall. Tears dripped down his cheeks silently. He heard the door open and Mr. Schue's footsteps coming.

"Kurt?" Will asked his student carefully. "Kurt can I come in?"

Kurt unlocked the stall quietly, sniffling. Will stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"Are you alright?"

Kurt shook his head. "I can't take it, Mr. Schue. I can't take anymore."

"I understand that, Kurt. If you want Finn to drive you home I will tell him to do that for you." Will nodded, understanding.

"No, no I don't wanna go home. I have to stay. I cannot miss anymore school. And besides, if I leave I will be letting those assholes win and I cannot do that," Kurt whispered.

"And that includes making yourself suffer and panic every time a locker slams shut? Kurt there are some days where you need to let all of that go and stop it with trying to be selfish to yourself. Sometimes you do need to take time for yourself and make sure you are comfortable. Okay?" Will whispered.

Kurt nodded, though he was still panic stricken and sick.

* * *

Kurt walked out to the parking lot. Finn was going to be riding with Rachel after football practice, so that meant Kurt was on his own. As Kurt walked towards his car, he felt a hand collapse over his mouth. He struggled as he was dragged behind the dumpster. He was then forcefully turned around, and he felt ready to shit bricks when he saw Karofsky there. He was pushed to the ground and he felt the bully sit on his chest.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-What are you d-d-doing?" he stuttered.

Karofsky just chuckled quietly. He pulled off his pants and underwear and placed his anal right in front of Kurt's face.

"Suck it. And don't bite down," Karofsky growled.

Kurt let out a whimper as the bully's cock was pushed into the back of his throat. He sobbed as he sucked, licking. Now he really felt as though he was asking for it to happen. He had no sense of pride left in him and he felt like a piece of shit. Karofksy just pushed himself even deeper into Kurt's mouth, who tearfully sobbed. Karofsky laughed evilly, licking the shell of Kurt's ear, and Kurt cringed. He sobbed as the boy that ruined his life went even deeper. He couldn't breath. He felt sick and ready to throw up as Karofsky began to undo his jacket and shirt. Just when he thought Karofsky was going to take his virginity all over again, he heard an outraged yell of anger, storming through the air.

_"WHAT THE FUCK?!" _It was Santana.

Karofsky instantly got off of the smaller boy, and Kurt proceeded to throw up, coughing and spluttering. "None of your business J-Lo!"

"Okay, first of all, _anything _you ever did became my business when you decided to try and murder one of my teammates!" she growled. "So here's the path. It can go down two different ways: one you can stay where you are and I can crack you balls, right or left, that's your choice. Or you can walk away and live to be a douchebag another day! Oh, and for the record, I have razor blades in my hair! Mm-hmm! Tons. Just all up in there." She ran her hands through her dark hair, glaring at the bully jock that made Kurt's life hell.

Karofsky instantly backed off like the coward that he was. Santana then knelt down to Kurt who was shaking.

"Kurt are you okay?" she asked. Kurt shook his head, continuing to throw up. "Come on, I'll drive you home. I'll call my mom and tell her to pick me up from your place, okay?"

Kurt nodded as Santana helped him to his feet by taking him by the hand. She helped him to his car and put him in the passenger seat.

* * *

When they got to Kurt's house, Kurt was leaning against the window, tears rolling down his cheeks as Santana parked. They went inside the house, as it was already unlocked due to Burt's open-door policy. Santana supported Kurt over to the couch, going into the kitchen to make him some tea to calm his nerves. She went to the kitchen phone and called Finn to explain she brought Kurt home, and that after practice Kurt could use some of his peace. Santana sat down at the kitchen table as the water boiled, whispering a quiet prayer for Kurt.

"Dear Heavenly Father, I just pray for Kurt and that he finds some of your peace and I love in his life of right now, and of the world to come. I pray that his mother is watching over him like a guardian angel and that he finds some sanctuary and love and security. In Jesus name I pray. Amen." She let out a sigh as tears crept down her rosy cheeks, hoping that the prayer would wash Kurt with some peace and love.

She heard Finn unlocking the door, with Rachel coming. She was surprised as to how quickly he and Berry made up, and it was a shocking thing that was mind blowing. She poured the piping hot water into the cup through the strainer that contained loose-leaf jasmine tea. She did it the way Kurt liked it, and went into the living room to see Kurt on the couch with Finn's arm around his trembling shoulders and Rachel holding his hand tightly in two of her own. Santana handed him the mug, and he began to sip slowly. She sat in the recliner, and turned on the news. They were still covering the whole case on the news. Sometimes they all wondered if the media would cover anything else besides Kurt for once. And they could all tell that Kurt sometimes felt like screaming at the TV, demanding that they stop trying to make the news all about him. All they could do was hope and pray that that day would come.


	34. Chapter 34

The next day, Kurt returned to school, however, he still felt so uneasy and sickened, and he was not at all prepared for what happened when he left school that afternoon. And when it did happen, he completely left him in trauma and fear.

As he went to his car, he just felt very uneasy, which he suspected was natural due to PTSD, but this was a different type of uneasiness. His fingers shook as he opened his car door, about to go in so he could head home, but the instant that he felt somebody's hand come to his mouth, panic made his blood turn cold. He felt his wrists being held tightly behind his back. He was dragged across the lot towards a rusty pick-up, and was shoved inside. A gag got tied around his head, depriving him of any speech, and his wrists got bound tightly with cords. He also felt a blindfold come over his eyes as well. He felt himself being held into place by a set of arms very tightly, and he heard the engine start. He began to scream, struggling against the arms holding him down. He felt his eyes heating up. He didn't know who did this or where they were taking him, but he was so terrified about where this was headed. The car stopped, and he was dragged out by the wrists and onto grass and dirt, knowing his clothing would be filthy beyond repair. He got shoved into a room, and he heard a door slam. The blindfold came off from his eyes, and he was looking at Karofsky, Rick, and Azimio, who circled him, grinning madly. He was Azimio had a kitchen knife, and he felt the blade tearing his shirt into shreds until his entire chest and back were exposed. Rick grabbed his wrists and dragged him over to a post in the wall, forcing his wrists onto it and securing them with more rope. He looked to his right and saw what appeared to be a stick with some rope attached to it with nails, thorns, spike and a bunch of other things he could not even think of. He felt his pants being pulled down, and the instant Azimio's hand hit his ass, he began to cry out in pain.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Kurt screamed at every impact of the hands hitting his ass. He felt his butt cheeks beginning to burn and blister at the impact and the force. Tears began rolling down his cheeks as he struggled against the bondage. Soon enough, the gag came out of his mouth, and he screams pierced out loudly, the pitch high enough to ruin an eardrum.

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" _his voice was shrill and piercing.

"Teaching you a lesson, you _bitch!_" Rick growled as he grabbed Kurt's hair. He slapped him as hard as he could, and continued with slapping the crying, struggling boy.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

The side of Kurt's face began to burn from the slapping. Just when he thought it was over, he saw the whip being picked up by Azimio, and all three of them took turns whipping his bared back. He screamed as the sharp objects cut into his skin. It hurt so badly. As he was whipped, the bullies called him names in between, humiliating him even more so.

Slap.

"Fag!"

Slap.

"Fairy!"

Slap.

"Faggot!"

Slap.

"Queer!"

Slap.

"Homo!"

Slap.

"Loser!"

Slap.

"Lady!"

Slap.

"Slut-bag!"

Slap.

"Whore!"

Slap.

"Pussy!"

Slap.

"Skank!"

Slap.

"Queen!"

Slap.

"Princess!"

Slap.

"Fairy Queen!"

Slap.

Kurt screamed at every impact of the whip against his skin. He screamed and cried out in pain, terrified. The whip ripped his skin apart, slicing his back up as he felt blood slither down. Each time he got whipped, the weaker he felt. He felt weak, like he was going limp from the pain. He was afraid he might die from the whipping and the blood loss. He panted, sweat pouring down with the tears. He cried out tearfully, trying to stay conscious and awake, but the pain was becoming too much to bear. But he knew that he needed to hold on. Suddenly, he heard someone yelling.

"HEY!" the voice was hysterical, worried, scared. It was Blaine. He heard his boyfriend stepping in front of the whip. "STOP IT YOU'RE KILLING HIM!"

"Blaine," he whispered out scratchily. "Blaine please!" He turned his head to see Rachel and Finn there, too. He clenched his jaw tightly. He saw Rachel calling the cops.

"Look if you three know what the hell is good for you stop it right there!" Finn snapped. He stepped forward next to Blaine. Kurt was more worried about Rachel and how petite and tiny she was. If one of those guys hurt her. . . . .

Suddenly the sirens came faster than they all expected. Karofsky dropped the whip and the cowards began running out the door like the fools that they were.

Finn rushed over to Kurt, whose entire back was scraped from the whip and bleeding badly. He untied Kurt's wrists, and the paramedics rushed in to check over him. He noticed Kurt's doctor, Dr. Shepherd there. He noticed the damage done to Kurt's back, and helped the medics put Kurt on the stretcher onto his stomach. The doctor excessed the damage on Kurt's back and shook his head. Those boys really did do a number on him. He noticed Kurt going limp and panting badly. He reached into his bag and pulled out what appeared to be rubbing alcohol, bandages, gloves, and cotton balls. Blaine reached over and grabbed Kurt's hand, knowing this was going to sting badly. The doctor pouring the disinfectant and rubbed it into the wombs tenderly, however, Kurt screamed out in pain, groaning and sobbing, squeezing Blaine's hand very, very tightly, his finger nails digging in deeply. Finn held his brother's head still, stroking his hair soothingly. Rachel rubbed the back of his neck gently, whispering soothing, comforting words into Kurt's ears. The bandages wrapped around Kurt's back tightly.

"He should continue to lie down like that until his back heals. We're gonna keep him in for a while," Dr. Shepherd whispered. "Any of you riding along?"

Blaine nodded.

"Blaine you go. I'm calling the others. We'll meet you at the hospital," Finn whispered.

Blaine nodded, searching the doctor's eyes for approval. The doctor nodded, and Blaine climbed into the ambulance, squeezing Kurt's hand tightly in his own and kissing his knuckles.


	35. Chapter 35

Kurt lied in the hospital bed on his stomach, his entire back bandaged. His head rested on the pillows with the blue sheets covering him up. Rachel was currently sitting with him, running her hand through his hair gently. Kurt let out a sigh, hissing in pain as he tried to push himself up. He just wanted to get out of here already. He'd been in the hospital for two days. His back was still hurting badly. Whenever he closed his eyes he could feel the thorns scraping his back open. He remembered when he went to church with Mercedes to pray for his dad, he heard the story of Jesus getting whipped and humiliated, and he felt like that right now. It was embarrassing that his friends saw him like that, tied down with a whip hitting his back. The pain had been excruciating in his skin. He tried to push himself up again, but Rachel pressed down on his head gently.

"You need to rest. You cannot move right now, Kurt," she whispered. "Doctor's orders."

Kurt nodded. He buried his head in the pillows and felt the floodgates begin to open.

"Do you need more ice?" Rachel asked.

Kurt nodded as Rachel got up to go and find a nurse. Five minutes later, he felt a cold compress on his back, and he let out a sigh. The ice felt good on his broken skin.

"You're gonna be alright, Kurt," she whispered.

Kurt just turned his head over to look at her, tears rolling down his cheeks. Rachel let out a sigh and kissed his cheek to wipe it away, grabbing his hand and saying a silent prayer. She just pressed the ice pack into his back gently to soothe the pain. She was practically nursing him. "You want me to sing? Anything?"

Kurt nodded gently.

_And another one bites the dust_  
_But why can I not conquer love?_  
_And I might've thought that we were one_  
_Why not to fight this war without weapons_  
_And I wanted it and I wanted it bad_  
_But there were so many red flags_  
_Now another one bites the dust_  
_And let's be clear, I trust no one_

_You did not break me_  
_I'm still fighting for peace_

_I've got a thick skin and an elastic heart_  
_But your blade it might be too sharp_  
_I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard_  
_But I may snap and I move fast_  
_But you won't see me fall apart_  
_Cause I've got an elastic heart_  
_I've got an elastic heart_  
_Yeah, I've got an elastic heart_

_And I will stay up through the night_  
_Let's be clear, I won't close my eyes_  
_And I know that I can survive_  
_I walked through fire to save my life_  
_And I want it, I want my life so bad_  
_And I'm doing everything I can_  
_Then another one bites the dust_  
_It's hard to lose a chosen one_

_You did not break me_  
_(You did not break me, no, no)_  
_I'm still fighting for peace_

_I've got a thick skin and an elastic heart_  
_But your blade it might be too sharp_  
_I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard_  
_But I may snap and I move fast_  
_But you won't see me fall apart_  
_Cause I've got an elastic heart_  
_I've got an elastic heart_

_Oooh_

_I've got a thick skin and an elastic heart_  
_But your blade it might be too sharp_  
_I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard_  
_But I may snap and I move fast_  
_But you won't see me fall apart_  
_Cause I've got an elastic heart_

_I've got a thick skin and an elastic heart_  
_But your blade it might be too sharp_  
_I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard_  
_But I may snap and I move fast_  
_But you won't see me fall apart_  
_Cause I've got an elastic heart_

_I've got an elastic heart_

* * *

The very next morning, Kurt found himself being confined to the sofa and forced to lie down, an ice bag resting on his shoulder to try and relieve the pain. His head rested on the back of a pillow that had already been set, a blanket resting over his whole body. It was currently twelve in the morning as he tried to rest, his back in searing pain. He could not move a single muscle, or otherwise the pain would get worse. He just lied there on the couch, trying to sleep, but he couldn't with his back practically ripped apart.

* * *

The next morning, Finn helped Kurt into a sitting position against the pillows and adjusting his blankets. Kurt knew Finn was doing that to show he cared. Kurt sunk into the pillows, trying to relax himself. His back still felt as though it had been sliced open with a knife. Finn was left home with Kurt while Carol was at work and Burt went to go get his son's prescription for pain medicine filled out. They were watching Friends to try and distract Kurt from the pain in his back when they heard a knock on the door. Finn got up to go and get it. It was obviously Mike and his father coming by to get the trial cleared up so they could move forward with it after Kurt's back healed. Mike and his father came in and sat in chairs across from Kurt and Finn. Mike Sr. had his hands folded in his lap.

"Kurt how's your back?" Mike asked.

Kurt gasped in pain at the slightest movement of his shoulder.

"I'm guessing not too good?" Mike winced.

"You think?" Kurt demanded. He gave Mike his bitch glare.

"So Kurt, a couple things cleared. Karofksy, Azimio and Rick are being held in prison right now. You are going to need to give an alibi, which will help. And also, the problems with the courts in this case is that they are going to be looking towards Karofsky, Azimio and Rick if their evidence is valid, but they are guilty as sin. The worst case scenario is that the trial will take several days until we actually crack those guys," Mike Sr. said.

"But what if they are found innocent?" Finn asked.

"Finn nobody will believe that Kurt came onto them. They're guilty as sin, Finn. Those guys are gonna lie when they are on the stand, we all know that, but we do need Kurt to give an alibi to prove that those guys are guilty of this. As far as we know, the judge is fair, but Karofsky, Azimio and Rick's lawyer is going to try to twist things around to make it look like Kurt is to blame," Mike said.

Kurt nodded.

"And besides I was down there watching them do that. I'm already a witness to that, Kurt. I will tell those jury members exactly what I saw, and I'm gonna be completely honest with them," Mike said. "Trust me, they're gonna make themselves look like proven idiots up there. Nobody is gonna believe them. I'm telling you that right now."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**So sorry for such a long update! I've been SOOOOOO busy with practices for Legally Blonde at my school. The show is this weekend, so keep me and the cast in your prayers. The song I included is "Elastic Heart" by Sia, which is incredible. **


	36. Chapter 36

Today was the day, the moment of truth, the day that they found out whether or not Karofsky, Rick and Azimio won, and it was scaring Kurt to death. He could barely sleep due to the pain in his back, as well as the nightmares. He felt horrible knowing he woke Finn up several times. He sat on top of his bed in his best suit, feeling sick with stress and worry. He let out a sigh, feeling drained. Tears burned his eyes. He felt humiliated, and the fact he was going to need to go on the stand, it embarrassed him. His leg shook. He felt numb, cold, ill. He wanted to throw up. He felt the sweat coming onto his face. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Finn knocking on his door.

"Kurt are you okay?" Finn came in to see Kurt looking as though he was going to pass out on the bed or throw up.

Kurt shook his head tearfully.

"Kurt, Kurt you should lie down for two minutes," Finn said.

"I-I-I-I-I think-I think I'm gonna throw up." Kurt's breathing sounded very hitched.

"Just-Just lie back and breathe okay? You haven't slept all night long, okay? Just close your eyes for two minutes and focus on breathing," Finn whispered.

Kurt nodded and lied back on his bed, breathing deeply. Finn pressed a hand on his forehead. "You're sick. You're starting to get sick. Even I can see it. You're burnt out. Just take five minutes to relax. You need to take care of yourself."

Kurt nodded, feeling the sickness coming out of his stomach slowly. The sweat was still on his forehead, but he was feeling better already. He was surprised that just taking five minutes for himself would make him feel so much better. He sat up, letting out a sigh.

"You ready?" Finn asked.

Kurt nodded.

* * *

They went to the courthouse. All of the New Directions were there for moral support, while some of them were there as witnesses. Mike, Blaine, Artie, Finn, his therapist, Mike's mother, and his doctor were there as his witnesses. He knew that no matter what they were going to be there for him and stand by him. As they walked into the courtroom, Kurt could feel nausea overcome his body when he saw Karofsky, Rick and Azimio sitting right there in orange jump suits, handcuffs on their wrists. All three of them were with their attorney, Victor Callahan. Kurt shook as he sat down, hoping Mike's father would pull through for him. As the judge presided, Mike Sr. sat down, letting out a sight. He stood when the judge said that the prosecution could start.

Mike Sr. stood, starting out strong and tough. "Rape," he said. "Abuse. Torture. Kidnapping. Harassment. Humiliation. Imagine if these were things that your own child had to go through every day for three weeks. Because that was what Kurt Hummel had to go through. We are here to prove that Kurt was kidnapped, harassed and humiliated by David Karofsky, Rick Nelson and Azimio Adams, and was also harassed and shamed by David Karofsky. A video had been released on social media of David raping him. I hope that at the end of this trial, there will be a verdict of 'guilty.'" Mike's father said.

Callahan then rose from his seat. "The defense would wish to make a statement, Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury. The defendants, David Karofsky, Azimio Adams and Rick Nelson wish to testify that Kurt Hummel twisted the facts and is a liar. You see, Kurt wanted it. He willingly followed them to the auditorium and made it appear to be what it was. He's committing perjury and is completely damaging these three boys' reputations. They will not be able to apply for jobs, they might possibly not be accepted to their first choice colleges when they graduate, and, there are legal documents claiming them as rapists, bullies, and kidnappers. At the conclusion of this trial, please render a verdict of 'not guilty.' Thank you."

Mike Sr. announced Finn to the stand as the first witness. Finn rose from his seat and gave Kurt a silent exchange that he will tell nothing but the truth, and that he would get Kurt's real story out.

"Can you please state your name and address?"

"Finn Christopher Hudson, 415 Whitman Avenue, Lima, Ohio," he stated.

"What is your relationship to the prosecution?"

"He's my stepbrother," Finn said.

"Did you see the kidnapping take place?"

"No I did not. I was in class. But I did know that something was wrong when Kurt didn't show up for glee club rehearsal. I ended up calling my parents right away and they came home from their honeymoon early."

"When you found Kurt, what was it that you found? And what was your gut-level reaction?"

"When I found Kurt, it was sickening. I felt ready to throw up the minute that I saw what I saw. I-I was rendered speechless. And I don't get rendered speechless that often. I mean I was horrified and scared of what I had witnessed before me. I mean when I saw Kurt half-naked, his clothes a wreck, bruised, bloody and weakened and being kicked in the chest I was horrified. I wanted to scream. More than anything in that moment I wanted to scream," Finn said.

"Thank you, Finn. Nothing further."

Callahan then rose, but Finn wanted to slap that little smirk right off his face.

"Would you say that its a possibility Kurt set this whole thing up for attention?" Callahan asked.

Finn shook his head. "No. That's not a possibility."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm really sure."

"Do you love your stepbrother?"

"Yes," Finn said, not even needing to think twice about it.

"Would you do anything for him?"

"Yes," Finn said.

"Does that include lying for him to cover for him?"

"Why would I lie about something like that?" Finn asked.

"Just out of curiosity," Callahan said.

"Out of curiosity for what?"

"Did you possibly help set this up?"

"No."

"What was your relationship with the prosecution before your parents got married?"

"It was rocky," Finn said.

"What do you mean by rocky?"

"Well . . . . at first things were awkward, but then I narrowed down that he had apparent feelings for me," Finn admitted. "And one day when we came home, he completely redid the room we were meant to share, but I wasn't at all comfortable due to the lack of privacy it had, and when I asked him to tone it down, we got into a huge fight and I lost my temper and I . . . ."

"And you what?"

"I . . . . I . . . . um . . . . I called one of the lamps faggy," Finn stammered.

Callahan seemed satisfied with himself. "No further questions."

Mike's father then stood up from his seat. "Your Honor, I request a ten minute recess?"

"I'll allow it," the judge said. Finn got up from the stand and sat back in his seat, looking embarrassed. Mike's father then turned around, a glare painted on his face.

"Unbelievable! Callahan is making me look like an ass up there!" he growled.

"Look, you can only do everything you can, Dad," Mike said.

"Look, Mr. Chang, how long do you think this will last?" Quinn asked.

"It'll probably last to about four days. We cannot be here all night. Look, when ten o'clock comes, Kurt, you are going home to get your rest. We cannot afford a potential disaster striking," Mike's father insisted. "Okay, so as a result you will have to go up there and give an alibi."

"And what? Go up on the stand and be harassed by that snake? No thank you!" Kurt said.

"Look, Kurt, Callahan is an ass, alright?" Mike Sr. said. "He's a scum on the Earth and can honestly be the dirt on my shoes. I don't care if we need to be here all year. We'll win."

Kurt nodded, though he was having doubts.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Legally Blonde weekend was a success. We got a big crowd and almost had a standing ovation opening night. However, one of my cast mates, Ahmad, lost his best friend in a car accident, so keep him in your prayers, please. He can really use some peace right now.**


	37. Chapter 37

"We call Michael Chang to the stand."

Mike rose form his seat, adjusting his tie as he walked up to the stand, looking towards the judge as he sat in the witness stand. He was hoping Callahan wasn't going to try and make him look like an ass up on the stand. That was something he did not want to see at all.

"Can you please state your name and address?"

"Michael Robert Chang. 13 Brookside Avenue, Lima, Ohio," Mike said.

"What is your relationship to the prosecution?"

"We are in the same glee club together, and we were also on the football team together last year," Mike said.

"How did you find out about Kurt's disappearance?"

"It was made pretty clear when he didn't show up for glee rehearsal. Kurt never misses a meeting and he never goes home sick, so we knew that that was something wrong. After waiting twenty four hours we called the cops because we knew it wasn't good at all. We practically went all over the God's creation looking for him," Mike said.

"What were you feeling in the moment that you did find him?" Mike's father asked his son.

"I-I honestly felt ill. I didn't know what to think in that moment. It was sickening. I mean I honestly had no idea what to think. I thought that Finn was a complete idiot not taking him to the hospital right away. He was crazy to think that I know everything, and I don't. I mean I may have straight A's and I might be in Honor's Chemistry, but I am not an expert," Mike said.

"What happened when you put Kurt down on the couch to rest?"

"He-He started sweating, screaming, he was burning up pretty badly. He was in a panic attack and couldn't wake himself up. It got to a point where we were calling 9-1-1 and losing our minds. It was driving me nuts and I wanted to smack Finn over the back of his head because he should have used his common sense and took Kurt to the hospital the minute we went into the car. I wanted to kill him in that moment because he was standing there hoping his parents would pick up the phone. I mean Kurt was in a panic attack and all he could do was stand there and be on his phone," Mike said.

"Thank you, Michael. No further questions," his father said, however, when Callahan rose from his seat with that smirk painted on his lips, Mike felt frustrated. If Callahan could manipulate Finn into admitting to saying homophobic slurs to Kurt last year, only Heaven knew what else he was capable of.

"Did you and the prosecution have any tips in the past?"

"No. Absolutely not. Even when he was on the football team, we didn't even speak to each other for months on end. We ignored each other," Mike said.

"Well, how would you describe Kurt's interactions with David?"

"The way they interacted was sickening. I mean, David, he and Kurt, their interactions were very bad. I mean I've seen David show him and harass him in the halls. And around the time the harassment was worsening. I mean the way that David was constantly attacking Kurt, like a dog that found a new bone to chew on. He seemed obsessed with the idea of torturing Kurt and making his life a living hell. And every time I saw Karofsky shoving Kurt, he seemed satisfied and happy with what he did after it took place. I mean it went from shoving to overtly going after Kurt and only Kurt. I was honestly pissed. I was so pissed," Mike said with a nod.

"Did you do anything about it?"

"I reported it to several teachers, though they ignored it, as if it were some frigging joke. And when I see something like that, I react, so I ended up going into Mr. Schester's office with Arthur and we told Mr. Schuester about it, though from what Kurt explained Mr. Shcue didn't really handle it the best way."

"Nothing further," Callahan said.

Mike got off from the stand, letting out a sigh. Even though he tried his best, he felt that it was a disaster.

* * *

At the end of the first day, Kurt, Finn and their parents drove home in silence. He didn't know how long the trial was going to last, but he was hoping that they would win. He didn't want to see Karofsky roaming free and be given power like that. He didn't feel safe and peaceful with Karofsky's bullying. He knew that the trial would go through the weekend, and he'd need to go back to school, but he was too scared to do that. He climbed the stairs to his room letting out a sigh. He just didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to think about it at all. Those thoughts shook him badly to the core. He felt as though there was no hope left for him. It was like descending into hell.

"Kurt are you alright?" Finn asked.

Kurt shook his head. "That was really hard to-to need to hear all that and to be in that-that room."

Finn nodded, sympathetic. "Look, there's still time. You need to give it time, alright? Like Mr. Chang said. It could last a few days, maybe a whole week. We don't know anything yet, okay? So you need to focus on resting. You cannot over-exert yourself tonight."

Kurt nodded as he climbed into bed after pulling on his pajamas, curling in on his side. He closed his eyes, hoping to get as much rest as possible and not become too overwhelmed.


	38. Chapter 38

Kurt went into the courtroom Sunday, sitting in his seat. He saw the three bullies sitting with Callahan. Mike's father had brought his co-council Emmett Gallagher with him. It was Emmett who was going to be questioning the bullies up on the stand, and Mike's father assured Kurt that Emmett was the cream of the crop and a graduate from Harvard. It was Artie's time to go up onto the stand, however, he didn't know what kind of plans Callahan and his own co-council, Seth Jenningson, had. However, he knew that it wasn't going to be good at all.

"We call Arthur Abrams to the stand," Mike's father said.

Artie rolled himself to the front of the room, feeling his heart race as he went into the witness box.

"Can you please state your name and address?"

"Arthur Abrams. 89 Helm Street, Lima, Ohio," Artie said.

"What is your relationship to the prosecution?"

"He is one of my glee club team mates as well as a friend," Artie said honestly.

"What was your gut-level reaction to Kurt's disappearance?" Mike's father asked.

"I was shocked, horrified, I didn't know what to think at that moment when I heard about it. I felt sick to my stomach. It took me a week to have the feeling David and Azimio might have been responsible for it which they were. When we saw what we saw down in that auditorium, I felt enraged. I had my guns out, I was ready to kill. it took me a lot of self-control to stop myself from murdering them," Artie said.

"You also witnessed Kurt having PTSD and him having a panic attack several times is that correct?"

"That is correct?"

"What did you feel when you saw that happening?"

"I felt useless because I was just sitting there like an idiot feeling as though I couldn't do anything about it. I didn't know what to do. I was in a panic, in all honesty," Artie said.

"Anything you wish you would have done differently?"

"If I could have stopped this fiasco from happening all together, that's what I would have done. I feel that I am to blame in a way because I feel I wasn't helping anything," Artie explained.

"Thank you Arthur, no further questions."

Callahan's co-council Jeningson stood to question Artie, however, Artie could see he was wearing a rather smug look.

"Did you and Kurt ever have any tips in the past?"

"No, no we did not," Artie said.

"On the day that this alleged kidnapping happened, did you hear anything?"

"No, no I did not. I was in Spanish taking a test that required headphones so I didn't hear anything. I did not find put up until the eleventh hour," Artie said.

"Do you care about Kurt?"

"Yes, I do."

"Enough to purger yourself?"

"No I will not. I will never purger myself on the stand. I will only tell the one hundred percent truth," Artie insisted.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes."

"Were you ever negligent with anything?"

"No, not ever."

"Well, if your friend was being bullied in the school then why didn't you report it to somebody?"

"Because even if I did David, Azimio and Rick would just get a lecture from our principal and let go," Artie said. "There's no point in reporting it because it won't get resolved. In fact, our principal actually at one point accused Kurt of making this whole thing up as a cry for attention. However, making up and fabricating harassment for attention and pity to me just doesn't make any sense, and how that would even be an answer to anything is beyond me."

"Oh my God we're screwed!" Kurt said.

"Don't worry, Kurt. You'll be fine," Mike insisted.

"No further questions," Jenningson said.

* * *

The following Monday, Kurt entered the school, people already giving him dirty looks that clearly said that he was to be put to blame for what had happened. He felt sick as he went to his locker and saw the word queer had been written on it with shaving cream. He could feel Rachel by his side.

"Don't worry about it Kurt. Just get your stuff and let's go," she said.

Kurt nodded and unlocked his locker door, retrieving his books silently. Rachel went off to gym, however, the minute that he felt a hockey player slam him up against the locker, he felt the frustration and pain building up. He went straight to Mr. Schue's office with tears glistening in his eyes. He didn't know how much more he could take of this. He opened the door to the teacher's office and sat down, the tears falling from his eyes.

"Kurt what's up?" Will asked his student cautiously.

Kurt could only shake his head, feeling his breath hitching. He could hardly breathe as he felt Mr. Schue wrap his arms around him tightly, pulling him in for a huge hug, rubbing his back gently. He buried his face into his teacher's shoulder, trembling.

"Shhh, it's okay," Will said gently.

Kurt just brokenly sobbed and cried, feeling his chest get tighter and more restricted. He just wanted it to be over.


	39. Chapter 39

Will just held Kurt for several minutes, continuing to just give him a silent exchange of comfort and fatherly love that he needed right now. Kurt sobbed brokenly, his throat extremely tight, almost as though there was a golf ball lodged into his throat. He just clung to his teacher, even after the tears had slowed and his reddened face was stained with salty water that had completely dried his eyes. Somehow he continued sobbing even after he ran out of tears. His chest ached and felt very tight. He could hardly feel any air in his lungs. His eyes felt very itchy and very dry without the moisture in them. Just feeling Will holding him made him feel even more pain; probably because this was what he needed this entire time. He needed some type of support from somebody, and now that he had it hurt him because he realized he should have come to somebody sooner before it became too late, and now he regretted it. Despite being a wreck, Will had the patients of a saint, just standing there and holding him comfortingly. His throat felt very dry, like he hadn't had a sip of water in five months.

"Kurt, shhh. Shhhh. Jut breathe," Will said gently.

Kurt shook his head, hardly able to breathe.

"Kurt it'll be alright. It'll be alright." Will thumped him on the back as he choked for air.

Kurt just felt a sudden nausea pass over him, and he pulled himself away, falling to the floor and going towards the trashcan, dry-heaving violently, sweat coming down his forehead. He picked his head up from the trashcan slowly, trembling and shivering.

"Kurt you need to sit yourself down." Will grabbed him by the shoulders and sat him down in a chair.

"This is too much," Kurt said shakily. "Too much to take. I-I can't."

"I know. But Kurt it'll be okay. You just need to try and find the positive. Okay? The trial isn't over yet, okay?" Will asked.

"But I just don't want to lose," Kurt said.

"You think that I wanna see those guys roam free? Of course I don't. After what they did to you, I wanted them in prison for life," Will said.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, Finn said you needed to be held back."

"I had to. I wanted to murder Figgins," Will said. "I just didn't want to see it go unpunished."

"Yeah but I cannot lose this case! Because if I lose it'll come back and bite me in the ass!" Kurt cried out.

Will nodded. "I understand that. But you need to keep your head up. Mike's father is going to make sure it's taken care of. You'll be fine up there."

Kurt nodded, although he wasn't one hundred percent certain. "Mr. Schue I just don't know what else to do. I'm terrified of losing. And I do not want to have to hear that Karofsky, Azimio and Rick are found not guilty. I think I would die if I hear that."

"I know that. I get that," Will said with a nod.

* * *

"The Prosecution calls Blaine Anderson to the stand!" Mike's father said.

Blaine rose from his seat and sat in the witness box, letting out a sigh as he looked over at Mike's father.

"Can yo please state your name and address?"

"Blaine Devon Anderson. 450 Calvin Road, Lima, Ohio," Blaine said.

"What is your relationship to the Prosecution?"

"He is my boyfriend."

"How long have you two known each other?"

"Since the end of September," Blaine said.

"How did the two of you meet?"

"We met at my school Dalton Academy. Kurt is not a students there but he was sent to Dalton to spy on my glee club, The Warblers. I guess he did it because he felt he didn't have anything useful to do. Give or take."

"What was he like when the two of you first met?"

"He showed signs of depression and unhappiness when my friends and I told him that Dalton has a zero-tolerance policy for harassment. I asked to have some time alone with him and I took it that he was having problems, and maybe it's because I have a lot of compassion, maybe it's because I'm such a humanitarian? I do not know what it was but I knew what he was feeling when it came harassment. I got taunted at my previous middle school and it pissed me off. The faculty didn't give two craps about me or my problems. And after I got the living crap beaten out of me, I got transferred to Dalton-well my mother insisted on it, and I could not have been more thrilled about that," Blaine said.

"Could you see any signs of depression?"

"Yes. I mean Kurt was in such a state of desperation that he would trust a complete stranger with his issues. I could tell he was depressed just by looking at him, and now it's worsened ever since he was found. It's sickening, but at the same time, I feel like I have no control over any of it, and it's driving me crazy," Blaine further explained.

"Thank you Blaine. Nothing further."

Jenningson then rose from his seat, wearing what appeared to be some kind of smirk on his lips. Blaine instantly knew not to trust that guy one tiny bit, because he knew that smirk meant some type of smugness, arrogance, almost, as if the questioning was going to be so easy.

"Mr. Anderson did it ever occur to you that it might have been a little bit shady that Kurt would just go off and spy on your glee club?"

"Well maybe a little, but I could just tell that Kurt felt he didn't have anyone to ask for help, and I guess that was his way of seeking it. He was in a state of desperation," Blaine said.

"Is there a possibility that Kurt could have lied to you?"

"No. No he didn't lie. He told the truth. He was on the verge of tears and breaking down. I could see he was depressed and deeply hurt. Why would anybody lie about something like that?"

"For attention, possibly?"

"No. Kurt was not asking for attention and or for sympathy. He didn't go off to spy on my glee club because he was trying to make himself look like the victim. That's the last thing that Kurt would do," Blaine insisted. "I mean anybody who knows him well enough knows he's not asking to be pitied. My mother loves having him around the house."

"No further questions Your Honor."

Blaine stood, and Mike's father called for a recess. Mike's father turned to all of them.

"We're screwed," Kurt said.

"Kurt don't say that it's not over yet," Sam said.

"What are we gonna do?"

"I do not know. I need to come up with a strategy and fast. We need a defense and to back all this up. We need proof. We need more," Mike Sr. said.

"How much more proof can be added Mike?" Burt asked.

"I need to look into it even deeper. Tonight, Emmett and I are going fishing to see what we can find. Kurt, tonight make sure to get your rest. You cannot let yourself get too stressed. That's the last thing that you need right now at the moment. You just need to focus on delivering your statement as clearly as possible and make sure that you don't sweat it," Mike Sr. said.

Kurt nodded, feeling Quinn placing a hand on his arm. He felt nausea coming over him, though he swallowed the vomit back into his mouth. He just wanted this to be over.


	40. Chapter 40

Tuesday, Kurt sat in the courtroom in a dress shirt, tie and dress pants, shaking violently with Finn next to him. He shook as his therapist was called up. He could feel Sam holding his shoulder steady.

"Can you please state your name and address?"

"Rosalyn Brenton. 67 Willow Boulevard, Lima, Ohio."

"What is your profession, Dr. Brenton?"

"I am a psychiatrist."

"How long has Kurt been seeing you for therapy sessions?"

"He's been seeing me ever since his mother passed and he suffered from depression. He told me a lot of things when he was eight. How after his mother passed he felt he needed to take care of his father, how he felt like there was something different about him than everyone else, how in seventh grade he pinpointed that he was gay. I mean he told me so much information," Dr. Brenton said.

"Kurt has come back to see you again?"

"Yes. He came by to see me and told me that he was self-harming, and that he attempted suicide already," Dr. Brenton said.

"Were those symptoms of his depression?"

"Yes. Those are his symptoms."

"Did he ever lie to you? Did you ever have someone lie?"

"Yes, I mean maybe little lies but not Kurt. Kurt I could tell was somebody that wanted help. I could tell right away. He told me everything so honestly that I can't say I've never had a more honest patient than him."

"Can you tell if someone is lying?"

"Yes. Usually it's nervousness, looking away, not keeping eye contact, staying very still, breathing changes, repeating words, not blinking, pointing a lot."

"No further questions Your Honor."

Jennningson rose from his seat.

"Did Kurt ever display nervousness to you in some way?"

"Yes, he did."

"Which is a sign of lying right?"

"No this was a different kind of nervousness. He was terrified. He was stuttering because he was crying so hard and shaking so badly."

"Did it ever occur to you that he could be lying?"

"No, not at all. I mean when I first met him he was a wreck for an eight-year-old boy. His breathing quickened so badly he would go into panic attacks. He would tremble and scream and beg for it to stop."

"Was Kurt the type to ask for attention?"

"No he was not. Maybe on two occasions but no, I can't say he asked for attention. Especially negative attention. He's not the type of kid to go giving someone to talk about. He's a good kid with good intentions and has an amazing, beautiful heart. I mean he forgets he's a child and feels he needs to take care of his father all the time to where he doesn't take care of himself. I tell him that taking care of himself isn't selfish, but he thinks that it is. He doesn't want to take time for himself at all."

"No further questions."

"We call Julia Chang to the stand!"

Julia rose from her seat and sat in the witness stand, sighing.

"State your name and address."

"Julia Valerie Chang. 13 Brookside Avenue, Lima Ohio."

"What is your profession?"

"I am a doctor at St. Rita's Hospital and I got promoted to head doctor a couple years ago."

"You had Kurt Hummel as a patient, is that correct?"

"Yes that is correct."

"Why did you have him in the hospital?"

"He was extremely light-headed, he was sweaty, his pulse was very fast, and in addition he had issues with going to the bathroom. I did some tests on him and discovered he had Chlamydia, but luckily we caught it in time and he was able to get the treatment that he needed," Julia said.

"Thank you Julia nothing further."

Jenningson rose from his seat, looking frustrated with the whole situation and very pissed off. He realized Mike Sr. and Emmett were making him look like a complete ass up there, so he felt he needed to do what he needed to do. He had been avoiding aggression towards the prosecuting witnesses all this time, but his patients were going through the roof.

"Is there a possibility that Kurt had been responsible for the chlamydia?"

"What kind of a fucking question is that?" Blaine demanded.

"Okay what made you think that?" Julia demanded, narrowing her eyes.

"Well . . . . um . . . . aren't gays responsible for AIDs and STIs?" Jenningson asked.

"I object!" Mike Sr. shouted, looking towards the judge.

"Substained," the judge said.

"That has to be the dumbest question I've ever heard in my entire life," Julia said.

"No further questions, Your Honor."

"Your Honor. I request a ten minute recess?" Mike Sr. said. He turned to the party, letting out a sigh of frustration as Julia took her seat.

"Mike I don't even know if I want Kurt to go up onto that stand. Callahan and Jennignson are assholes and I do not want Kurt to have to repeat all the things that they have done to him," Emmett said.

"Emmett, we have to have Kurt up on the stand. If we don't, then the jury will never be able to hear his side," Mike Sr. insisted.

"But they should be in prison already as it is. Just throw them in there in solitary confinement and get over it! I'm tired of this shit!" Santana said.

"Oh shut up!" Artie said, glaring directly at her.

Mike Sr. looked over at Kurt. "Kurt, you're going up there right after Dr. Shepard. I want you to know we are behind you. Even if Jenningson says something, I'm gonna make sure he knows his place. I'm gonna put him in his place, and I'm gonna make sure you're taken care of."

Kurt felt ready to throw up, but he nodded, feeling sick as he leaned against Blaine. He could feel Artie's hand on his arm gently.

"I-I think I'm gonna be sick," he muttered.

"Again?" Quinn asked, wondering how it was possible for Kurt to be throwing up that much.

Kurt felt his stomach jolt with pains. He felt really, really sick. Finn grabbed his shoulder and guided him into the bathroom, where Kurt proceeded to puke in the toilet, hurling hard and trembling as the vomit came up from his burning throat. Finn thumped him on the back. They heard Mike and his dad walking in. Mike shook his head quietly. The poor kid obviously was terrified of needing to go up onto that stand and repeat every thing that has happened to him. When Kurt finished puking his guts out, he leaned heavily against the stall, sweat pouring down his neck, ready to pass out and puke all over again.

"Dad, are you sure you even want Kurt on the stand?" Mike asked.

Mike Sr. nodded. "We need to put him up there."

"But Dad, he's gonna be humiliated up there," Mike said.

"Look, we just need to get this done and over with." Mike Sr. looked over to see Kurt drenched in sweat and half asleep, feeling his heart clench with protectiveness and compassion.


	41. Chapter 41

Kurt went home that night, feeling exhaustion overwhelm him. He just wanted to go to bed. Finn and Blaine supported him to his room. Blaine got him changed into his pyjamas and tucked him into bed, kissing him on the forehead. It was only 8:00 and Kurt was tired. They knew Kurt needed his rest more than anything right now. Finn and Blaine climbed down stairs and sipped at the hot tea Carol made them. Finn let out a sigh.

"How in hell are we gonna be able to fix this mess?" Finn asked softly.

"It's not out job to get out of this disaster. Mike Sr. and Emmett are gonna take care of it, and I'm pretty sure they're gonna get us the win," Blaine said.

Finn nodded. "Oh I'm sure about that. But Karofsky, Rick and Azimio need to pay for what they did. The damage done to Kurt is done. Soap and water isn't gonna fix that."

Blaine nodded along. He knew that soap and water was not going to fix the things that happened to Kurt.

"We just need to focus on Kurt and what he needs right now," Carol said, looking exhausted.

Finn nodded, however, he felt sick to his stomach for Kurt. He just wanted things to be fixed, but he knew that Karofsky, Rick and Azimio could never take back what they did to Kurt. Finn just wished he could turn back time and stop this from happening to his little brother.

"Yeah, but everything that was taken; Kurt could never get it back at all. I don't even think that prison would be enough to pay for what they did to him," Finn said bitterly. The words felt like poison on his tongue.

"You don't think I feel the same way?" Carol asked. "In that case, Blaine, I need to talk to you about something. Burt and I were considering sending Kurt to Dalton. Anything to keep him safe and away from all this. Okay?"

"Yeah, but Dalton tuition does not come cheep," Blaine said.

"I know that but we will do whatever it takes to get him there. We're open to anything, just not keeping him at McKinley. It's not safe there for him. We need to take precautions for him," Carol explained.

Blaine nodded. "You're gonna need to talk to the dean about that."

Carol nodded. They heard Kurt coming down the stairs, looking a little misty-eyed.

"Kurt you okay? Bad dreams?" Finn asked.

Kurt nodded silently. Blaine and Finn got up and followed him to the couch, turning the television on to the 9:00 news. They kept it on ABC News. Kurt curled into Blaine, his eyes red and cheeks pink, sniffling. However, they were startled by the sound of a loud crash. They looked to see the window in the living room broken and shattered. Somebody had thrown a brick at it. Finn pushed Kurt down on the ground by the neck to the floor, putting his arms around him protectively as the glass broke. He could feel the small boy shivering under him, partially from the cold of the December night, and also from fear. Burt bounded down the stairs looking horrified as he noticed the broken window.

"Kurt are you alright?" he demanded.

Kurt nodded tearfully.

"Get him upstairs right now! I'm calling the police!" Burt said to Finn quietly.

Finn nodded and he and Blaine got Kurt to Finn's room. Kurt stayed near the foot of Finn's bed. Finn wrapped a blanket over his shoulders as Blaine wrapped an arm around him. Finn picked up his phone to call Mike.

"Mike!" he said wildly.

_"What is it?" _Mike asked.

"Come over here please. Right now. Bring your dad. And get Mercedes. I'm texting Rachel right now!" Finn said.

Mike hung up and Finn texted Rachel, telling her to come over immediately. He heard police cruisers outside the house. Soon enough, he heard Mike, Mercedes and Rachel bounding up the stairs.

"What happened?" Rachel demanded.

"Somebody broke our window open. They threw a brick at it!" Finn said. "This is bullshit!"

"You're right, Finn," Mike said. Mercedes sat down and wrapped an arm around Kurt gently. They could hear Mike's father climbing the stairs. Mike Sr. entered the room, looking over at Kurt who was shivering.

"Did anyone get hurt?" he demanded.

Finn shook his head. Rachel went over towards him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

Mike Sr. sat at Finn's desk, his face in his hands. Mike let out a sigh.

"Dad how are we gonna be able to fix this fiasco?" he asked his father.

Mike Sr. shook his head looking defeated. It was hard to see his father looking like that.

"Come on, Dad. We can't just give up on this," Mike said. "You always told me to whip myself in the ass and strive to do better. And you're not walking the walk right now."

"Son, I don't know. This is resulting to violence against Kurt. Finn's right. This is bullshit," Mike Sr. said, lifting his head up.

Kurt looked sick to his stomach and very scared of how this was going to go down. He just couldn't have Mike's dad give up on him. He just couldn't. His life depended on this trial. He could not lose.

"Kurt we are not giving up on you," Mike Sr. assured him.

Kurt felt the tears running down his cheeks, his face burning in humiliation. "What'll h-h-happen if-if-?" he stuttered.

"Then they'll be released from prison," Mike Sr. said.

"No, what about him? What'll happen to him?" Mercedes said softly.

"He'll be accused of purging himself," Mike said. "It's unfair, but we need to fight harder."

"I-I-I-I-What if the truth isn't g-g-good enough?" Kurt asked shakily. "I-I-I didn't-I was drugged and _he _assaulted me! If we lose I'm gonna die."

Mercedes nodded, rubbing his shoulders.

"Kurt, you need to try and rest tonight," Mike Sr. said. "You're better off staying home tomorrow from school. That window has to get fixed. The trial will continue tomorrow. We have no choice."

Kurt shook his head, not knowing if he would be able to sleep. He was terrified of nightmares and being attacked.

Mike sat on the floor, letting out a sigh. Rachel bent down and wrapped her arms around Kurt, hugging him tightly. Kurt buried his face into her shoulders. They could hear the sounds of the window having ply wood being nailed into it. Kurt gulped, the tears rolling down his face. All he wanted was for this whole thing to be over. He couldn't take it anymore. They could hear the police sirens outside, the lights flashing blue and red. Finn wrapped an arm around Kurt and they all went down stairs, looking to see the window being covered with ply wood temporarily. There were two officers talking to Burt and Carol outside. Kurt felt himself falling into an uneasy sleep, just wanting to let go and sleep, however, he still felt fears of nightmares.


	42. Chapter 42

When Kurt awoke, his neck felt very stiff due to the way that he slept on the sofa. He noticed the window still had ply wood on it, and he let out a sigh. His head felt like it was filed with cotton. The previous night left him scared, sick, shaken. Just so many emotions were running through his body. he heard the cops outside his front door, guarding the house. He could hear Mike Sr. and Carol in the kitchen, having a conversation. He slowly got off the couch and went to sit near the kitchen.

"Carol, I do not know how I am going win this case. I'm really hesitant of putting Kurt up there," Mike Sr. whispered, looking exhausted.

"Why?" Carol asked.

"Because, Karofsky, Azimio and Rick's lawyers are assholes. They are going to make Kurt look like a joke up on that stand. I can't risk that. I know I am behind him; you know that I care about your son, Carol. But I cannot risk him having a panic attack up on that stand today."-

"Look, Mike, just try your best. Please. You need to do this for Kurt," Carol whispered. "Should we at least say something to Kurt?"

"Perhaps later. For now, just let him sleep. Let him rest. He deserves rest and relaxation, and I want him to have that at least. At least," Mike Sr. said.

Kurt quietly got up and went back to the couch with his head of Blaine's chest, his eyes closing. He could feel Carol wrapping a blanket over him, kissing his head. Kurt just let his breathing relax. He could feel Mike Sr.'s presence. He could feel Mike's father leaning down, whispering in his ear.

"You're gonna be okay. I'm gonna take care of this. I am not giving up on you."

Just those words managed to calm him enough.

* * *

"The prosecution calls Allan Sheppard to the stand."

Kurt's doctor went up onto the witness stand.

"Can you please state your name and address?"

"Allan Sheppard. 45 Evens Avenue, Lima, Ohio," he said.

"What is your profession Mr. Sheppard?"

"I am an ER doctor."

"You treated Kurt when he was at the hospital, correct?"

"Yes that is correct."

"What was his condition and how bad was it?"

"He had severe injuries and a very bad case of PTSD. He had four broken ribs, some cuts and bruises, he had very little to eat and drink, which made me conclude that they starved him. There were also signs of ketamine in his system, which explains why he couldn't remember a lot. We also ran a rape kit and concluded he got raped repeatedly. When I broke the news to him he was devastated. He was terrified, which was a understatement," the doctor said.

"He was also shot the night of Homecoming, correct?"

"Yes, I treated him for that too."

"He was also kidnapped, and whipped severely, correct?"

"Yes, it was quite severe. He couldn't even lie directly down on his back due to having his whole back practically sliced open," Dr. Sheppard said.

"Thank you, Doctor. Nothing further."

Jenningson rose from his seat.

"Did you ever have somebody lie to you about being raped?"

"Only once, which was two years ago. It was a girl that had sex with her boyfriend and decided to cry rape. Other than that, no. When we do a rape kit we look for damage and bruising to private parts, STDs, signs of trauma, whether or not that person has been drugged, we look for debris, semen, we take blood tests. In Kurt's case, he had some bruises on his anal, which made me conclude that Dave had been very rough and caused some severe damage. The semen we found on him and in his anal matched Dave's DNA, and we also swabbed his mouth and found signs of forced oral sex, and we also found signs of penetration having been done. There were also some hickeys that were starting to get infections," Dr. Sheppard said. "The tests do not lie. And you know, if the shoe fits . . . ."

"Did you ever think that it could have been out of consent?" Jenningson asked?"

"No, no that is impossible. Consensual sex never causes the severe damage and injuries that Kurt was suffering. Not even rough sex, despite what you may think," Dr. Sheppard said.

"No further questions."

Kurt felt the nausea passing over him. He didn't want to go up there. His entire body still felt so achy from the rape. And his back was still in pain too. He felt his throat getting extremely tight, like a baseball was getting lodged inside.

"The prosecution calls Kurt Hummel to the stand."

Kurt slowly rose to his seat, shaking and feeling the tears coming as he made his way to the witness stand. He couldn't do this. He couldn't. He wanted to hurl as he noticed Karofsky, Rick and Azimio giving him dirty looks, almost as though they were happy that Kurt was going to be forced to spill everything out. His heart began to shatter as Mike's dad rose from his seat. He could see Artie and Blaine trying to send him soft smiles to try and comfort him.

"Can you please state your name and address?" Mike Sr. called out.

Kurt leaned into the microphone, feeling as though he was going to throw up. "Kurt Hummel. 415 Whitman Avenue, Lima, Ohio," he stated, managing to keep his voice from shaking.

"You are a junior in high school, correct?"

Kurt nodded.

"Do you remember what happened on the date of October 5th?"

Kurt nodded, closing his eyes as the chain of event flooded his memories.

"Can you please explain what happened in detail please?"

"I-I left the l-locker room; it w-was after D-Dave Karofsky _k-kissed _me and threatened to kill me," he said tearfully, his face shining with tears as they poured down his cheeks. "I-I just w-wanted to-to g-go home, when I was st-stopped dead in my t-tracks by-by-by _them_."

"Can you please say who they are Kurt?"

Kurt shook his head. He couldn't even get the words to come out of his mouth.

"Can you please tell us, Kurt?"

"R-R-Rick, D-D-Dave and A-Azimio," he choked out, sobbing. "I-I-I asked them wh-wh-what they were d-d-doing. R-Rick grabbed m-my arm, and th-th-they f-f-f-forced m-me to the auditorium." He trembled and began to sob, burying his face into his hands. The closer he got to describing the abuse, the more traumatized he felt. The sobs escaped his lips violently.

"Do you need to take a minute?" Mike's father offered.

Kurt nodded brokenly and the sobs came out louder, to the point where he couldn't breathe. He felt the fear suffocating him, like his head was under water. He continued to cry, to sob violently, for at least ten minutes, but Mike's father was patient and waited until he could breathe again.

"I'm s-s-s-sorry!" he cried out.

"Do not apologize; you don't have to," Mike Sr. said; his voice was gentle.

"I-I-It w-w-w-w-was c-c-c-constant abuse and it was t-t-t-torture. It-It was a n-n-nightmare," Kurt said tearfully. "Th-Th-They b-b-b-b-beat m-m-me constantly. They choked me several times and kept me-me-me tied up and gagged m-m-m-most of the t-t-t-t-time. Th-They occasionally g-g-g-gave m-m-m-me bread and water. I w-w-w-was living th-th-th-there for two weeks. Th-Th-They k-k-k-k-kept m-m-m-me t-t-t-t-tied up in-in a bag m-m-most of-of-of th-th-the n-n-nights. Th-They w-w-w-w-w-would k-k-k-kick m-me in the mouth, my ch-ch-chest, in-in the head. Th-Th-They t-t-t-t-t-told m-me to-to d-d-d-do th-th-things w-w-w-with a g-g-gun h-h-h-held to m-m-m-my head. Th-Th-They spanked me, whipped me with-with a b-b-belt, b-b-b-burned m-me w-w-w-with a cigarette. Th-They s-s-slammed m-m-my h-h-head into the concrete. I-I-I th-th-thought I-I was going to die!"

Mike's father nodded, sympathetic. "Dave drugged you and raped you, correct?"

Kurt let out a sob. "I-I-I-he'd give me a tiny sip of w-w-water and I'd just black out, b-b-but I-I-I w-w-would sober and w-w-wake up and f-f-f-feel aches everywhere. I-I had no idea he was sexually assaulting me and raping me. I-I-I had n-n-no idea he-he-he was t-t-t-touching me. I-I-I-I f-f-f-found out he-he r-r-r-raped me several t-t-t-times wh-wh-when I w-w-was in the-the hospital!" Kurt sobbed, his voice becoming high pitched.

"Did you know that David video taped him sexually assaulting you?"

Kurt nodded. "I d-d-d-didn't see it until it went on the internet, b-b-b-but not the whole th-th-thing."

Mike's father nodded. "Your Honor, I wish to use the video as evidence."

"Yes," the judge said.

Mike Sr. went over to the TV and plugged in the video that he burned onto a disk. The video started with Karofsky kissing Kurt on the mouth and caressing his private parts. Kurt just lied there, looking retarded and drugged, drooling and staring off into space, making incoherent sounds. Karofsky moved the kisses to his neck, nibbling. When Karofsky pulled his pants down and proceeded to pry Kurt's mouth open and forcing him into anal sex, Kurt wanted to vomit. When Kurt saw Karofsky performing the oral sex on him, he leaned down and put his hand over his mouth in case he threw up, especially when he saw Karofsky doing the penetration on him in the rear. When he saw Karofsky entering him, that was when Kurt threw up in the trashcan that was right next to him, his stomach twisting and clenching. He vomited violently, the tears burning his eyes.

"How does it make you feel seeing that?" Mike Sr. asked.

"Humiliated, embarrassed, ashamed, guilty, sick, depressed, terrified, scared, the list goes on and on," Kurt said.

"What are you feeling right now? What do you think should happen?"

"I don't know. I-I-I mean I forgive, b-b-b-b-but I'll never forget," Kurt sobbed. "Th-They're in a n-n-n-need of therapy, and I-I w-w-want them to have a prison sentence, b-b-b-but maybe there's a part of me who-who b-b-b-believes in s-second chances. P-P-P-People are probably thinking I-I-I'm nuts right now. I mean I thought they were going to _kill_ me. I thought I was going to die. I j-j-j-just want answers as to-to why they-they hate m-m-me so much."

"Thank you, Kurt. No further questions Your Honor," Mike Sr. said.

Kurt felt ill when Jenningson rose from his seat.

"Did you ask for them to do this?"

"No," Kurt said.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes! Why would I lie?" Kurt said.

"Well, if you were not asking for it, why didn't you refuse to have sex?"

"Because I was drugged!" Kurt yelled.

"Don't you think that the problem would have been solved if you didn't follow Dave into the locker room in the first place?"

"It would have happened anyway!" Kurt cried out.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes!"

Jenningson proceeded to get into Kurt's face. "Well think about what you are doing! You are going to _ruin _these boys' lives! It'll be on their records for life. That's your motivation isn't it? You want revenge you little shit, you slut?!"

Mike Sr. stood up from his seat. He needed to get Jenningson out of Kurt's face otherwise Kurt would go into a panic attack. And the fact that Jenningson cursed him was extremely inappropriate. "OBJECTION! Hostility to the witness!"

"Substained. Jenningson, get out of his face! Please don't disrespect Mr. Hummel. Not in front of me," the judge said, looking angered.

Jenningson glared directly at Kurt. "No further questions."

"The prosecution has no further witnesses Your Honor," Mike Sr. said.

"Thank you. This will continue tomorrow," the judge said. "You all can go home."

Kurt got out of the chair and sat down in his seat. Mike Sr. turned around with Emmett. Burt pulled Kurt into a huge hug.

"Dad what are we going to do?" Mike asked.

"Trust me with the evidence from the video I think we've got this. We just need to give the facts," his father said. "Kurt. You did good. It's gonna be okay."

Blaine put an arm around Kurt tightly.

"Kurt, I want you to go home and get your rest. Just try and rest tonight, okay?" Mike Sr. said.

Kurt nodded, though he didn't know how much sleep he would be getting.


	43. Chapter 43

Kurt climbed the stairs to his room, wiping tears from his eyes as he got changed to a Dalton hoodie and sweatpants, climbing into his bed and closing his eyes. The stress of the day drove him nuts. The day for the trial ran till eleven thirty, so he was exhausted. Blaine had followed him upstairs to his room and was holding him, lying on top of the blankets and stroking his hair gently.

"It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay," Blaine kept telling him over and over again.

Kurt, however, was not believing it one bit. He felt sick to his stomach after what happened in the trial. He didn't like the fact that Jenningson got up in his face like that and cursed him. He would be forever grateful to Mike's father for saving his ass. He shivered, despite being underneath two sets of blankets. Knowing he needed to go into school the next day made him nervous and scared about getting harassed. He fell into an uneasy sleep, but being asleep wasn't much easier.

_He found himself tied up in the corner again, the gag tight against his lips, almost cutting off circulation in his mouth. He rocked back and forth, his ankles and wrists having no feeling in them. He could see Karofsky, Rick and Azimio all smiling at him evilly. He screamed as Karofsky backhanded him in the cheek. He felt himself getting slapped over and over and over, his face stinging. _

_Slap. _

_Slap.  
_

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slop. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap._

_Slap._

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap.  
_

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_He then felt himself being turned over and spanked hard on the ass, Azimio's hand making a burning contact on his butt cheeks. _

_Slap.  
_

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap.  
_

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap.  
_

_Slap. _

_Slap.  
_

_Slap. _

_Slap.  
_

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap._

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap.  
_

_Slap.  
_

_Slap. _

_Slap.  
_

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap.  
_

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap.  
_

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap. _

_Slap._

_Every time he screamed, the harder he was spanked. He could feel the blade running along his butt cheeks, the blood pouring down his broken skin. He sobbed and screamed, trying to claw for freedom, struggling. He then felt himself being turned over onto his back violently. Rick pressed the butt of the gun against his head, hitting his temple very hard. _

_"If you scream one more time, I'll shoot. YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" Rick roared, right into his ear. _

_Kurt quieted, nodding as Karofsky slapped him hard across the face. _

Kurt woke up with a loud scream, twisting in his blankets as the sweat poured down his neck. Blaine grabbed him by the shoulders to steady him.

"Kurt are you okay?" he demanded.

Kurt gasped for breath. "Bad dream!" he choked out.

Blaine just rubbed his arms comfortingly, however, they heard the crash of Kurt's window as a brick got thrown at it. Kurt screamed. Blaine grabbed him by the hand and pushed him to the floor, away from the shards of glass.

Finn rushed into the room and they got him into Finn's bedroom. They could hear Burt and Carol calling the police in their bedroom. This was the second time a brick was thrown at Kurt's window.

* * *

The next evening, Kurt found himself walking into the courtroom, however, he didn't know if he even wanted to be in the same room as the boys that tortured him. All they did the other day was give him dirty looks. He took his seat nervously as he noticed Karofsky, Rick and Azimio in jump suits.

Mike's father turned to Kurt, who began to tremble. "Kurt, if you do not want to be in the room when they are giving their statements, you can go into the green room and watch it from the flat screen in there if that would make you more comfortable."

Kurt nodded, feeling like he could lip kiss Mike Sr. right now. Slowly, Finn, Burt and Carol helped him out of his seat and into the green room. Burt turned on the TV and they could see the whole courtroom.

The judge went up onto the stand. "Okay, the defense will start today. However, we have Kurt Hummel and his family members in the green room for this part of the trial, because the prosecuting attorneys stated to me earlier that he is uncomfortable and doesn't want to be in the same room as the defendants due feeling trauma. The defense may call up it's first witness."

Callahan rose from his seat. "We call Rick Nelson to the stand."

Rick rose from his chair and sat in the witness stand, handcuffs around his wrists very tightly, the orange jumpsuit very bright against the light color of the courtroom. Burt kept an arm tightly around his son, kissing his head softly.

"Can you please state your name and address?"

"Rick Nelson. 13 George Street, Lima, Ohio," Rick said into the microphone.

"Do you remember what happened on the afternoon of October 5th?"

"Yes I do," Rick said.

"What happened?"

"That day, Dave came up to myself and Azimio. He looked creeped out and disgusted about something, and we both asked him about it. He told us that Kurt had followed him into the locker room, jumped on top of him and started to touch him. He said that Kurt kissed him on the mouth and began to pull his pants down, and he was angered that was why he told Kurt he'd kill him; he acted out of self-defense. When we learned of it, we decided to confront him on the topic. He told us to come with him to the auditorium, and demanded that we do things with him, and we thought he was going to start to sexually assault us, so we decided to get back at him and we needed to defend ourselves, so we took turns and hit him repeatedly and we had to tie him down to keep him from doing what he wanted," Rick lied.

Tears shot to Kurt's eyes. He could feel Carol wrapping her arms tightly around him, stroking his hair comfortingly.

"Did he ever touch you before?"

"Yes, he one time dragged me outside the the dumpsters and started to rub my chest and would touch my private parts. I slapped him in the face after that," Rick said, continuing to lie.

"That's a lie!" Kurt said. "I-I didn't! _He _dragged me behind the dumpster and slammed me up against it and slapped me in the face!"

Finn nodded. He believed that.

"Did you ever report it?"

"No I didn't because it would be like . . . . like . . . . cause I play hockey, and he much smaller than I am, and they would be raising eyebrows and assume that I did the things that he did to me! I mean, nobody would believe that, because I'm larger than he is. They'll probably think that because I am more dominant, I did that stuff to him," Rick said.

"This is bullshit!" Finn whispered.

"I know Finn. Just listen," Carol whispered. She continued to hold Kurt.

"So you are saying that Kurt demanded that you do all this to him and that he was asking for it?" Callahan asked.

"Yes. That is the truth," Rick said.

"Thank you Rick. No further questions."

Emmett rose from his seat to question Rick.

"Rick, did Kurt really ask for this to all happen?"

"Yes, he did. He asked us to do this to him. I mean he was always the type of person to ask for sexual favors. I mean, he intentionally set his step parents up just so that he could try and get close to his now step-brother, Finn, because he was in love with him. Why would somebody do that?" Rick asked.

"Well, did it ever occur to you that due to the fact that Kurt is the only openly gay student at school, that he was lonely? That he was looking for somebody that he could talk to openly and honestly about how he felt? That he needed support? That he needed an outlet to go to, but he didn't have that available to him?" Emmett asked.

"No, it never came across to me at all. Nothing ever gave me any clue," Rick said.

"Well, the way how it is that at least 80% of LGBT teenagers feel as though they have nobody to talk to about how they feel. I actually have a written statement from Kurt. Your Honor. May I use this statement as part of the evidence?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, I would allow that."

"Kurt wrote in this statement. He said in this statement, 'I stayed in the closet until I was fifteen years old. I didn't know how to express my feelings of depression. I told me therapist, but other than that, there was nobody I felt I had access to. My father is very butch and is a man's man and the type of traditional man-and-woman marriage type of man and I felt that if I told him, he would look at me differently and or feel ashamed of me. I feared being ostracized by every single one of my peers. I was and still terrified of getting gay bashed and beaten and harassed on the streets when I go out on dates with my boyfriend Blaine. I have fears that somebody would try to kill us or try to gang rape one of us. Sometimes I find myself in situations where I would lie in my bed and shake and cry in the night because I feel like I'm alone still to this day. I just sometimes feel like throwing up every time I get deep into thought. Sometimes I let it consume me and it eats me up every day of my life. I feel like my life is getting sucked out of me every day of my life. I feel as though it's like a parasite inside of me and causing me to die every little minute. Sometimes I turn to cutting myself to try and relieve the pain, because it distracts me from everything that is going on. It's a filthy habit, but it helps me cope with that feeling of not feeling good enough, of not feeling any sense of worth. I feel terrified that one of these days, I might get attacked on the streets and get beaten until I got into a coma. It scares me and it shakes me very badly. I know I don't deserve it, but sometimes I feel that I do, because I feel like I am worth nothing and nobody, and it just kills me inside and I feel like I am getting stabbed in the stomach repeatedly every time I think about it. Sometimes I feel like I will never get any closure, and I need that. I need that sense of feeling safe. But I do not feel safe and peaceful at all. I cannot remember the last time that I felt safe and peaceful. Sometimes I think about killing myself because what's the point is staying alive, when your life is made a living hell? I feel like I am in hell everyday in school. Every time I get slammed against a locker I feel ready to hide in the bathroom and cry. Nobody seems to understand how horrible it feels to have words like Faggot and Homo and Whore being shouted at you in the halls and having somebody laugh at the idea of you in pain. It is very heartless, and what did I do to deserve it? What did I do wrong? I want closure and I want to feel safe again. I just want somebody to love me.' You-You see, this is what I am talking about here," Emmett insisted. "He had, for so long, been feeling alone, and that was why he felt he could change Finn's sexuality by manipulating their parents, because he felt that he would never be wanted by anyone."

"But that shouldn't be an excuse to go stalking Finn and trying to change him," Rick said.

"And I agree with you on some level, but Kurt felt like he was alone. And the bullying he receives in school doesn't help. In fact it adds to that feeling of lacking self-worth and self-esteem and feeling as though you are not good enough," Emmett insisted again.

"Okay. But we felt we needed to take matters into our own hands. If we didn't take drastic measures, he probably would have went further," Rick said.

"No further questions," Emmett said.

"Okay, so we will continue tomorrow. It is eight o'clock right now. Everyone go home."

Kurt had tears shining down his face as the television was turned off. Mike Sr., Emmett and Blaine went into the room. Blaine just wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt. Kurt buried his face into Blaine's shoulders, the sobs coming out of his lips silently.

"Kurt, it'll be alright. We're gonna make sure that this is all taken care of," Mike Sr. whispered.

Kurt shook his head, his face crumpling up tightly. Blaine rocked him back and forth.

Mike Sr. sat down on the couch with Burt and started to discuss the rest of the trial, while Burt just held him tightly, squeezing him.


	44. Chapter 44

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHRIS COLFER! 25 YRS OLD! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! LOVE HIM!**

* * *

"The defense calls Azimio Adams to the stand."

Kurt and his family watched from the green room TV as Azimio went up onto the stand, handcuffs hugging his wrists, with him being in the same orange jump suit as Rick and Karofsky. Just seeing him on the screen terrified Kurt.

"Can you please state your name and address?"

"Azimio Adams. 32 Perry Road, Lima, Ohio," Azimio said.

"Do you remember what happened on the day of October 5th?"

Azimio nodded. "Yes."

"Can you please explain what happened in your own words and from your point of view?"

"Yes, I can. It's just like what Rick had said earlier. Kurt came onto David, and went into the locker room and forcefully kissed him and tried to have sex with him. So we decided to take care of it, because when I get angered, when I get pushed, or when I get hurt, I react. And Kurt, well, he came up to us and demanded that we get out of his way, but we didn't. We asked him to come with us and willingly came. Down in the basement, he tried to rape up and force all three of us into sex, so we had to do whatever it took to defend ourselves, so we figured tie him down and make sure he didn't do anything," Azimio said, his story filled with lies.

"So you are saying that it is Kurt who is responsible for this?"

"Yes."

"What do you think should happen with him?"

"In all honesty, he is so perverted he needs therapy. Get him some mental help, and maybe perhaps a prison sentence would be satisfying too, because he is lying and he did ask for it. Maybe next time he shouldn't spread his legs for just anybody," Azimio said with a shrug.

"Thank you Azimio. Nothing further, Your Honor."

Emmett just rose from his seat next to Mike's father, getting prepped to question Azimio. He knew that if they had any chances of winning, he needed to crack Karofsky, which he knew was going to be a huge challenge. But he knew that he needed to.

"Azimio did it ever occur to you that therapy for Kurt's sexuality just won't be effective?" Emmett asked.

"No."

"Well, in the 1970's, scientists did research, and they concluded that homosexuality is not a mental sickness. You claim it to be a sickness, when it's really not," Emmett said.

"Well . . . . it's . . . . it's abnormal!" Azimio said. "I mean, it's just disgusting! How can it even be POSSIBLE to . . . . to be in love with somebody that is the same gender as you?! It's unnatural! It's not right! He came onto us and wanted to sexually assault us! He's a sicko! He is psychotic! If that is not a mental illness, then, I do not know what is! Seriously! He's manipulative and is lying to you!"

"You cannot become gay just by being near one, Azimio. There are proven facts, and those are things that cannot be made up. The facts were concluded in the 1970's."

"Oh please in the 70's everybody was on weed! Maybe they came up with that while they were on marijuana?"

Emmett looked at Azimio as if he were the biggest moron he'd ever encountered. "That has to be the stupidest answer I've ever heard in my entire life." He shook his head in disgust. "No further questions Your Honor."


	45. Chapter 45

"We call David Karofsky to the stand!"

Kurt, although sitting right there in the green room, felt physically ill as he watched Karofsky walk up onto the stand, the handcuffs around his wrists and wearing a bright orange jumpsuit to go with them. This was the boy that made his entire life into a nightmare. He tortured him half to death and made him feel ashamed and bad about himself. Kurt's body shook as the bully sat down in the chair in front of the microphone. He wanted to vomit.

"Can you please state your name and address?"

"David Karofksy, 83 Sharkspray St. Lima, Ohio," Karofsky said into the mic.

"Do you remember what had happened the day of October 5th?"

"Yes I do."

"Can you recount the events in details please?"

"Well, I was walking down the hall, minding my own business. I wasn't doing anything wrong. I was just heading to the gym to get my football equipment, when Kurt followed me in. The first thing that I remember him doing was going up to me and putting his hand on my hip, and stroked my private parts like a cat. He then forcefully grabbed me and kissed me on the mouth, and began to pull my pants down. I tried pushing him off of me, but he just wouldn't let up. When I thought that he was going to go even deeper, I told him, 'If you go any further, I am gonna kill you and I will have your ass.' I left the locker room after that and went to find Azimio and Rick, and I told them about what Kurt had done to me, so we confronted him, but he came up to us and said 'Touch me.' He pulled his pants down in front of us and tried to force us to touch his private parts. We were scared, so we reacted and shoved him. He demanded that we come to the auditorium with him, and led us to this trap door underneath the stage, where he proceeded to try and rape us. He tried to take Azimio's pants off to perform oral sex on him, and he tried to push Rick down and force him to perform oral sex on him, and also tried to give him penetration. Finally, after struggling, we ended up needing to tie him down just to keep him off of us. We needed to do what we needed to do to defend ourselves, and that was the first thing that we thought of. Even when he was tied down he tried asking for sexual favors so we ended up gagging him, because he just would not shut up," Karofsky said, his statement filled with lies.

"What happened a few weeks later?"

"We found ourselves sitting in the principal office, because Kurt cried rape and it forced our parents to come there. After much argument, we ended up getting expelled from school, when we didn't even deserve it. If there's anybody that deserves the expulsion, it's Kurt," Karofsky said. "I mean, he's a whore and has a history of trying to be sexual with people. He set up his father and stepmother to get together and date to try and get closer to his stepbrother who he had a crush on because he hadn't ridden anybody in years."

"What do you feel should happen?"

"All I know is that he is committing perjury and is lying. If anything, he should be the one in prison and getting therapy, not me. He's sick," Karofsky said.

"Thank you. No further questions Your Honor."

Emmett then rose from his seat, shooting a glare at Callahan, who was looking satisfied and pleased. Emmett went up towards Karofsky.

"Are you sure that Kurt demanded sexual favors from you?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, I am sure," Karofsky stated.

"Well, can you explain the video that you posted on social media? Your Honor, may I please use the video as part of the evidence?"

"Yes, I will allow that." The judge nodded.

Emmett went over and plugged the DVD copy of the video into the TV. He played it. The video started with Karofsky kissing and touching Kurt. Kurt felt the tears build up in his eyes as he watched.

"If you didn't rape Kurt, if you did not want people knowing what you did, why did you put it up on social media? Surely, if you wanted to claim you didn't rape Kurt, then why did you expose it? Why did you put it out there for the world to see?" Emmett asked.

"Well . . . . he wanted me to. He wanted me to post that on the Internet. I initially did not want to, but, he forced me. He begged me to kiss him and touch him. If you look at the video, if he was drugged, he still would have been able to at least have a clear mind?" Karofsky asked.

"Well, when you are underneath the influence of a drug like Ketamine, then you are just knocked out. Ketamine numbs you and causes you to black out. You have little ability to hear, your speech becomes impaired, your vision becomes blurry. If anything, Kurt could not have known that you were touching him and raping him. And then you have the insensitivity to post it on the internet. You need to realize that you cannot take back stupid. Once something is on the internet, you cannot take it back, because so many people have seen it. Did it ever occur to you that that what you were doing by posting that on the internet is wrong? That it is invading privacy? That it is a slap in the face to rape victims everywhere?" Emmett asked.

Karofsky shook his head. "No, it never occurred to me."

"Well, did Kurt ever ask you form any form of sex at all?"

"Yes he did. That one time when he followed me into the locker room."

"Kurt said in a written statement that the reason why he followed you into the locker room was because you shoved his phone out of his hand, and shoved him into a locker, and he got so upset he confronted you. Did that happen?"

"No, I never lay a hand on him. He followed me into there and told me to kiss him," Karofsky said.

Emmett went closer to the witness stand. "There are several inconsistencies with what you are saying."

"What are the inconsistencies?!" Karofsky demanded.

"Well, first of all, why would Kurt want to put that video up on the internet? Why would he want something like that to happen to him?"

"Uh . . . . . Uh . . . . ." Karofsky began to stutter.

"What was the real reason why you threatened to take Kurt's life?"

"Uh . . . . ."

"Do you hate Kurt, David?"

"I-I-I-"

"Okay, let me rephrase that question? _Why_ do you hate Kurt?"

"Wh-Wh-Wh-?"

"Let me ask you again. David! Why do you hate Kurt?! Answer the question! Why?! It's a very simple question, David, WHY DO YOU HATE KURT?!" Emmett said, his voice rising.

"DO YOU THINK I LIKE THE IDEA OF HAVING THAT FAGGOT HITTING ON ME?!" Karofsky shouted, his eyes bulging out of his head. "I DID! I DID! OKAY? I THREATENED TO KILL HIM! I HATE HIM! ALL I HAVE FOR HIM IS HATE! BUT AZIMIO AND RICK HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

"David Karofsky is found guilty. However, we still need the jury to make the final decision. Emmett, do you have anything further to ask?"

"No further questions Your Honor."

"Okay. So, do you want to wrap it up with anything? What do you hope will happen?"

Mike Sr. nodded. "Well, where does this leave us? I mean, sure, David Karofsky just pleaded guilty; however, we still need a conclusion about what the punishment will be and how long it would last. I hope that you realize the pain that Kurt Hummel was put through, and I hope that you do not let something like this slide and be swept underneath the rug. I hope that you see that if this does get let go of, then it would be a slap in the face to any rape victim. Please, return with a verdict of guilty."

Callahan rose. "I just hope that you realize that these teenage boys' reputations are on the line. You need to realize that these boys are being put into the spotlight, into the limelight, in a negative fashion that could potentially ruin their lives. They could lose college scholarships. I just hope that you can give us the verdict we want to have."

The judge nodded, and the jury rose and went off to go and make a decision. Kurt and his family went down to the courtroom and sat down. Kurt noticed that Karofsky was still in handcuffs, being held back by two police officers. He saw Rick and Azimio just sitting there, the handcuffs still on their wrists. Kurt had no idea how long it would take the jury to come up with a verdict. However, when he looked at the other side of the room, noticing Azimio's mother who had tears in her eyes. Rick's father's hands were balled into fists. Karofsky's father looked as though he didn't know what to think of his son, but Karofsky's mother caught sight of Kurt, and she gave him a look of death, a dark glare that clearly said she wished she'd see Kurt dead. Kurt felt a shiver climb up his spine. He felt sick to his stomach. Mike's father looked over at Emmett, who was breathing heavily.

"So now we wait?" Tina asked.

Mike nodded. "This is insanity. I cannot believe that Karofsky cracked like that. That he pleaded guilty. That was the last thing that I was expecting to see and hear," he said.

"Probably can't live with his lies," Puck growled.

Santana nodded. "I swear if that jury claims those three not guilty I'll fucking go in and fuck all three of them and kill them."

"Easy, Santana," Mercedes said.

Santana huffed a little.

Kurt looked up at the clock and saw that it was 11:30 at night, and let out a sigh of exhaustion as he leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder, his eyes drooping sleepily. He decided to sleep just a little, the stress taking over him. He felt so tired. His drifted in and out of sleep as they waited for the jury to make a decision. He let out a huge yawn, sighing. When he woke up, it was one in the morning. Soon enough, the jury came in, bearing their papers and pens, not seeming to be able to look at Karofsky, Rick and Azimio. He instantly awoke, the sleep still making him feel foggy in the head. He instantly felt even more awake when he heard the judge read the verdict.

"We the jury, find David Karofsky, Azimio Adams, and Rick Nelson, guilty as charged for harassment, aggravated assault, assault, rape, torture and perjury. All three of you are given over one hundred years in prison, however, David, since you pleaded guilty, you are given over twenty years with community service. You are also to pay the money that will go towards Kurt's recovery and medical bills."

Everybody rose to their feet as they watched Karofsky, Rick and Azimio get taken away by the cops. Azimio's mother was borderline hysterical, Rick's father looked like he wanted to punch something, and Karofsky's father looked both saddened and disappointed with his son; the man had tears in his eyes. Kurt's legs felt like jelly as he heard Rick cursing him out, and Azimio shouting and yelling insults at him. Karofsky, however, was wearing a glare on his face, as if to say there would be a next time. Kurt trembled against Blaine as they all left the courthouse, watching as Karofsky, Rick and Azimio were forced into police cruisers.


	46. Chapter 46

Kurt ended up going home that night, yawning from sleepiness. With all the stress and fear, he almost forgot that Christmas was in nine days. After Kurt collapsed asleep on the couch, Burt and Carol went into the kitchen, sipping on mugs of hot tea while talking with Blaine.

"What are we gonna do, Carol?" Burt whispered. "I know we won this thing, but what about Kurt. It's not like he can just walk back into McKinley. You think we should transfer him to Dalton?"

"I think that as of right now it's the best option for him," Carol insisted.

Blaine nodded, grasping his hands around his mug.

"Blaine, do you think that your family can help us pay the tuition so Kurt can study and dorm there? I do not think I'd live if more rocks get thrown at our house. Our whole family is getting destroyed by this," Burt said.

Blaine nodded. "I'll talk to my mom about it. She'll be willing to help."

"You know that I'll do anything to keep my boy safe," Burt said.

Carol nodded. They all turned towards the living room; Kurt was still asleep on the couch, or at least he appeared to be asleep. He was still in his dress shirt and dress pants. Burt let out a sigh. Kurt was obviously exhausted and worn out.

"He's exhausted. He's had a long day," Blaine muttered.

"I know. He does not need to worry about anything else right now. But at this point, I do not care what people have to say about him. He's my kid," Burt said.

"I mean, from what I heard, Kristin Powers and Bill O'Riley got into a heated argument over it. They got into a shouting match, but Kristin, she didn't back down and she backed herself up, you've gotta respect that," Burt said.

Carol nodded. "Burt you've gotta stop watching the news. It'll only depress you."

Burt nodded, though he was not sure if he was going to stop watching multiple news channels. He mostly looked at ABC news in hopes that they wouldn't waste time with opinions about what had happened to Kurt, because what happened happened and those were the facts. Kurt told the one hundred percent truth, and he couldn't believe that assholes that suggested he was lying about it, because they believed the common misconception that gay rape vicitms simply made it up for a cry for attention. He just hoped that Kurt would be okay in the end.

* * *

With Christmas fast approaching, Kurt was really hoping that he would be able to forget about what had happened over the winter holidays. All he wanted was to forget, but sometimes, he feared the worst. He feared that Rick, Azimio and Karofsky would send one of the members of the football team or hockey team to come after him. He was still coated in bruises that were still there. Every time he bent his wrist he felt nothing but pain, and his body still ached all over. Kurt and Blaine just decided on spending their day walking in the park. With the white flurries on the ground, and tress decorated in twinkling lights and peppermint and popcorn to resemble snowflakes, Kurt felt it very hard to be in the holiday spirit, especially after what had happened the day before. As he and Blaine walked, he tried to keep his anxiety down. He really was trying. He and Blaine finally decided to sit on a snow-coated park bench, letting out a sigh. The cold was bitter outside; the wind howled, but that could not seem to keep Blaine from being in the spirit of the holidays with a mint hot chocolate and biscotti.

"Babe, are you excited?" Blaine asked.

Kurt had to admit, with Christmas being in four days, Kurt knew he should be happy that he was alive and home for the holidays, but he couldn't really celebrate now, mostly because of the recent events. He found it very hard to get into the spirit.

"I know I should be, but I guess I find it hard to be in the spirit of it all," Kurt said.

"I know. I understand," Blaine said gently. He leaned in and kissed Kurt on the lips. Kurt leaned in, tasting peppermint chap stick on Blaine's lips. However, Kurt broke apart.

"Blaine, Blaine. There's something I need to tell you," he said.

"What is it?" Blaine asked, concerned about the shaking in Kurt's voice.

"I-I visited Karofsky in jail the other day," Kurt whispered over the wind.

"Wait, what?" Blaine demanded.

"I-I had to get some closure Blaine. I needed to know why he did the things that he did and I needed a real explanation," Kurt explained.

"And what happened?"

**_Flashback: _**

_Kurt walked into the Lima County Jail, feeling his whole body trembling badly. But he knew that he needed to do this. He needed to hear the truth from Karofsky. He felt as though the truth was the only way he'd receive closure. He followed the guard to Karofsky's cell. _

_"Remember, Mr. Hummel," Officer Hoshimono said. "If he tries anything at all, holler and we will get you out." _

_Kurt nodded. He found himself sitting at a table across from the boy that ruined his whole entire life, the boy that took everything from him and made him feel like a worthless piece of shit._

_"i knew you could not stay away you faggot," Karofsky said around a dark chuckle._

_"I-I just want closure," Kurt whispered. _

_"Answers to what?" _

_"Why-Why did you do what you did? Why?" Kurt said. "What did I do to deserve what you had done to me?" He tried so hard not to burst into tears. _

_"You needed to be taught a lesson. You know, you think that it's okay to walk around in those tight jeans that show off your ass all the time. You're fucking hot as hell, Hummel, and I had to look at that everyday?! You made me to be this way. I would not be this way if it were not for you. And my mother came into my cell just yesterday, telling me I have a disease and that I can be cured." _

_Kurt felt the tears burning your eyes. "But, you-you _raped_ me!" Kurt cried out. _

_"It's not rape if you ask for it," Karofsky said. _

_"I was drugged and helpless and _you _assaulted me!" _

_"Drugging you was the only way we could ever get you to shut up. And let me tell you. When you were under, it was a hell lot more peaceful." _

_Kurt felt physically sick. He wanted to vomit. "But why me? Why did you guys kidnap and torture me like that? Why did you humiliate and haze and bully me like that? I-I felt like a piece of shit, and I still do," he said, tears burning in his eyes. _

_"Because you are the easiest to control. We knew you would do anything to protect your daddy's heart," Karofsky said. _

_"Wait, so you did this to try and threaten to hurt my father?!" Kurt demanded, tears pouring down his cheeks as his voice began to choke. _

_"More or less," Karofsky said. "We wanted to teach your father a lesson for bringing a fag into the world. He needs to learn to teach you how to be a real man. Maybe whip you. Give you a spanking. That's why we did what we did." _

_Kurt shook his head in disgust, wanting to throw up. "You're sick!" he spat. _

_"Watch it there, Hummel." Karofsky reached his hands over to grab him. Before Kurt could even get up and leave, Karofsky grabbed his wrists in one hand and slammed his other hand over Kurt's mouth tightly. Kurt screamed as Karofsky forced him down onto the cot. Kurt struggled as Karofsky's weight crumbled him underneath. The bully's fingers dug in deep into his skin, hard, deep enough to leave a bruise. When Kurt felt Karofsky remove the hand from his mouth, he screamed as Karofsky bit onto his neck, hard.  
_

_"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Kurt screamed, tears falling from his eyes. He suddenly felt two police officers removing Karofsky from him, and Officer Hoshimono leading him out. _

_"Are you alright?" the policeman asked him gently. _

_Kurt shook his head violently and began to sob his chest heaving. _

**_End of flashback: _**

"He-He left his mark on me." Kurt rolled the sleeve of his winter coat up, revealing the dark bruise on his wrist, and removed his scarf, showing where Karofsky bit him. Blaine gasped in horror.

"Oh my God, Kurt," Blaine whispered.

"I-I-I know," Kurt sobbed, tears falling from his reddened eyes.

"Baby, I will always love you. We will get this fixed, okay?" Blaine took Kurt's bruised wrist and kissed it gently, stroking his hair comfortingly.

* * *

**I MET CHRIS COLFER LAST WEEK! AHHHHHHHHHH! Here's how I met him: **

**I went to his signing in New Jersey for the Land of Stories: Beyond the Kingdoms, and to pass time, I waited in line and talked to three girls about Darren, Legally Blonde, Chris, and Glee. It was a blast squealing and giggling and having fun, and talking about the rumor that Chris might be in season 21 of DANCING WITH THE STARS. It was so much fun fangirling with people. When we got there, the signing was actually in a basement, and there I was standing there and shaking with excitement. I managed to get a pretty good quality picture of Chris. When my little sister and I walked up to him, I was clutching some fan art that I made for him of the Land of Stories map that I printed out and I wrote about why I loved the LOS series. I also asked him why he ended the third book the way he did, and he told me, "I'm a little evil. Hopefully this would make it better!" He's so cute and sweet and I just love him so much.**


	47. Chapter 47

Over the course of the winter break, Kurt never thought that his parents would be able to scrap together the money to send him to Dalton Academy. However, Kurt felt guilty for his parents for wanting to spend a great deal of money on him. In fact, Kurt wouldn't mind home schooling. In fact, he'd be a lot happier if his parents made the decision to home school him, but at the same time, he didn't want any more bricks or rocks thrown at his window. He figured that if he just transferred, maybe people would give up on trying assaulting him from his house. He knew that it was the safest option. After that, what else would you do? Currently, Kurt was lying on top of his bed, knowing it would be his last night there in the room with the exception of the weekends that he would have with his family. All he wanted was peace, and if Dalton was the solution to that, he'd take it in a heartbeat. He knew that all the Warblers knew about his situation. Sure, Wes, David and Blaine told them some stuff, but not the whole story because it was up to him whether or not he wanted that. He also knew his new roommate, Trent, who was also in the Warblers, knew all the details of what had happened because Blaine told him beforehand. If anything, Kurt was glad he would be going to school with people that knew of his situation and what he was currently going through. It was comforting. He let out a sigh and continued with packing his suitcase. He knew that he'd be competing against the New Directions for Regionals, but he knew that they didn't care as long as he was safe from the hell hole that McKinley currently was. In fact, Rachel had said she overheard members of the football team plotting to vandalize Kurt's locker and his car. He knew that he needed to get away. He knew that there was no option for him left. He knew that if Dalton was the safest place, then that was where he was going to be going to school for the next half of the year until control finally happened at McKinley. Kurt didn't want to hear more horror stories about McKinley. All it was going to take was another students getting hurt or even worse killed for somebody to be held accountable. And he was not going to wait for something worse to happen for accountability to take place. He let out a deep sigh as he packed away his things neatly. He looked around the room. It looked bare. Kurt felt his heart breaking, but he knew that he needed to do this, to start over; to start afresh. He knew he needed a fresh new start. It wasn't going to be smooth sailing, and he knew that, but if he didn't start again, then he had no chance of being safe anywhere. He needed something that would give to his needs; he had needs that needed to be fulfilled.

* * *

A week later, Kurt found himself in his dorm that night, lying on top of his bed. It was a Friday night, which usually meant that the Warblers ordered junk food and got it delivered to the dorms and there was no practice. Kurt's room was covered in wrappers from fortune cookies and egg rolls and spring rolls, and boxes of pork fried rice, mushu pork, pizza, and stuff from Breadstix. Who knew that when you had Blaine, Trent, Jeff, Nick, David, Wes and Thad in one room, it would turn into a tornado of leftovers? Before Kurt went to bed, he threw the veggie lovers pizza box underneath his bed, rolling his eyes. It was just insanity. Trent was in the process of cleaning Chinese food boxes and a box of chicken parmesan off from his own bed.

"This place is a pigsty," Trent muttered.

"I know." Kurt nodded as he cleared fortune cookie wrappers from the floor.

Suddenly, Kurt heard his phone ring with a text message. He looked to see the message. He actually read it aloud to Trent to humor him. "Show me your boobs-Karofsky."

"Wow, that's old. If he wanted to hit on you from jail, he better come up with something good." Trent rolled his eyes.

"Well, he's in prison, but if anything, if he does escape, then I will be news again. Or I might get assaulted and I will be news again," Kurt said.

"Well, we both know that is not gonna happen," Trent assured him.

"Yeah." For the first time, Kurt felt safety and relief wash over his body. He knew that the text was probably a joke from Puck or Sam.

Kurt just went onto of his bed. He lay on top of it. He knew that he was safe and that he had people there for him. He had every resource available to be safe. Wes was the prefect on the floor. All the Warblers roomed in the same hall, which was comforting. Kurt looked over at the clock. It was 9:30, almost curfew. He could hear Wes knocking on the door. He was clearly checking in on them both to make sure that they were not getting into anything too crazy or over-the-top. When Wes closed the door and went off to his private room on the end of the hallway, Kurt closed his eyes just thinking about what took place. He thought about the recent events. Sure, he underwent torture he never thought that he'd go through at all, he got raped multiple times, he got beaten, bruised, burned and mocked, but, what he was so grateful for was the Blaine's love for him never died one bit, his father and stepmom cared and nurtured him, and his stepbrother and the New Directions never gave up on him. He never thought he'd still be alive, but now, he was feeling rejuvenated and absolutely the happiest he's ever been. For once, eh felt safe and peaceful, and now, he finally had a memory where he felt safe and peaceful and at the highest he's ever been. It was almost as though the torture was done. Over. The best way he could describe that last couple months was like descending into hell, and having New Directions and the Warblers pull him out. The rescued him, and he was forever grateful to all of them. Just knowing that he had the friends that he had made him feel nothing but loved, and that he was going to be okay, would continue to fill him with joy. He was at a point where he felt so much better than before.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Now, you probably guessed just by the tone of this chapter, that this is the last chapter I will be writing for this story. I know that this is probably a bit of a shock, because I guess that you all were expecting more, but I guess that I lost a lot of my drive with this story. I cannot continue pouring so much time into a story that is not moving forward. I do not want to tear down my work by putting nothing but crap on this story. But do not get me wrong, I will continue writing for Glee. It is about time I got back to For the Love of a Daughter, because it has been a total of two years since I touched it. And it is not fair for me to continue with this; it's not fair to myself, it's not fair to this story, and it's not fair to you guys. I am actually going to start a community and I would love to use some of your work, any of your work, and I want you all to support me into this decision. I love every single one of you, and I guess with this story, it is the end. From my heart to yours- **

**Dani. XOXOXO**


End file.
